Making Our Way Home
by hifield
Summary: Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Keller started their whirlwind romance during a rare downtime on Atlantis. Can the relationship they'd started in Idle Mischief blossom and grow or will unforeseen circumstances tear them apart forever. Evan Lorne, Laura Cadman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

A/N: This adventure is a sequel to my short story Idle Mischief, which did a good job of setting the stage for this story. It's not necessary to read Idle Mischief in order to understand Making Our Way Home but there are a few references to the previous story. Even so, this can be read as a stand-alone story. Hope you enjoy … this was definitely a labor of love and very challenging to put together.

_Many thanks to bailey1ak for all your help and encouragement… couldn't have done it without you!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Jennifer Keller sat writing in her journal with a smile plastered on her face that she couldn't wipe off. This had been the best vacation she'd ever had and hopefully it laid the foundation for a happily ever after ending.

She'd just spent two glorious weeks on Atlantis with a skeleton staff while the science department ran their yearly diagnostic tests on the stargate. What started off as a leisurely time of catching up on sleep and reading, ended with a heavenly night in the arms of one Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

She wanted to afford herself at least this one morning of bliss before returning to reality and the possibility of reading too much into her situation. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with this wonderful man but for the life of her she couldn't understand what he possibly saw in her. Not that she didn't have her own unique qualities but the man was the most sought after male on base and she hardly compared. Still … there was no denying the chemistry that existed between the two of them and she prayed it'd stand the test of time.

Finishing her entry Jen closed her journal slipping it into the desk drawer as Sheppard wandered into her office.

"Hey… what's new?" he asked perching himself on the corner of her desk with a mischievous grin.

"Well, since it's only been an hour since we had breakfast together I'm thinking not much," she laughed. "What's up?"

"Only an hour huh … feels like a lot longer. Do you want to ride over to the mainland with me to pick up Ronon and Teyla? We can time it for another free meal with the Athosians," he suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd love to but I have a meeting this morning with Carson and then I'm on the floor this afternoon."

"Okay, do you want to meet for a late dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"That sounds great."

"I'll swing by and pick you up after your shift," he said, leaning down for a quick kiss on his way out the door.

* * *

Sheppard couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer all day. He couldn't believe she'd been here right under his nose for all this time and he'd never noticed. In fact, he couldn't believe someone else hadn't scooped her up already. Their loss, he didn't plan on letting her out of his sight now that he'd discovered what was missing from his life.

Guiding the jumper toward the mainland he found himself grinning as he thought back over the silly game they'd played all week leading up to that first kiss. It felt good to be romantically connected to someone again. It'd been a while. This was the first time since his failed marriage that he'd felt so hopeful. He'd heard all the glorified rumors that circulated concerning his love life but that's all they were, just rumors. He'd admit there was a flirtatious side to his personality that seemed to surface when in the presence of a pretty woman. Except for the rare off-world indiscretion he limited his indulgences to flirting and friendship… until now.

Everything had happened so quickly that John hadn't had time to discuss anything with Jennifer before their friends and colleagues began returning from their own vacations. He didn't know how Jennifer felt about a public declaration of their feelings so until they could sit down and share their desires he planned on keeping their relationship private. Hopefully they'd be able to have a talk this evening after dinner. The Atlantis grapevine was not something to be taken lightly. Many had tried to stay out of the gossip limelight but few had ever succeeded. John hoped to squelch the rumor mill before it got started but wanted to be in agreement with Jen.

Arriving at the Athosian settlement, Sheppard lowered the jumper to a grassy field just outside the village. As he walked the short distance to the central meeting tent he was instantly bombarded by a dozen kids tugging on his arms and pleading for a story. John had made quite the reputation for himself amongst the children with his bedtime stories when Teyla's people lived among them on Atlantis. Granted, none of the children actually understood his scary ramblings but they loved the Colonel and doted on him unmercifully whenever he visited the village. John handed out chewing gum and promised a story if time permitted after the mid-day meal.

Upon reaching the center of the settlement he found Ronon engaged in a sparring match and moved over to stand with Teyla to watch the last few minutes of the challenge. As usual, Ronon was easily dominating the friendly competition.

"It is good to see you Colonel," Teyla smiled as John appeared at her side.

"Did you call for a cab?" he asked jokingly.

"We were about to partake of the mid-day meal, would you like to join us before we return to Atlantis?" she inquired with a small smirk.

"Is it that time already? If it's not too much of an imposition," he agreed sheepishly.

"If I am not mistaken, they have already set a place for you at the table," she said with a small chuckle.

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked clutching his heart as though wounded.

"Indeed, especially when it comes to spending time at our table," she grinned.

The sparring match came to an abrupt end as lunch was announced. Ronon quickly joined John and Teyla on their way to the tent.

"Where's the Doc?" Ronon asked.

"She was tied up with meetings and work all day," John explained.

"So, are you two a thing now?" he asked grinning.

"You sure are quick to jump to conclusions. I don't know why you'd assume we're a _thing_?" he grumbled.

"Maybe cause you know her schedule," Ronon quickly pointed out.

"Or the pleasure you take in her company," Teyla challenged arching her eyebrow comically.

Thankfully they reached the dining area before his teammates could tease him any further. Their remarks impressed on him the urgency for having that talk with Jennifer as soon as possible. If he was that easy to read then they needed to agree to a plan for telling their friends of their new relationship… the sooner the better.

* * *

Jennifer met with Dr. Beckett in his office as soon as he returned from his briefing with Dr. Weir and Major Lorne's team. It seemed that one of their good trading partners on M7R- 332 had requested help with a sickness that was sweeping through their town as well as several other villages on the planet. Atlantis had a long standing trading agreement with Anora but lately the colony was in the midst of a cold war with the neighboring settlement, Cabell, over control of the stargate and the tension seemed to be heating up. Cabell agreed to call a temporary truce if Atlantis agreed to help with their epidemic since both villages were being ravaged with the same deadly disease.

"Jennifer lass, since you are my best diagnostician I'd like you to work with me on Anora." Carson requested after explaining the situation to his young protégé. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't give you much notice and I can't guarantee that we won't be there for quite some time."

"I'd love to be part of the team and I'm at a point in my research that I can walk away easily with no problems. When do you want to leave?" she asked excited for the opportunity.

"Do you think you can be ready tomorrow? They sound pretty desperate for our help."

"I'll pack tonight. What about supplies?" she inquired hoping she didn't look as distressed as she felt at the immediate departure plans. She was hoping to have at least one more day with John before their first separation.

"I'll have Marie and Dr. Cole work on packing equipment and supplies and Major Lorne will have his team pack what living supplies we'll need. Take the afternoon off to get yourself ready and we'll leave at 0900 in the morning. And Jennifer … thank you," Carson offered sincerely. He enjoyed mentoring this amazingly skilled woman and hoped to increase her self-confidence as they worked side by side with the local healer.

Jennifer finished up a few things in the infirmary before leaving for her quarters knowing John would find her when he got back from the mainland. Before locking up her research lab she grabbed her journal and some extra pens along with a clean notebook to tuck into her pack with her data pad and several power bars. She was torn over her present situation. It was an extraordinary opportunity to work with Carson off world and she jumped at the chance but she knew she'd miss John so it was a bittersweet assignment.

Upon reaching her quarters Jennifer decided to pack quickly hoping John would return early and they'd be able to spend some time together before she had to leave. Soon she found herself daydreaming once again about the object of her affections. Their "romance" had happened so quickly that she found herself in need of reassurance.

Deciding to start off with a fresh journal in Anora she slipped her present journal into her desk drawer with all her used ones before grabbing a new one from the bottom of the pile. After placing her toiletries in her duffle and securing it, her door chime sounded.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd find me," she smiled stepping aside so John could enter.

"I thought you were working all day?" he asked pulling her in for a hello kiss. "You're not trying to dodge me are you?" he asked grinning.

"Not even close," she scowled thinking about their separation. "Dr. Beckett has asked me to work with him on M7R- 332. Anora and Cabell are battling an illness that's decimating their communities."

"Which is better than decimating each other. If I remember correctly they are not on the best of terms. I don't like the idea of you being in the middle of it," he frowned. "Why does it have to be you? Did Beckett take into account your track record? I think you hold the title as the object for the most betting pools concerning botched missions."

"Is that your polite way of labeling me as a jinx?" she grumbled. "I'm probably the most qualified when it comes to diagnosing plus I'd like to prove everyone wrong when it comes to my _track record_," she declared slapping his shoulder playfully.

"I still don't like it. Who's your escort?"

"Major Lorne's team will be with us along with a few lab techs and Marie. I'll be fine," she assured him. "Besides, the leaders of both villages have called a truce while we're on their planet, you don't have to worry about me," she said snuggling into his arms.

"Still not happy about it," he insisted.

"I was hoping you'd come visit regularly," she suggested walking over to her desk. "We could play our game … maybe you'll get lucky," she grinned holding up the deck of cards and wiggling them in the air.

"I'm through playing games with you," he declared stepping closer and pulling her back into his arms. "I don't need any excuses to take what I want," he explained leaning down to kiss her solidly.

Hoping to dissuade her from going, Sheppard continued to express his feelings. Holding her face softly he leaned down once more and tenderly kissed her lips until the need for air broke them apart. Taking advantage of her dazed appearance he continued his assault down her jaw line to the hollow of her neck. "Did I mention we'd have more 'getting to know you' time if you stayed here on Atlantis?" Running his hands through her hair he pulled her in tight for another round of 'please don't go' with his mouth.

"You make a compelling argument," she sighed hoping her knees wouldn't buckle. "I've already told Carson I'd help and it won't be for that long."

"Okay … I'll come visit as much as I can. Promise me you'll listen to Lorne and do as he says even if he's being overly cautious."

"I'll be good and follow his orders. Should we be bunk mates?" she asked teasingly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he growled rolling his eyes. "Seriously Jen, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful," she promised placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm coming back so stop worrying," she chided him while rising up on tip toes to seal the promise with another kiss.

"How bout we get some dinner and find a quiet place to eat?" John proposed.

"Sounds perfect," she said grabbing her jacket on the way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jennifer and Sheppard sat out on the east pier eating their picnic dinner, trying to enjoy the few hours they had before Jen left for an extended stay on M7R- 332. She had such mixed feelings about this mission whilst John had only one thought, _don't go_. Her history with off world duty was a bit adverse or maybe disastrous is a better description but she'd defend her record any day against Rodney's. She finally resigned herself to the fact that some people just tended to tempt fate without even trying. Joking aside, she planned returning from this mission without anything unusual to report other than the good news of the many people they'd helped and lives they'd saved.

"I know this isn't the best timing but what should we do about our situation?" he asked as they watched the moon rise over the city. "We probably need to say something to our friends … should we try to catch everyone at breakfast tomorrow before you leave?"

"You're right, the timing is horrible. I'd hate for Laura to hear about us through the grapevine, she'd make life very difficult for a while but the Daedalus won't be here for another week," she grumbled. "What would you think about waiting and maybe I can come back for an afternoon, we can make an announcement to everyone over dinner. Or … you can bring her to me on one of your MANY visits," she grinned bumping his shoulder.

"I don't think we need to invoke the wrath of Lt. Cadman so I vote for telling her together. It's just a week and you'll be gone so it's just a matter of me keeping my mouth shut," he suggested.

"You can start keeping your mouth shut tomorrow," she purred seductively crawling onto his lap. "Tonight that mouth belongs to me," she whispered pulling his face closer to claim the first of many goodnight kisses.

They spent the better part of the night wrapped in each other's arms talking and kissing until John noticed her beginning to fade.

"You need to get some sleep, it'll be morning soon," he said pulling her to her feet.

"I can't bear the thought of being separated for so long," she complained softly. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll be testing the new gate system in a couple of days, how about I come check on everyone when I get back and we can try to find some alone time together," John suggesting pulling her closer as they made their way back to the doors of the city.

"I'd like that," she replied softly leaning into him further.

"Anything you want me to bring you from Earth?"

"After a couple of weeks on a primitive planet I would love a _real_ pizza," she said chuckling.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised as they reached the outer parts of the city. He set their empty trays on the first bench they came across on the way to the transporter. Thankfully the hallways were empty this late at night.

After entering the transporter, Sheppard waited for the doors to close then pulled Jennifer into his arms. "Promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks, promise me you'll stay safe," he urged her hoping to convey how important her safe return was to him.

"I'll be careful," she sighed before sinking into his chest. She wanted to imprint the smell of his aftershave and the feel of his embrace solidly in her brain knowing she's have to rely on her memories for the next few weeks. This may be a tougher assignment than she'd anticipated.

Sheppard leaned down capturing her lips one final time before transporting to the crew quarters.

* * *

Jennifer swung by the infirmary at 0800 to see if she could be of any help only to walk into a madhouse of activity. Major Lorne's team was transporting equipment cases and medical supplies to the gate room as the medical staff readied them. Adding the additional personnel to the cramped quarters only added to the chaos.

"Morning Doc," Lorne greeted Jennifer as she entered the mayhem. Jennifer and Evan had been close friends for several years, since their days at the SGC together. During that time they'd become best friends and confidants rarely holding anything back including details of their personal lives.

"Hey Evan, how was your vacation? Did you get to visit with your sister?"

"It was great to see the family. Did you miss me?" Lorne asked grinning. "I bet you were bored staying here on base."

"I got a lot of rest and actually enjoyed myself. I'm glad you're our escort, we can catch up once we get settled in."

"Sounds good, I'll see you at the gate," he said carrying a large tote of supplies out the door.

Sheppard was in the gate room helping organize things when Lorne arrived. Making eye contact with his 2IC he gave a slight nod toward the far wall.

Depositing his tote with the rest of the supplies Lorne moved over to meet with Sheppard on the other side of the room. "Sir?" Lorne inquired.

"Major, is the jumper packed and ready?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes Sir, we have most of the survival gear and MREs aboard along with some of the heavier totes."

"Good … I also want to remind you that Dr. Keller has a pretty solid off world record for attracting trouble. Just between us, I'd like you to keep an extra eye on her, be sure she's guarded at all times. Let's see if we can get her home without any incidents."

"Yes sir, I'll be sure she makes it home unscathed," Lorne said grinning.

Jennifer entered the gate room just as Sheppard finished his conversation with Lorne. Quickly crossing the room, John moved to help her with her duffle.

"Good morning Doc," Sheppard smiled as he grabbed her bag and the box of supplies she was carrying. He stopped short of the main group hoping to have a few minutes alone with her before they left.

"When will I see you again?" she asked with a worried look.

"I'll grab Laura and come as soon as the Daedalus docks."

"That's a long time," she whispered frowning.

"You'll be so busy you won't even notice," he smirked. "I know you think I'm over protective, but I want you to stick close to Major Lorne when you're not in the clinic. These settlements are not completely stable so I want you to keep on your toes."

"John, I'll be fine. You're fretting for nothing but I'll stick close to Evan so you won't worry," she assured him.

"That's all I'm asking," he repeated giving her a piercing look. "I want to run my hands through your hair and kiss you senseless," he growled quietly so no one would hear.

"Then you better find some excuse to come see me soon," she challenged him. Meeting his eyes for one last time she turned her back to the group at the gate and left him with one last request, "Don't forget me."

"Never gonna happen," he confidently whispered turning her so he could put his hand in the small of her back … one final touch as the gate swooshed to life.

* * *

Beckett and Jennifer met with the local healer, Belna, and the city official, Raykon while Marie and the technicians worked at organizing the clinic and supplies. After unloading the jumper and handing out orders to his men, Lorne joined them as Sergeant Rodgers, took the jumper back to Atlantis.

Rains, Meyers and Booker spread out and secured a wide perimeter around the makeshift infirmary. Once that was established Booker and Meyers began to set up camp while Rains took the first patrol of their new encampment.

Major Lorne had instructed his team that tighter security was required for this mission; no one was allowed to move about or sleep alone. Anora and Cabell had been engaged in a steadily escalating cold war for quite a while. Even though they had called a truce during the epidemic Lorne didn't trust either settlement as far as he could throw them. There'd be no relaxing on this assignment.

The men set up tents circling a central cook site just a few yards from the infirmary making sure to clear a wide break between the tents and the surrounding forest. Everyone would use the latrine in the infirmary cutting down on any opportunities for confrontation with the locals.

After their meeting, Carson and Jennifer returned to the infirmary to help Marie and the techs set up equipment and see their first patients. Belna showed herself to be a very gifted healer for her limited experience. Jennifer was very impressed with her abilities and grateful for her help as the two bonded immediately.

The first ten days went by without any incidents still the military kept a tight rein on the activities concerning the team members around camp. The medical contingent spent long hours at the infirmary as the number of patients grew. For the time being, Anora allowed the most severely ill citizens of Cabell to enter into their boundaries and obtain medical assistance at the infirmary. Their insistence in bringing their own guards only added in making the tension worse putting everyone on edge.

* * *

Jennifer returned to her tent dog tired after a 16- hour shift. Major Lorne insisted she eat something before calling it a night and went to find her some leftovers they kept warm for the medical team. Evan had originally thought to house Marie and Jennifer together until it became apparent their shifts did not coincide with each other nor were either of them very skilled with weapons. At that time he put Sergeant Rains with Marie and he bunked with Jennifer. Evan wanted military with the women at all times thankful that two technicians on the mission were both accomplished marksmen and could take care of themselves. The third tech would bunk with Beckett who'd proven he could hold his own in the heat of battle.

Jennifer took off her shoes and rubbed her aching feet while rummaging in her pack for her journal. She'd been a faithful journal author since she'd received her first diary on her twelfth birthday. Jen had promised herself she'd write in her journal every day on this mission even if it were just a few sentences. Somehow writing felt a little bit like she was talking with Sheppard at the end of the day and it helped with the loneliness and the longing she felt for him.

_Day 6- Anora_

_It's been another really long day. I know we're helping but sometimes it doesn't feel like enough. They lost so many people before we got here to help. It shouldn't be long before John gets here … I really miss him. I could use a big hug right now and to fall asleep in his arms. I haven't mentioned him to Evan yet. Just doesn't feel right since we haven't announced anything to our friends. Besides, what if he changes his mind while I'm gone. What if he stops caring about me? I don't want to jinx it so for now I'm keeping him all to myself._

_I miss you Colonel … stay safe._

Jennifer put her journal back in her pack as Lorne entered the tent with her food. She quickly ate a few bites and pushed the rest aside too tired to finish. Evan tidied up and returned to the tent to find Jen curled up in her scrubs on top of her sleeping bag sound asleep. Chuckling to himself he covered her with a blanket and blew out the lantern.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

* * *

Chapter 3

Colonel Sheppard sat in the puddle jumper waiting for the okay to begin the test run on the gate bridge. It was exciting to know that once finished the travel time from Atlantis to Earth will be reduced to a mere thirty minute trek. Compared to three weeks on the Daedalus it was a feat to be celebrated, but right now Sheppard just wanted to get the test completed, pick up his pizzas at the SGC and get back to Atlantis. The faster he returned the faster he could get to Anora and check on Jennifer.

Dr. Weir gave the go ahead and Sheppard guided the jumper through the event horizon arriving at the space station minutes later.

"Colonel Sheppard, right on time. What's your status?" Colonel Caldwell asked from the Daedalus.

"Felt a little weird, but everything seems to be in one piece. Ready to proceed to next phase. Uploading macro and initiating dialing sequence," he replied.

As soon as he received approval, Sheppard pushed ahead arriving at the SGC. The first phase of the test was successful and now it was time to debrief and head home. Walter had been working on his order all week and had 60 large pizzas in the freezer from a local pizzeria close to Cheyenne Mountain, a favorite dining spot for those on base. Sheppard planned on setting one aside for Jennifer and the rest would be served at an impromptu social back in Atlantis. A little taste of home would go a long way toward boosting moral with those who'd been stuck in the Pegasus for months on end.

The Colonel's return trip didn't go as smoothly. Evidently McKay had detected an unknown object heading toward the Daedalus at almost the speed of light.

"Colonel Sheppard, welcome back to the middle of nowhere," Caldwell greeted the pilot as he entered the space station.

"Thank you, Colonel. I've got a take-out pizza for everyone back at Atlantis. With your permission, I'd like to upload the macro and dial out before it gets cold."

"Negative. We're putting that leg of the trip on hold for now. Seems like we're expecting company," Caldwell informed him while making arrangements with the crew to take the jumper on board.

Everyone aboard the Daedalus was both stunned and amazed that the unknown object hurling in their direction was an Ancient warship with real live Ancients on board. Their ship had been damaged and they were seeking assistance in getting back to Atlantis. Excitement and expectations were running high aboard the Daedalus as they neared Atlantis with their honored guests.

* * *

Once the Ancient delegation was beamed to the Atlantis gate room and pleasantries were exchanged, Captain Helia immediately took control of the city. General Jack O'Neill and Richard Woolsey were called to Atlantis to help with negotiations. The Ancients were asking for the expedition members to leave Atlantis stating they wished some time alone in their city, which they thought they'd never see again.

As disturbing as everything was, Sheppard felt an urgent need to see Jennifer. On the second day of negotiations Dr. Weir felt it was necessary to retrieve Dr. Becket from Anora. Hopefully the situation on M7R- 332 would afford the expedition some extra time to remain in the city. Weir was hoping that with time the Ancients would feel more comfortable with the Earth contingent and allow them to stay.

Sheppard left immediately with orders to brief Dr. Beckett and Major Lorne, assess the situation and return with Dr. Beckett before 1600 hours. John felt he had enough time to get all that done and still have a couple of hours to spend with Jennifer. He radioed Major Jordan's team to pick up the requested supplies in the infirmary and kitchen before grabbing Jen's pizza from the freezer plus a couple more and heading to the jumper bay. In less than an hour he'd stowed everything in the jumper and dialed the gate.

* * *

Sheppard found the only piece of level ground inside the established perimeter and quickly alerted Lorne to his presence. Rains and Booker began unloading supplies while Sheppard collected Beckett and Lorne for their briefing. Both men were greatly surprised and upset with the turn of events back on Atlantis.

"Surely they can't expect us to leave with this epidemic growing daily," Dr. Beckett growled. "If we leave now there's no telling what might become of all the settlements on this planet."

"That's why you've been recalled to Atlantis. Dr. Weir wants you to present your case and buy us some more time. You have about three hours to hand out orders to your staff and pack for the trip; we'll be leaving here at 1430 hours," Sheppard ordered.

"Major Lorne, I'd like to see the camp and perimeter you've set up. You can brief me on the situation with the locals as we walk," he ordered standing to leave.

"And Doc, don't hold anything back, the more dire the situation the better our chances of staying."

"You can bloody well count on it Colonel."

Sheppard and Lorne walked the perimeter of the camp as Lorne described the tension between the two warring villages.

"Do you feel our people are safe Major?" Sheppard asked thinking about Jennifer working right in the middle of the dispute.

"For now, yes … both sides are desperate for the help and seem sincere in putting their differences aside for the good of their people. Once everyone is healthy I'm guessing all bets are off and the truce will be history," Evan frowned.

"Well, we should have our people home as soon as they get control of this thing and can enlist enough people to train. I don't want our medical staff staying one day longer than necessary."

"Yes sir, I'll keep the ball rolling in that direction," Lorne assured.

"I need your men to round up anything that needs to be returned to Atlantis and bring it to the jumper. I have a personal request of Dr. Keller's to deliver before I leave."

"I'll get right on it Colonel," Lorne replied wondering what Sheppard had brought Jennifer.

Walking toward the jumper Sheppard opened a channel on his com hoping Jen had her radio on.

"Dr. Keller this is Sheppard please response."

"This is Keller … what can I do for you Colonel?" she replied doing her best not to grin or blush just knowing he was in camp.

"Doc, I have some items you requested. Are you able to take an extended break?"

"I'll meet you in ten minutes out front?" she answered excitedly.

"Actually I'm at the jumper, northwest corner of the compound."

"I'll find you," she replied feeling the butterflies stir in the pit of her stomach.

"In ten … Sheppard out."

Marie listened to Jennifer's request and gladly agreed to cover for her. She'd watched the doctor spend 16 – 20 hour days non-stop in the infirmary since they first arrived and knew a little break would do her good.

* * *

Looking toward the edge of the compound Jen could see the rear of the jumper sitting next to a large outcropping of boulders near the tree line. She was almost to the jumper working her way around the large rocky tower when she was grabbed from behind and hauled into a nook in the rocks. Before she could even shriek she was firmly in Sheppard's embrace being properly ravished.

"I've gone crazy without you," he growled when they came up for air.

"Show me," she demanded running her hands through his hair and pulling him closer.

"I hate this sneaking around. We need to tell everyone so we don't give anyone cardiac arrest if they stumble across us out in the bushes," he reasoned while giving his hands a refresher course in the way her body curved.

"It's okay … I'm a doctor … I'll revive them … maybe a little mouth-to-mouth," she stuttered while John attacked her with his own mouth.

"No you won't, that mouth belongs to me and I'm not sharing. It's been 16 long days and I plan on making up for lost time in the few minutes we have.

Knowing they'd soon be joined by Lorne's men with spent supplies and equipment, John pulled Jen closer for one more breathtaking kiss before slipping out of their hiding place and moving to the jumper.

"Close your eyes," John instructed as he seated Jennifer in the back of the jumper.

"I hate this … don't tickle or try to scare me," she ordered pulling her body into a tight little ball.

"Will you relax? I brought you something."

"Yea, I love presents," she giggled clapping her hands.

John reached behind his jumper seat pulling out the pizza he'd brought and moved back to where she sat.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," he instructed as he opened the lid on the box.

"Oh my goodness," she shrieked stomping her feet on the floor. "You are so perfect!" Jen exclaimed jumping to her feet and grabbing the box. "You remembered," she grinned.

"Of course I remembered. I wouldn't go all the way to Earth and not bring back the one thing my girl asked for," he chuckled seeing her delight. "Here's a couple more so you have plenty to share. I've a feeling you'll be the most popular girl in camp tonight," he reasoned as he reached back for the extra pizzas.

Jennifer put her pizza on the seat and threw her arms around his waist hugging him soundly. "Thank you," she said softly. Just as she moved to add a kiss the back of the jumper began to open breaking the two apart.

"Look what Colonel Sheppard brought us," she beamed as Rains and Meyers walked in stowing the return totes from the infirmary.

"Alright," Sergeant Rains exclaimed giving Meyers a high five. "Thanks Colonel."

"Actually its Dr. Keller's pizza but I'm sure she'll share," Sheppard clarified.

"That's everything we have for returns," Meyers said pointing to the totes. "Dr. Beckett has a few things to add so we'll go grab those and that should be the last of it."

Sheppard asked them to stow Beckett's things with the totes. Dr. Keller was going to give him a quick tour of the infirmary before he collected Beckett for the trip home.

"Before we go on our tour I need to tell you what's going on back on Atlantis," he said taking her hand as they sat down on the bench in the back of the jumper.

"What is it?" she asked holding her breath. The joyous mood had definitely changed and Jen was beginning to worry.

"On our way back from testing the gate bridge we found an ancient war ship with actual Ancients on board … long story short, we gave them a tow home and they resumed control of the city. Now they want to be left alone and have asked us to leave. General O'Neill and Woolsey from the IOA are negotiating. This is the condensed version and I'm sorry to dump it on you in the few minutes we have left."

"Does this mean we have to leave?" she asked worriedly. "What about our work here, or everything we've poured into saving Atlantis … all the lives we've lost just to be kicked out? It isn't fair," she declared as her eyes welled with tears.

"We're trying to stall hoping they'll change their minds once they get to know us. I'm taking Beckett back with me to plead his case concerning the epidemic. Will you be okay here without him?"

"I think we're close to a breakthrough … a few more days, a week at the most and we should have the nasty bug identified. We've been trying different antibiotics hoping to find something we already have that will fight it. Worse case we'll have to come up with something new and that takes time."

John could hear the frustration in her voice mixed in with a bit of weariness. He was sure everyone was working round the clock and he didn't like leaving her here to fight this alone.

"Should I bring Dr. Cole or one of the other doctors back to help? I'm hoping to have Beckett back to you in a day or two."

"No, don't send anyone else especially if Carson only has to be gone a day or two. I'm okay; I have Marie and Belna … they both know what they're doing. We've trained a few more of the local citizens to care for the sick which gives me more time to come up with a cure."

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he assured wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "Becket will charm their socks off and hopefully convince them to let us finish the work you started here. Then when it's all done they'll see we are good people and fun to have around," he grinned trying to cheer her up.

"What if they still make all of us leave?" she fretted.

"Don't borrow trouble, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Either way, we'll be together … I'll make sure of it," he promised.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. Just be sure to keep me in the loop," she sighed resigning herself to the situation.

"It's getting late. Come show me around the infirmary while I collect Beckett," he urged pulling her into a comforting hug before they left to find Carson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the moons rose over Anora, Major Lorne finished checking the perimeter making his way to the infirmary to collect Jennifer and Marie for the night.

"Good evening ladies, time to clock out for the day," he announced finding both women making their way through the ward checking charts and giving out instructions to the local assistants for the night.

"I'm sorry Evan, I'm afraid I have a few more hours before I'll be ready for bed," she explained.

"Sorry Doc, orders from the Colonel. You're both to get a hot meal and a full night's sleep; Belna can come for you if there's an emergency," he insisted.

"Give me a minute to talk to Belna and I'll be ready," she sighed knowing John would check to see if she obeyed his orders. It'd be a lot easier to leave for the night if John were back in camp sitting around the fire pit waiting for her.

"Marie and I will be waiting outside … don't dawdle, the pizza's getting cold," he grinned reminding her of the delicious treat Sheppard had delivered earlier in the day.

The three of them sat around the campfire and talked about the new developments back on Atlantis. After finishing her dinner, Marie explained she had a few things that needed her attention back at the infirmary promising to keep it short. Lorne had Lt. Booker escort her to the front door and arranged for Sergeant Rains to walk her back as soon as his guard duty was over.

Jennifer sat staring at the fire lost in thoughts of John and what their future might hold. She so badly wanted a future with Lt. Colonel John Sheppard but the uncertainty that came with the return of the Ancients left her worried and scared.

"Hey Jen, you look tired tonight. Anything you need?" Lorne asked.

"I just finished three large pieces of pizza in front of a warm fire with good company, I'm good," she smiled. "Do you think we'll have to go back to Earth?"

"Well, that was a quick change of subject," he chuckled.

"I just can't stop thinking about it. What do you think will happen to you and Laura?"

"I'm not sure I follow you?" Evan asked confused.

"The rules are relaxed here in the Pegasus but will you be fighting no fraternization regs back on Earth?"

"It depends on where we're reassigned. But it doesn't matter; we'll be together regardless. I'm not about to let her go," he emphasized.

"That's nice," she sighed. "Think I'll go get ready for bed."

"I'll be in shortly."

Jennifer quickly changed into her nightshirt and sweatpants before pulling her journal out for her nightly critique.

Day 12- Anora

_John came today with pizza and news that the Ancients were once again in charge of Atlantis. There's talk that we might have to return to Earth. I'm so happy here even with all the danger and I can't imagine myself back in Wisconsin. Dr. Beckett went back with John to see if we could stay until the epidemic has passed and maybe by that time they won't be so gun ho on us leaving. What would happen to John and me if we had to leave? I've heard the old expression about sailors and a girl in every port … is that what I am to John? Just another fling until it's time to go home. _

_We are getting closer to finding a treatment for the curse that's plaguing this world. It shouldn't be long … then there's the long process of getting everyone treated in the outlying areas. I'm tired but it feels good to be doing something worthwhile. Time for bed._

_I miss you John Sheppard – stay safe._

Jennifer placed her journal back in her pack crawling into her sleeping bag just as Evan entered the tent. Saying goodnight to each other they both settled in and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

Sheppard sat in Weir's office with his feet propped on the corner of her desk waiting for the latest negotiation session to end.

"_You_ should be in there," McKay growled looking to Elizabeth as he pointed to the conference room door.

"I don't know what _I_ could say at this point that would make any difference," she sighed.

"You're right. They want us out of here. I'm surprised they even let Beckett in to plead his case," Sheppard offered.

As the doors to the conference room opened, Sheppard swung his feet off the desk and stood to hear the news hoping O'Neill and Woolsey were able to present a convincing argument for them staying.

"How go the talks, sir?" John asked respectfully.

"No talks. Listening is what we did," O'Neill answered sarcastically.

"It was essentially a transitional meeting. They needed to know how much time we needed to vacate the city," Woolsey added.

"I said forty-eight hours, unless you need more," Jack explained as he looked apologetically at Weir.

"No. It should be enough," she replied softly.

"Did they allow Dr. Beckett to speak?" John asked.

"Yes, they've decided to allow the medical team on Anora to finish their work but Dr. Beckett won't be allowed to return. They're insisting all department heads leave within the 48 hours," Woolsey reported.

"They'd also like to withdraw excess personnel on Anora and send them back through the gate as Dr. Keller gets the crisis under control," O'Neill further explained. "Colonel, I'd like you to supervise the withdrawal."

"Yes, sir," Sheppard acknowledged. "I'd like to return to Anora and brief the medical team as soon as possible, with your permission."

"Plan on it tomorrow when we have more details. Also, get with Dr. Beckett before you go for the details of his agreement with the Ancients," O'Neill instructed.

* * *

While Colonel Sheppard waited for Beckett to print up the conditions attached to their staying on Anora, he contacted Lt. Cadman asking her to accompany him to the planet. Once he received the agreement he loaded up a picnic lunch the kitchen had packed for him along with Lt. Cadman and was soon setting down on Anora for the last time. Contacting Lorne and Jennifer he set up a meeting to brief them on the latest discussions with the Ancients asking them to meet him in the jumper.

"Lieutenant, I'd like you to escort the Doc to the jumper. I'm not completely comfortable with the neighboring settlement and we all know Keller's track record with fulfilling the worst case scenario."

"Yes Sir," she smirked. "I'll be back shortly."

"Keep your head up, I have a feeling this could all go south in the blink of an eye," he ordered frowning.

"Yes Sir," she repeated concerned for their personnel too, especially Lorne and Jennifer.

Cadman returned shortly with Jennifer having meet up with Major Lorne on the trail. Sheppard had them all take seats in the front of the jumper before explaining the situation back on Atlantis. It took longer than he'd anticipated explaining all that'd happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"So I can stay until we're through here but all of you will have to leave?" she asked incredulously. "Are they willing to supply us with the needed medications and food rations?" Jennifer grumbled.

"They'll make sure you get everything you need but as soon as you have it under control they insist you leave through the gate."

"Sir, will we have any military back up to draw from on Atlantis?" the Major asked feeling a bit uneasy over the conditions put forth by the Ancients.

"Afraid not Major. You'll both need to give me a realistic list of supplies and a tentative time line for your withdrawal. I'll take your requests back to Atlantis and see that your supplies are put together and delivered before we leave."

"What if we need something we haven't asked for?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"You'll be able to contact the Ancients through the Stargate as usual. I'll have someone pack up everyone's room and have it stowed on the Daedalus."

"What about Ronon and Teyla?" Cadman asked trying to wrap her head around everything that'd happened in the short time they'd been docked on the east pier.

"They'll relocate the Athosians to a different planet with a Stargate and Ronon will most likely be joining them," he explained wearily. "I know this is a lot to take in … if it helps any, Mr. Woolsey will be staying for a while as a liaison between the Ancients and the expedition. I'm sure you can radio him if you run into trouble."

"Sir, I'd like to volunteer to stay with the medical team for extra security," Cadman offered. It would be nice to stay with Evan so they could talk about their life together after Atlantis but more than that she wanted to stay on Anora for Jennifer. She could see her best friend wasn't doing well with all the changes.

Sheppard fixed his eyes on Cadman for a few moments and then turned to Jennifer trying to determine if this would be helpful for her. After a few minutes of mental deliberation he made a judgment call giving the Lieutenant a slight nod, "Make a short list of what you'll need and get it to me before I leave." Looking back to Jennifer he could see the relief in her eyes and was happy with his decision. Besides, he didn't feel good about the situation on the planet … truce or no truce, the more security the better, he thought.

"Major, I'd like you and the Lieutenant to check your supplies and make out a list of additional provisions you'll need for the duration of the mission. Cadman, make sure you include what personal items you'll need from your quarters. The rest of your belongings will be boxed up and sent back to Earth on the Daedalus, your's too Major."

"Yes Sir," Lorne answered as he and Laura stood to return to the campsite.

As soon as the ramp closed John stood and pulled Jennifer into his arms holding her quietly for a long time. "It's going to be okay," he assured her rubbing the small of her back. He knew she was trying to be brave but could feel the tears begin to soak his shirt. "I know you can do this … before you know it we'll be drinking beer and eating pizza in our new digs back on Earth."

Jennifer pulled herself away just far enough to look into his eyes. "Do you think we'll stay together?" she asked hopefully. "Will you wait for me?"

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side of the gate so you'd better not stand me up," he assured her leaning down to kiss her forehead as he wiped away her tears. "Come sit with me, I've brought us some lunch," he announced leading her to the back of the jumper.

Sheppard watched her face light up at the contents of the box he'd placed in her lap. After two weeks of MREs he could see she was ready for some real food.

Jennifer quickly unloaded all the delicacies on the bench beside her squealing with delight finding the pudding cups at the bottom of the box. "I owe Captain Sutter a big kiss," she chuckled preparing them something to eat.

"I understand your need to kiss the cook but what about the delivery guy?" John asked faking a hurt little boy look.

"I have other forms of gratitude planned for him," she winked. "Unfortunately, you both have to wait for payment," she frowned.

"I'm a patient man," John replied wiggling his eyebrows.

Jennifer loaded up plates with turkey sandwiches, coleslaw and small bags of chips. Handing John his plate she reached for two bottles of water to complete their meal. Leaning back against the side of the jumper they were both lost in their own thoughts as they enjoyed the food and the moment together.

"How are you doing?" John asked as she finished off her second pudding cup.

"I'd feel more confident if Carson were here," she confessed quietly. "I think I may have found an antibiotic that's actually working which is encouraging. We've been treating a control group and they seem to be recovering slowly. I should know for sure by next week and there's ample supply on Atlantis to take care of the whole planet."

"See, you'll be done here before you know it and back to the mundane," he teased.

"Do you know where you'll end up once you get back to the SGC?"

"General O'Neill wants me to lead up an off world team at Stargate Command. I plan on talking to Dr. Lam once I get back and securing you a position in the infirmary … they owe us both that much," he explained confidently. "I'll stay on base till you finish up here and then we can find housing in town."

"You seem to have it all figured out … thank you," she said sincerely resting her head on his shoulder. Slipping back into doctor mode, Jen straightened sitting tall and confident next to the Colonel. "Okay, I can do this. I'll get this illness under control and be back on Earth as soon as I can."

"That's my girl," he grinned boyishly. "It won't be Atlantis but at least we'll be together."

"When do you leave?"

"Senior staff will all leave together tomorrow at 0800 hours. Teyla and Ronon will gate to the new Athosian settlement tomorrow too."

"I can't believe this is happening," she frowned, determined not to cry.

"I know you have a lot to do but I need you to promise me to take care of yourself and remember to eat. I'm leaving orders with Cadman to enforce a reasonable work schedule for you so don't snap at her."

"What are you … my mother?" she scowled.

"No, I'm the one who wants you back in one piece," he answered sternly.

"I promise," Jen assured him, graciously accepting his rebuke.

"It's time," John frowned standing to his feet. "Let's go make out your wish list and collect Lorne's before I head back," he sighed reaching out for Jennifer's hand. Sheppard pulled her in for one last embrace holding her tight as he memorized the smell of her hair and the feel of her arms around his neck. He had so much he wanted to say to her and yet couldn't find the words to express all he felt so he settled instead in the contentment of just holding her one last time in the Pegasus galaxy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was well past 0200 hours when John finally put the clipboard down on his desk and sat rubbing his eyes. It'd been a long 48 hours but according to his notes it looked like everything was accomplished and they'd be ready to walk through the gate at 0800 hours right on schedule. He'd spent some time with Ronon and Teyla earlier in the evening watching his football video one last time while eating pizza and popcorn. Goodbyes were hard especially after all they'd been through as a team. Teyla pretty much summed it up with "our paths will cross again" and he was holding onto the sentiment like a lifeline.

Sheppard stretched working his neck to get the kinks out. With a heavy sigh he moved toward the door to take one last walk around his city before joining his team for breakfast. There'd be plenty of time to sleep back on Earth. His first stop was the jumper bay for one final look. Upon entering the hanger he had to walk around the supplies for Jennifer's off world mercy mission which were stacked in front of his jumper along with Lieutenant Cadman's personal items and Lorne's requests. Major Jordan would fly the items to Anora at 0600 hours in the morning before beaming to the Daedalus to take Cadman's place on the trip home to Earth. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small sealed envelope addressed to Dr. Keller and tucked it into one of the totes for the infirmary. One more thing he could check off his 'to do' list.

Moving around the supplies, John walked up the ramp and into the jumper sitting one last time in the pilot seat. Running his hands over the console and controls, he closed his eyes thinking back over missions and adventures he'd flown from this very seat. Pulling himself back to the present he slammed his fist down hard on the console releasing a guttural growl of anger and frustration. Not only was he upset that he was leaving Jennifer behind but he'd come to think of Atlantis as his city and he didn't like being thrown out. Stomping out of the jumper he headed for the east pier hoping some fresh air would calm his raging emotions.

The Colonel had checked in most of the personnel on base over the last two days. Looking back he was amazed at how many were rather complacent in the recall some even thankful to be returning to Earth. If you asked the remaining members of the original expedition you would find every one of them angry about having to leave, even most department heads were reluctant to call it quits. The old-timers, which consisted of anyone who'd been on Atlantis for over a year, considered it home having no desire to start over on Earth. Their resume might look good but who could they share it with?

John continued his walk along the outside of the city and soon his thoughts drifted to memories of his vacation spent with Jennifer just weeks ago. _Had it just been a few weeks_? He felt like he'd known her forever. He was unsettled about leaving her behind. Sheppard knew Lorne and his team would keep everything in order but she was still in the Pegasus galaxy and _things_ happened when you least expected them … especially to Jennifer. His Jennifer. His girl.

* * *

Jennifer busied herself with charts and reports checking in with her patients in the control group as she tried to stop thinking about what was happening back on Atlantis. She'd desperately wanted to stow away on the jumper and return with John. This separation was brutal yet she'd just been with him a few hours ago. Her head told her that she was at the beginning of what she hoped would be a lifelong relationship but her heart told her she was already in love with the man.

She was having a hard time concentrating when Laura walked into her makeshift office.

"Hey Sweetie, it's time to call it a day," Laura announced grinning.

"What … so soon?" Jen whined as she stood to embrace her friend. "I've really missed you," she whispered, holding her tightly. Looking at her watch she frowned at how late it'd gotten without her noticing. "I'm getting nowhere today, I might as well call it a day."

"Come on, we have a lot to catch up on," Laura said pushing her toward the door. The two chatted back and forth across the campsite about all that'd happened since the return of the Ancients. Laura filled in the areas that seemed vague and added her opinion about the whole situation.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jennifer quietly sighed. "Are you and Evan okay?"

"We talked for a few minutes this afternoon. We'll see where he ends up and then I'll try to get stationed somewhere close by," she explained. "We'll probably get to see a lot more of each other but it won't be the same. If the Daedalus keeps going to the Pegasus then I'll stay where I am … a lot of _ifs_ right now."

"Yeah, but it's nice to see you planning a future together … at least something good came out of this whole mess," she smiled.

"Hey Doc, you ready to eat?" Lorne asked as the girls approached.

"Am I the last one to the dinner table?" she chuckled. "I'm really not very hungry," Jen stated carefully knowing Evan didn't like it when she skipped meals. "I'm pretty tired tonight and you know how I feel about MREs," she grimaced.

"You need to eat Doc," Evan insisted, handing her a hot plate.

Jennifer softly groaned as she took the offered plate sitting down on a log in front of the fire. "Oh my," she exclaimed after removing the foil cover. She clapped her hands like a small child looking at fried chicken, homemade rolls and baked beans. "Is this real chicken?" she asked excitedly, knowing it was an animal that didn't exist in this galaxy.

"It seems Captain Sutter had been saving a few things in the freezer for a special occasion and wasn't willing to leave anything good behind for the Ancients," Evan snorted. "The Colonel arranged with him for this one final feast before our people leave Atlantis. Tomorrow we're back to MREs so eat up."

Jennifer enjoyed her meal in front of the fire thinking about John and wondering what he was doing. Was he packed? Was he getting a few hours of sleep his last night on Atlantis? Was he having one last sparring match with Ronon or sharing the last of the popcorn with Teyla? They say timing is everything and right now her's stunk! She just wanted to be with everyone this last night in the Pegasus. Thinking all these things over she slowly started to drift.

"Whoa … wake up sleepy head before you fall in the fire," Laura called out as Jennifer's plate hit the ground.

"Oh, I guess I'm a bit sleepy," Jen frowned. "At least it wasn't a paperback in a bath full of bubbles," she added thinking about all the times that'd actually happened.

"I don't know, a bubble bath sounds mighty tempting right now," Laura teased.

Seeing the Doc was drooping, he rummaged around in the box of food Sheppard had dropped off until he found the fruit cup. "Your meal isn't complete without dessert," Evan smiled handing her a fruit cup.

Jennifer looked down at the treasure and read the post-it note attached to the top, _the last of your favorite … enjoy. _She ran her hand over the note and felt the tears start to well. _He has so many important things to do and yet he sent me one last reminder that he's still thinking about me,_ she thought to herself as a lone tear escaped down her cheek.

Laura scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulders squeezing her gently, "Hang in there Jen, this'll all be over soon and we'll be eating pizza and shooting pool at O'Malley's."

"Are you buying?" she asked smirking.

"On my lowly Lieutenant's pay? I think it's the Major's turn," she laughed.

Evan tore off a chunk of the roll he was eating bouncing it off Laura's head.

"Be careful who you pick on, Major… you might get more than you bargained for," she scowled playfully.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he challenged winking.

"On that note, I think it's time for me to hit the sack," Jen yawned.

"I'll be in shortly."

"Take your time Ev. Who are you bunking with?" she asked looking at Laura.

"I'll be with Marie if you need anything."

Jennifer said good night to her friends slipping into the tent for a few quiet moments with her journal.

Day 13 – Anora

_What a roller coaster day. It's so nice to have Laura here for a while – I've missed her. I feel stronger with her around. John came to fill us in on what was happening on Atlantis and it was very discouraging. We all still have to leave—the Daedalus will take most of the personnel and the department heads will leave tomorrow through the gate. _

_I hate being in charge here –don't feel adequate. I'll be thankful when this crisis is over and I can join John. It's a bit scary here right now._

_Please don't forget about me. Stay safe._

* * *

At 0800 hours Sheppard, Beckett, Elizabeth and Carson said their good-byes to Teyla and Ronon before walking through the Stargate to start new lives back on Earth. How do you start over after all they'd been through? Sheppard was immediately placed as a team leader at Cheyenne Mountain and began selecting a new team. After working with the most brilliant people in either galaxy the bar had been set pretty high, possibly too high. The one bright spot in John's return was securing a position in the infirmary for Jennifer. She'd be working with Dr. Lam and Beckett, it wasn't Atlantis but at least it was the next best thing.

He'd spent every night since the return thinking about Jennifer and what she might be doing. Carson assured him the amount of time she was spending getting the virus under control was not unusual. Plus, Woolsey's weekly report had mentioned his contact with Major Lorne and assurance as well that things were progressing smoothly without incident. He just needed to be patient and stop counting the days but that was hard to do in the middle of the night when his brain refused to shut down. He needed her here beside him where he could protect her.

* * *

Jennifer checked her notes one last time before making a 'Beckett' decision … time to step up to the plate and take responsibility. Her control group had been recovering slowly but surely and it was time to document her findings and request enough antibiotic to treat Anora, Cabell and the outlying areas. She wrote up a brief description of her findings along with her request for the antibiotic and gave it to Major Lorne who'd be contacting Woolsey tomorrow morning with his weekly report. Hopefully they'd have the medications tomorrow afternoon.

"Hey Sweetie, you missed dinner," Laura frowned sticking her head into Jen's office area.

Jennifer quickly looked at her watch marveling at how late it was. "I'm sorry, guess I got caught up."

"What's new," Laura chuckled. "Time to call it a night, come willingly and I won't report you to the Major."

"Hey, I know where all the bodies are buried … tit for tat," Jen snorted, raising one eyebrow.

"Ooh, you're in rare form, what's up?" she chuckled.

"I found the answer to this stubborn virus," Jen smiled as she put her data pad in the pack. "Let's go," she announced, standing up and moving toward the doorway.

"That's great news, Jen."

"Yes it is on sooooo many levels," she emphasized.

"As in …?" Laura asked.

"First of all, we should be able to save all the inhabitants of this planet as long as we can get to them, which puts us one step closer to going home and sleeping in a _real_ bed and eating _real_ food," she sighed rolling her eyes wearily. "Give me a minute to say goodnight to Marie and Belna."

"I'll wait for you outside."

Jennifer found Marie quickly giving her instructions to put everyone on the antibiotic that was working on the control group. Once Belna joined them she gave both women the wonderful news that she'd confirmed a positive course of treatment encouraging them that it'd just be a short time before the crisis would be over. Belna immediately excused herself so she could spread the word among her volunteers. Marie waited until Belna left before throwing her arms around Jennifer and hugging her soundly. Jennifer instructed Marie to wrap things up for the night and she'd send Sergeant Rains back for her in an hour.

Walking out to meet Laura, Jennifer smiled to herself thinking of the slow blush that engulfed Marie's face at the mention of Sergeant Rains. She made a mental note to ask her about the good Sergeant when she got a chance. Leaving the infirmary, she found Laura outside leaning against the building.

"All kidding aside, that's great news," Laura repeated putting her arm around Jen and squeezing her shoulders as they walked down the path toward camp.

"It'll be good to get home," she said softly.

Laura wondered if there was more to it than just wanting a warm bed and real meal. Her friend seemed strained with more than the present crisis. She decided to save her concerns for their next girl talk around the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jennifer moved from mental exhaustion to physical exhaustion once the course of treatment had been decided and the strain was beginning to show. By the end of the week Major Lorne had decided to order a full day of rest for her and Marie. For the next twenty-four hours they weren't allowed to step foot into the infirmary unless Belna deemed it an emergency situation that she couldn't handle.

She started off her morning by waking at her usual 0600 hours only to find a note pinned to her sleeping bag … _Go back to sleep, I don't want to see you leave your bed until 0800 hours at the earliest! _Jennifer chuckled to herself trying to determine if it was Evan or Laura who was making demands. Either way, it felt good to know someone was looking out for her.

Marie was in the middle of making breakfast when Jennifer poked her head out of her tent.

"Good Morning," Jen greeted as Marie handed her a hot cup of tea.

"Good Morning, I see you slept in a bit," Marie smiled as both women sat down on the log in front of the fire pit.

"I really don't think I had much choice," she laughed. "Is everyone on patrol?"

"Looks like it. They left the fire going and the coffee warming, which totally made my day," Marie sighed happily holding her coffee mug to warm her hands.

"How are things going with you and Sergeant Rains … is he behaving himself?" she snickered, arching her eyebrow teasingly.

"Too much of a gentleman at times," Marie grumbled. "Nothing against Lt. Cadman, but I do miss my bunkmate," she added blushing.

Jennifer leaned over and squeezed her friends shoulder, "You deserve a little happiness."

The women moved over to the camp kitchen finding some slices of canned ham and powered eggs left for them and proceeded to make their breakfast. They ate and visited around the campfire for another half hour before Marie announced she was going to check on things in the infirmary.

"I thought we were banished for the entire day?" Jennifer questioned as she stood and gathered their plates.

"I got permission to do a few things for Belna but you still have strict orders to stay in camp and I think I heard something about surprise check-ins," Marie instructed sheepishly. "Anything special you want me to check on?"

"No, I don't know what I'm supposed to do for the whole day. If I don't have something to occupy my time I'm liable to fall back to sleep," she said sarcastically.

"I think that's the point," Marie laughed.

Jennifer scowled as she washed up their dishes and cleaned up a bit around camp. Once the work was done she made herself another cup of tea and headed for her tent to write a few things in her journal.

Day 21 – Anora

_I actually got to sleep in this morning … not that I had much choice. Evan ordered a 24- hour rest day now that the virus is under control here in Anora. I feel like I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. A few more weeks and I should be heading home to Earth. Hopefully home to John. My biggest worry right now is he's had time to think about us and decided we don't make a good match. I think that would break my heart!_

_It's starting to get cold here. I just don't do well in cold weather, which is odd since I grew up in snow country! I must be getting old… I sure feel like it lately. I can't stop thinking about John today… please stay safe._

_

* * *

_

Sheppard sat on a bed in the infirmary waiting to be checked in after his off world mission. His optimism at finding a new team was quickly waning. The last few trips through the gate had proven rather disastrous and he was beginning to think Jennifer might have some fierce competition for the holder of the _most unlucky trips through the gate_. He'd been at it a couple of weeks now and was hoping to catch a ride to Area 51 over the weekend to spend some time with McKay. He needed a distraction before he bit someone's head off … Jennifer was taking too long and he was losing his patience.

"Hey there Colonel," Beckett greeted as he approached Sheppard's bed. "How was your trip, have you settled on a new team yet?" the doctor asked cheerily.

"Not yet, it may take longer than I thought," he frowned rolling his eyes.

"Well, try to be patient," he encouraged as he took Sheppard's blood pressure.

"Say Doc, have you heard anything from Atlantis?"

"Things seem to be progressing quite nicely. It should only be a few more weeks before everyone's home," he assured. "So, what have you got planned for the weekend?"

"I'm thinking of popping in on Rodney if I can find a transport going that way … why don't you come along?"

"Thanks for the invitation but I'm on call this weekend."

"So, got anything planned?" John asked.

"Actually, something quite enjoyable," he beamed while finishing up the Colonel's physical. "I'm going to do a little window shopping in the local pet shops. Now that we're back on Earth I'm thinking it's about time I look for a pet to keep me company."

"Good luck with that, Doc," Sheppard said as he pushed himself off the bed. "I'd sure appreciate any news you get from Lorne or Jennifer, I hate that we left them behind."

"Not to worry, Colonel, you left them in good hands with Major Lorne's team," he said encouragingly. "Although I understand, I'm a wee bit frustrated myself. I should be there working with Jennifer instead of safely tucked back here at Stargate command."

"Couldn't be helped Doc."

"I know," he sighed. " Now get out of here and go get some dinner while the food's still hot. I must say I do miss our commissary back on Atlantis."

"Yeah, Captain Sutter ran a nice kitchen," Sheppard agreed. "Thanks Carson," John added as he left for the dining hall.

* * *

Jennifer and Belna finished training the last of the volunteers sending some of them out into the town to check on villagers who hadn't been seen. Some of the people were still seriously fearful of strangers and refused to come to the clinic for treatment. Jennifer finally found time to sit down with Major Lorne to plan their trip to Cabell at the end of the week.

Where Anora had always been an ally the same couldn't be said for Cabell. The ongoing distrust and hostility had gone on for years between the two settlements increasing over the past year into monthly skirmishes along both borders. Although the officials of Cabell had guaranteed safe passage and protection while the Atlantis teams worked in their settlement Lorne remained apprehensive wishing he had an additional team with him while treating Cabell's sick.

"What sort of timeframe are we looking at?" Lorne asked as soon as everyone was seated.

"I met with their healer last week and she assured me that an infirmary and volunteers would be ready for us when we arrive so I'm guessing we won't be more than ten to fourteen days at the most," Jennifer explained. "Marie and I will train their volunteers and treat the sick while their healer, Prina, canvasses the town for any reluctant stragglers. Hopefully those infected will come to the clinic voluntarily, which will speed things up tremendously."

"While we're in Cabell Cadman and I will be guarding you, Doc. I want someone with our people at all times. Marie, I'll leave Sergeant Rains with you if you feel comfortable," he instructed.

"I have no problems with the Sergeant," Marie replied, feeling a warm flush creep its way up her neck.

"We'll keep the same sleeping arrangements and no one is to wander off unescorted… not even to the latrine," he ordered. "What about your techs?"

"I don't see any reason to detain them any longer. I plan on packing up supplies and equipment we don't need and sending it back to Atlantis along with a report for Mr. Woolsey. I'd still like to keep Marie with us," she smiled at her friend apologetically, "at least until we get through with Cabell."

"I'm fine, I already planned on staying for the long haul," she confirmed.

"When will you be ready to send your techs through the gate?" Lorne asked writing notes on his small pad of paper.

"Give us a day or two to pack up what we don't need."

"Also make out a list of the supplies you want and we'll send it with your lab guys," Lorne said making a list of a few things his team might need as well.

"I'll let you girls get back to work, the sooner we get done the sooner we go home," he encouraged as he stood to leave.

Jennifer had Marie help her the rest of the day packing up unneeded equipment and supplies. She took one of the bigger totes and slowly emptied it into two different piles … keeping and returning. As she got down to the bottom of the container she found a small sealed envelop labeled "Dr. Keller". Quickly opening the envelop she found a personal note from John bringing a smile and blush to her face. Jennifer tucked the note in her pocket to read later in private giving her something huge to look forward to.

The women worked for another hour before Laura came to escort them to dinner. They were eighty percent of the way packed for their trip to Cabell and should be able to easily finish sorting all the supplies to be returned to Atlantis by tomorrow afternoon. If all went well, they'd leave for the other settlement in a couple of days.

* * *

Sergeant Rains arrived at the infirmary to escort the women just as the sun was setting. It was Rains' turn to cook and Marie joined him to help as soon as they entered the camp. Jennifer excused herself to go change into something a bit more comfortable and warmer. Long days and cold temperatures tended to make her extremely sleepy. After changing her clothes she tucked her note from Sheppard into her journal deciding to read it later after everyone went to bed. She put her hair in a ponytail and returned to the fire to warm up a bit before dinner.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Laura asked as she and Evan entered the camp after their patrol. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, but I think they're working on it."

"Looks like Rains has KP duty tonight and Marie's helping so it shouldn't be long," Lorne said nodding toward the camp stove.

"More like distracting him," Jen chuckled.

"So that's who's keeping her up late at night … I wondered," Laura laughed. "At least she's safe," she added with a grin.

Lorne did a quick head count mentally locating everyone in their party. Meyers and Booker were on patrol duty so that just left the lab techs.

"Where are your other team members Doc?" Evan asked setting the coffee pot near the edge of the fire to keep warm.

"The guys wanted to stay a bit longer and get packed up. They're more than ready to leave our merry group, I don't think camping's their thing," she said rolling her eyes. "Not that my bony backside is enjoying it all that much either," she mumbled to herself.

Marie and Rains finished making dinner handing out plates to everyone around the fire. The delicacy for the evening was sweet and sour chicken over rice with a freeze-dried cookie. Jennifer decided she's tasted worse and proceeded to eat most of her meal rewarding the Sergeant with her cookie.

The group sat around the fire afterwards drinking camp coffee and in Jennifer's case, hot cocoa. The warm brew was very comforting tonight for some reason. With full bellies and a warm fire they slowly drifted into the military version of Kum By Ya … lots of war stories and disastrous skirmishes from days gone by. Jennifer particularly enjoyed the pranks and antics they shared from their days in boot camp. As the night progressed she could feel what energy she had left slowing eeking away. After a few head snaps Evan suggested she call it a night.

"Come on sleepyhead," Laura grinned, "I'll walk you to the latrine before you conk out completely."

"I don't want to miss anything," she whined as Laura pulled her up.

"We'll save all the good stuff for tomorrow," Laura laughed.

Jennifer slipped into her tent to gather her toothbrush and face cream wishing the facilities were closer to her tent.

"How are you doing Jen?" Laura asked as they walked out of the camp toward the infirmary.

"Tired … ready to be home…I think," she answered thinking about John. "How about you?"

"I'm doing fine but then I get to spend time with Evan so I won't complain about the accommodations."

"I'm so glad you're making plans for a future together," Jen confided sighing heavily.

"You know … it's been a while since we've had a girl talk." Laura wondered if there was more to Jen's melancholy mood than just the mission. "How was your vacation … did you hang out with anyone special?"

"There weren't many left in the city. I caught up on sleep and read a couple of books and just hung out."

"So … with anyone special?" she asked again, grinning.

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter now that everything's changed. It's so sad to know that all our friends will be scattered all over the world by the time we get back."

"Do you think you'll see your _friend_ again … is he in the military or a civilian?" Laura gently prodded.

"It doesn't matter… but it was nice getting to know someone on a girlie level," she grinned at her friend. "I think it had potential to go somewhere if fate hadn't stepped in, or maybe I should say if the Ancients hadn't stepped in."

"You shouldn't give up just yet. Maybe Mr. Wonderful is working at the SGC and you'll see him again," she encouraged.

"I haven't totally given up. I tend to doubt myself when I'm tired. This separation isn't a confidence builder either," she growled.

Arriving back at Jen's tent Laura reached over and gave her friend a warm hug gently rubbing her back as she held her for a few moments. "I'm willing to put the boy talk on the back burner for now _if_ I get that girl talk when we get back complete with details of all the moments spent with your _friend_ … deal?" she asked as she released Jen from her arms.

"It's a deal," she agreed wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

Jennifer situated herself on her sleeping bag and pulled out her note from John. She held it for a few minutes to her chest closing her eyes as she prayed to the Ancients that it wasn't a _Dear John_ letter.

_Dear Jennifer … How's my girl? I don't know how long it'll take you to find this note; I hope it's sooner rather than later. Either way, please hurry home … I need you._ _I'm finding it harder than I thought to walk away from our city, I don't like leaving you behind._

_I tried again to join you on Anora but O'Neill is adamant about complying with the Ancient's wishes. We shouldn't have given the city back to them or at least insisted on staying. I feel so angry and frustrated right now. _

_Please be careful and listen to Lorne and Cadman. They're seasoned soldiers and they'll keep you safe. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love, John_

Jennifer read the note again as she dried her eyes and pulled out her journal. She wrote a few lines before blowing out the lantern and sliding into her sleeping bag falling asleep with thoughts of John running through her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today was moving day and Dr. Keller couldn't be happier. The epidemic was totally controlled in Anora allowing the team to move their mercy operation across the border to Cabell.

Major Lorne dialed into Atlantis with a request for a jumper to transport the unneeded equipment back to the City of the Ancestors along with Jennifer's lab technicians. The men were no longer needed and would be gating back to the SGC as soon as they checked in with Mr. Woolsey and handed off Lorne's mission report.

While Lorne's team broke camp Jennifer walked to the infirmary to check on her patients one last time and say good-bye to Belna assuring her they'd be back soon.

"Healer Jennifer, it has been an honor to work with you and on behalf of all my people I will say thank you very much," Belna said as she reached in to hug Jennifer tightly.

"You and your people are good allies … it was our pleasure to help."

"I have spoken with healer Prina and she will meet you at the border with Official Maylor and together they will guide you to their infirmary," Belna advised.

"Thank you Belna for all your help, you've been a good friend," Jennifer said giving her one last hug.

Jennifer signaled to Marie who was saying good-bye to some of the volunteers and together they made their way out of the infirmary to join Major Lorne and the team. After storing any unnecessary items in a back room at the infirmary they distributed the remaining supplies and equipment amongst themselves and began the two-mile hike to the border.

Thinking back over the past few weeks, Jennifer walked along the trail analyzing their mission and all that'd been accomplished, finding it very encouraging. She'd finally accepted being sent back to Earth and was actually starting to get excited about a new beginning. Sending her lab technicians home today left her feeling almost euphoric knowing she was that much closer to finishing up and heading home, back to John.

"Hey short stuff, how's it going?" Laura asked bumping her shoulder as she slipped in beside Jennifer.

"I'm doing good, almost great," she grinned for the first time in days.

"And that would be because … ?" Laura inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know … I just feel like we're almost done. I'm even starting to embrace the idea of going back to Earth, not that we have much choice," Jen smirked.

"Are you maybe looking forward to seeing your mystery man?" Laura prodded.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that?" she reminded her.

"_Right_," Laura snorted, "I made that agreement in a moment of weakness."

"Well, I'm holding you to it! We'll have our girl talk once we get home … where ever that is."

"So what's your time frame, Doc?"

"I'm thinking maybe two weeks in Cabell at the most and then we'll head back to Anora and back through the gate if everything goes well," Jen explained confidently.

"Normally I'd say that sounds good but we're traveling with the infamous Dr. Keller and so far we haven't had any calamities."

"Unless you consider the Ancients returning to Atlantis and kicking us all to the curb while we were off world. Or maybe being in the middle of an epidemic and losing Dr. Beckett forcing me to figure it out by myself," Jennifer scowled.

"Well, I guess there is that. I didn't think about any events that may have occurred before I got here but I'll concede … you have a point. So, two weeks and its girl's night with popcorn and true confessions."

"Sounds like a plan," Jen smiled. "Now, go spend time with your sweetie before you have to get back to work."

The team spent the afternoon setting up camp and establishing a perimeter. The introductions went well and Jennifer felt comfortable with Prina and the new volunteers she'd be working with.

Major Lorne and his team continued to be on high alert not feeling completely confident in enemy territory even if it was a mercy mission. He'd promised his commanding officer he's take special precautions with Dr. Keller and he planned on returning Jennifer in one piece even if he did seem overly cautious.

Jennifer and Marie went directly to the infirmary upon arriving in Cabell. The village had set up a temporary clinic and shelter for the sick on the outskirts of town near a large clearing suitable for their campsite. Healer Prina showed the women around the infirmary helping them get oriented ending the tour with a small desk and chair at the back of the room set up as Jennifer's office space. Jen stowed her backpack and started examining patients as Marie began breaking out supplies and vaccine from the duffle bag.

After finishing with the tents, Booker and Rains started making dinner while Meyers worked on the fire pit. Official Maylor spent an hour with Major Lorne going over a list of do's and don'ts he expected the Lantians to follow as long as they were in Cabell, with the first rule being don't leave your designated area. After their discussion Lorne was even more anxious to finish their work and go back to Anora. They were all beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel and were eager to get back to family and loved ones on Earth.

* * *

Sheppard walked into the mess hall after his mission hoping to find some distraction from his constant thoughts of Jennifer. Filling his tray he quickly took a seat across from Beckett thankful to find a friendly face.

"Say Doc, how's it going in the new job?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, it's not Atlantis but the company is good," Carson replied. "Dr. Lam is a joy to work with and we're both looking forward to having Jennifer with us soon."

"Speaking of … have you heard from our people in the Pegasus?"

"Major Lorne has moved the group to Cabell so it shouldn't be long now. I talked with one of the lab technicians when they returned earlier this week and he agreed it shouldn't be but a couple of weeks and the last of the Atlantis expedition will be home," Carson explained, sharing what little information he had.

"That's good, I feel like we've left them behind and I don't like it," Sheppard grumbled.

"It won't be long Colonel and you'll have all your people home safe and sound. How are you doing finding a new team?"

"Not as easy as it sounds," he frowned. "I'm finding I even miss McKay."

"I for one am looking forward to our dinner date next week. Elizabeth hasn't returned any of my phone calls so I'm going to stop by her apartment and invite her in person to join us," Beckett resolved.

"Yeah, I've left a couple messages for her too. It'll be good to see her," Sheppard agreed as both men stood to leave.

* * *

The first week on Cabell flew by quickly leaving only a few more volunteers to train. Jennifer was quite satisfied with all they'd accomplished even taking a few evenings off during the week.

Jen found herself thinking about John more than she should have putting herself in a melancholy mood by late afternoon. After her last training session she excused herself for the day and wandered back to camp for a short rest before dinner. Grabbing Sergeant Meyers Jennifer walked down to the river on the edge of their camp and sat with her feet in the water. Meyers took up guard duty a few feet from the river giving Jennifer some privacy.

Major Lorne and Lieutenant Cadman finished their perimeter check ending up at the infirmary. Laura volunteered to do a quick sweep of the infirmary planning to check on Jennifer at the same time. The Major continued on to the camp to check in and send Booker and Rains on sentry duty.

After checking in with his men Lorne was informed that Meyers and Keller were down by the river. Grabbing a couple bottles of water he headed in that direction.

"Sergeant?" Lorne inquired.

"Sir, it's been quiet."

"I'll take over, if I'm not mistaken you're on kitchen duty tonight," Lorne said smirking. "Try to make it edible," he chuckled slapping his teammate on the shoulder.

Making his way down to the water, Evan took a seat next to Jennifer on the bank of the river.

"Hey Shortie, how're you doing?" he asked, bumping shoulders as he sat next to her.

"I'm doing okay, thanks for the water," she replied with a sad smile.

Evan sat with Jen in companionable silence watching the water tumble and flow over the rocks for a few minutes before putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Whatcha been dwelling on today?"

Jennifer hesitated before relaxing in his affectionate embrace resting her head on his shoulder. "Couldn't stop myself from thinking about all our friends we may never see again," she shared.

"Any special friends you want to talk about?"

"You've been talking to Laura I see," she accused sarcastically.

"You know, the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. She's worried about you," he explained.

"By the time we get home I doubt if there'll be a _special_ friend. My timing has always sucked," she growled.

"So… your friend, is it someone I know? Or maybe I should ask if it's someone I'd approve of?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"It really doesn't matter. Now that everyone's back on Earth he'll probably throw me to the curb once we return. I'd probably have a better chance if we stayed in the Pegasus galaxy, not as many to choose from out here," she sighed sadly.

"Hey, that's not true. You're one of the most beautiful and talented women I know, so no more talk like that. Every man on Atlantis would've loved to score a date with you including the three lunks guarding you 24/7. They'd be breaking down your door if you didn't have friends in high places."

"Thanks Evan, I'm just tired and homesick. Have I told you how thankful I am that you and Laura are with me?" she asked reflectively. "I need to thank Colonel Sheppard when we get home."

Evan could sense Laura's presence somewhere behind him and gave a slight nod knowing she'd understand. "Love you Jen," he said kissing the top of her head and squeezing her shoulders.

"Love you too Ev … thanks," she whispered as he slowly stood.

Turning to head back to camp, Evan hesitated giving Laura a quick kiss before leaving the women alone for some girl time.

"Hey girlfriend, tough day?" Laura asked as she filled the space Evan vacated.

"I'm a woman in need of a hot bubble bath and a good bottle of wine," she said longingly.

"With a pepperoni pizza and a couple bottles of beer afterwards," Laura suggested.

"Popcorn and _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ on a big screen instead of my laptop," Jennifer giggled.

"Real popcorn with lots of butter like the kind you get at the movie theaters. And Milkduds."

"Whoppers for me with a large Coke, the kind you get out of a dispenser, not the canned sodas," Jen added wistfully.

"Lots and lots of nail polish … we can do each other's toes," Laura grinned.

"A new dress."

"New shoes."

"New earrings."

"Somewhere to wear them," Laura snorted.

"Someone to wear them for," Jen added rolling her eyes. "At least you have that one covered."

"Exchanging secrets in the dark under the stars," Laura sighed thinking about all the wonderful talks the two friends had shared over the years.

"I'd trade it all for one more year in Atlantis," Jennifer said longingly.

"Me too, sweetie, me too." Laura stood pulling Jennifer to her feet and the friends slowly made their way back to camp just in time for dinner.

The last of the Atlantis expedition sat around the campfire sharing Worst Date Ever stories until long after the stars came out. Jennifer sat and soaked it all in knowing everyone would be scattered once they returned to the SGC. Just another perfect evening in the Pegasus galaxy and she wanted to remember every minute of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

_Many thanks to bailey1ak for all your help and encouragement… couldn't have done it without you!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Sheppard walked through the event horizon on his return trip from checking on the Ori supporting one of his team members. Six weeks later and he still hadn't found a good mix, his frustration showing in his attitude. It'd been another freaky accident leaving one of his men with a broken ankle, which only added to his thinking that there was nothing easy when it came to off world missions regardless of what galaxy you're in. He was hoping that wasn't the case for Jennifer … she'd been gone too long and he was starting to worry she was pushing her luck.

After reporting to General Landry, Sheppard heard the gate begin to dial hearing the _off world activation _warning_._

"Hold on, Colonel. You may get a kick out of this." Landry smiled leading the way to the control room. "This should be General O'Neill on his scheduled check-in from Atlantis."

"He went back, sir?"

"Woolsey needed a little back-up. Apparently the Ancients find him a bit trying," the General chuckled. "Imagine that!"

"Mmm!" Sheppard agreed.

Landry and Sheppard arrived in the control room just as Woolsey and Jack appeared on the video screen.

"General," O'Neill greeted

"General," Landry answered.

"Is that Sheppard there with you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir," John said leaning in toward the camera.

"Talks are proceeding at an acceptable pace; but the real news is that the Pegasus Replicators are heading back to Atlantis to make another run at the city," Woolsey said jumping right into his briefing.

"They are?" John stated nervously.

"No-one here seems to be that worried about it," O'Neill replied shrugging.

"Why not?" Landry asked.

"They're Ancients!" Jack answered sarcastically.

"Apparently these Replicators have a law in their base code that makes it impossible for them to harm their creators," Woolsey explained.

"And they're expecting to find _us_," Sheppard added.

"According to Helia, they're gonna run into some kinda nasty surprise," O'Neill said.

"So you can pass it on to Doctor McKay that if you and he hadn't rescued the Ancients and returned Atlantis to their care ...," Woolsey began only to be cut off by Colonel Sheppard.

"I'd have lost the city anyway."

"Right." Jack affirmed.

"We'll also be sending Major Lorne's team and the medical personnel through the gate later this afternoon," Woolsey informed.

"Well, we should get back to our talks ... and talks and talks. O'Neill out."

* * *

Major Lorne had everyone up early eating breakfast before they broke camp. Jennifer met last night with healer Prina leaving detailed instructions on what symptoms to look for and how to administer emergency care should anything else arise while Major Lorne updated Official Maylor asking for safe passage as they returned to Anora.

Jennifer could feel the unspoken relief flowing in and around camp as they readied themselves to leave. Hopefully she'd be spending the night safely enfolded in John's arms catching up on the last six weeks… that's how long it'd been since she'd seen him but more like two plus months since she'd had a real shower with hot water. Sitting with one final cup of hot tea around the campfire she watched the men take down the tents.

"Penny for your thoughts," Laura teased sitting down beside her.

"A penny … what happened to inflation and cost of living?" she snorted.

"Okay, quarter for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about the really hot shower I plan on taking tonight before crawling into a real bed," Jen sighed deeply.

"Anyone else you're thinking about?" she grinned.

"Just wondering if anyone else is thinking about me?" Jennifer softly growled. "What will you do once you get back?"

"Not sure. Probably resume my duties on the Daedalus although if they kept to schedule I missed my ride so I may have to wait at the SGC till they return from the Pegasus," Laura explained. "We may have time for that _girl talk_ after all," she added wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not till I've had my hot shower!"

"Okay Doc, it's time to move out," Lorne announced giving Laura a hand up. "We'll check in with Belna and then gate back to Atlantis. Hopefully by tonight we'll be eating pizza and smelling a whole lot better, especially you Booker," Lorne announced prompting a laugh from everyone including Booker. "Let's go home people," he added as they all began the walk back to Anora.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard really wanted to talk further to General Landry about the Replicators but his commanding officer didn't want to dwell on it since it looked like O'Neill and Woolsey had it all under control. John still felt it was a lot more dangerous than they could possibly know. His worry was heightened knowing he still had personnel in the Pegasus galaxy … _Jennifer_ was still in the Pegasus galaxy. Hopefully by this afternoon he could relax having everyone home in one piece. This may very well be the one mission Jennifer eeks by on without a problem.

* * *

Jennifer walked into the clinic on Anora spotting Belna across the room. The healer had a look of relief wash over her face at the sight of Jennifer and Marie causing the women to wonder what had happened while they were gone.

"Healer Jennifer, I am so thankful to see you."

"Belna, are you okay?" Marie asked worriedly.

"We just got word yesterday that our village in the mountains has been hit with the disease. I can't leave all these patients and my volunteers are helping those who are sick around the town and outlying farms."

"Let me talk to Major Lorne for a few minutes … we are scheduled to return to Atlantis today but I'll see what we can do."

Jennifer felt obligated to see to the sick even if it meant a few more days of inconvenience. She'd seen how devastating something like this could be in these small communities and didn't want their abandonment to be the last thing the people of Anora remember about the Lantians. Finding Evan she quickly explained the situation and after conferring with Belna, they came up with a plan of action.

"I'd like to send everyone home and the two of us make the trip. We haven't encountered any resistance or hostility toward our group so I feel pretty confident we can handle it. How much would we have to take with us?" Evan asked.

"I should be able to fit most everything in one duffle and my backpack with room for food." She summarized. "Belna said it was about a day and a half walk from here so that'd be three days travel and one day to administer the treatment and hopefully have enough time to give someone some basic training. I can leave most of our supplies with the village and our trip back will be more comfortable."

"What about a guide?" Evan asked.

"Their healer stayed in town waiting for our return so she and her companion will guide us to the village."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll round everyone up and give out the new orders," Lorne said sighing as he thought about the plans he'd had for a hot shower and a more private evening with Laura.

Jennifer pulled Marie aside to a corner of the infirmary and gave her a quick note she'd jotted to John. Her friend had agreed to be discrete with the errand and thankfully hadn't asked any questions.

Time for good-byes … Jen took the time to properly hug Laura promising a night of _girl talk_ once they were together again. Moving over to Marie she hugged her colleague and whispered another thank-you for all her help and for delivering her note. Turning around, she laughed at Lorne's team as the men lined up insisting on their own hugs. She truly cared for each and every one of her friends and felt the tears threaten as she thought of the close bonds they all now shared after spending so much time together. It was especially nice to see Marie edge closer to Sergeant Rains as they prepared to leave.

Lorne had robbed everyone of the remaining supplies they had in their field kits as well as any food they might have left before walking them to the gate. As they disappeared round a bend in the trial she saw Evan reach down and take Laura's hand to hold during the few minutes they had left together. Just this simple show of affection caused a single tear to escape down her cheek. She was so grateful for such good friends in her life and found herself whispering a short _be safe_ as they disappeared from sight.

While she waited for Evan to return, Jen repacked the duffle bag and both backpacks leaving all the unnecessary items at the infirmary until their return. She took one last tour around the clinic checking to see how the patients were doing and gleaning any information she could from Belna about the settlement in the mountains. She finished up as Evan returned and they left immediately with their guide hoping to get halfway before dark.

* * *

General O'Neill greeted Marie and the returning military as they crossed over the event horizon into the gate room. Lieutenant Booker handed Major Lorne's mission report to the General and explained the changing situation. They left their gear in a pile on the gate room floor awaiting orders from O'Neill.

"Okay, listen up people," Jack barked. "You will all be gating to the SGC immediately … hot showers and hot toddies are waiting for you on the other side except for you Cadman, you'll return to the Daedalus and continue your tour. They're in orbit above 788 awaiting your arrival.

"Thank you sir," she replied moving to the back of the room.

"Dial the SGC," O'Neill instructed.

* * *

Sheppard paced back and forth at the bottom of the ramp not caring anymore who might be watching. For the time being most of the military were being absorbed back into Stargate Command until transfer orders could be cut but Sheppard didn't see it that way. Until his people, military or civilian, actually stepped off the ramp and entered into the Cheyenne Mountain complex they were his responsibility and he wouldn't rest until everyone was present and accounted for.

As the gate came to life shifting and locking in chevrons, Dr. Beckett joined Sheppard waiting for the Atlantis personnel to make their appearance. Meyers and Booker were the first across the event horizon with Marie following as Rains brought up the rear. All were heavily laden with supplies and equipment left over from the mission.

Carson greeted Marie helping her with the packs and duffle she was carrying. The two spent a few minutes off to the side of the main group while Marie briefed Beckett on their current situation.

"Lieutenant," Sheppard quietly snarled as the man approached. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Sorry, sir, Major and the Doc were asked to check on a mountain settlement once we got back to Anora. They'll probably be another three days," Booker explained quickly. "Lt. Cadman rendezvoused with the Daedalus in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Damn," Sheppard growled under his breath. This was not what he wanted to hear.

Allowing Colonel Sheppard a few minutes with his people, General Landry watched from the control room before slowly making his way to the embarkation room as soon as the gate closed down.

"Welcome home SGA-2. I see you're missing Major Lorne and Dr. Keller."

"Yes Sir," Lieutenant Booker stated as he stood at attention before the general.

"I assume everything is okay," Landry said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes Sir, last minute change of plans."

"I'd like a full briefing with all of you including Colonel Sheppard in three hours. That should give you plenty of time to get checked in, showered and something hot to eat," Landry instructed.

* * *

After the briefing John was frustrated and angry at the way things were going. Jennifer was supposed to be home. He'd cleaned his quarters and spruced the place up complete with a huge bouquet of flowers sitting on the bedside table. They were supposed to be eating pizza and making plans for the future together. Instead he was sitting alone in the mess hall running his hands through his hair wondering how hard it would be to hijack a jumper and go get her himself.

He was just finishing up his coffee when Marie walked in. Sheppard watched her scan the room and lock eyes with him before heading in his direction.

"Good evening Colonel," she smiled shyly.

"It's good to see you Marie, please have a seat," John nodded at the chair across from him.

"Sir, Dr. Keller asked me to deliver this to you and I'm afraid this is the first opportunity I've had to find you," she explained handing John the small envelop.

"How's she doing?"

"She was very disappointed at the turn of events today but felt responsible to finish the job we'd all started," she replied. "She's been wonderful and done an amazing job but I could see the strain and stress of being away for so long beginning to take its toll."

"How long do you think it'll take her to finish up and get home?"

"I'm sure it shouldn't be more than four to five days and I've no doubt that Major Lorne will be sure she gets home safely," Marie assured him, standing to leave.

"Thank you Marie, you're a good friend," he sighed with a small nod.

Sheppard looked at the sealed envelope turning it over several times in his hands. He thought about taking it back to his quarters for a little more privacy but couldn't stand the thought of sitting in his room without her beside him. After filling his coffee mug one more time he settled back at his table and opened the envelope.

Dear John … I almost had a perfect mission with no mishaps – surely an upset with whoever is holding the betting pool. But then we had to go and extend the mission. Does that count?

_I miss you. I miss you terribly and had such grand plans for our reunion tonight. Please forgive me. I just couldn't leave a whole community of people without a cure just so I could be in your arms once again…but please know that's where I want to be right now. _

_I should only be another few days so please don't be mad. _

_My love, Jen _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sheppard was sitting at his desk finishing his mission report when Rodney walked it. The scientist had flown in from area 51 for the evening to have dinner with John and Carson. McKay had been looking forward to a night with friends having been cooped up at a distant facility in a capacity that was a mere shadow of his former position or duties.

"Hey McKay, you're early … hope you don't mind sitting for a few minutes," Sheppard greeted nodding toward the empty chair.

"Actually, we're late. Carson made reservations then left to pick up Elizabeth, so chop chop. I told him we'd meet them there," Rodney explained fidgeting.

"Well, it's good to see you too, McKay," John said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes … It's been a while, you look good, now let's go I'm starving," Rodney rambled as he headed for the door.

The friends and former colleagues spent the evening sharing stories and enjoying a good meal together. As Elizabeth was preparing to leave a trio of cell phones began ringing around the table with Carson urging them to share the news since he'd left his cell phone at home. The foursome left immediately for Cheyenne Mountain having been called back to the SGC.

After seating themselves around the table in the conference room, Landry activated the remote screen.

"We got this data burst about twenty minutes ago."

"Atlantis is under attack from Replicators. Somehow they figured out how to override their programming. The Ancients were taken off guard and have lost most of the city already," O'Neill shouted. "Request immediate evacuation!"

"They're coming!" Woolsey yelled as the transmission shut down.

After dealing with the initial horror of the situation, they began exchanging different ideas on what could have gone wrong and how to save the city along with O'Neill and Woolsey.

"How it happened doesn't matter. The question is: how do we fix it?" Sheppard stressed looking around the table.

"That's why I called you in," the General interrupted right away. "I have my orders. The Daedalus is already on the way. Now, what I need from you is ... what's the best way to get a nuke past the shield?" Landry asked activating the screen again showing a schematic of Atlantis.

"Sir, General O'Neill and Woolsey may still be alive. Now, I know the city like the back of my hand. Just give me sixty marines and some of Colonel Carter's new, um ...," Sheppard stuttered clicking his fingers to recall the name of the weapon.

"Anti-Replicator weapons," McKay interjected.

"Yeah, _those_ things," the Colonel agreed.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I have standing orders. They happen to be _General O'Neill's_ standing orders. Now, how do I get a nuke past their shield?" Landry insisted, looking around the table impatiently.

* * *

John sat in his office with Weir, McKay and Beckett bemoaning the situation, frustrated with the current plan to destroy the city. Soon their grumbling turned to a more creative exchange of possibilities.

"You know, uh - _hypothetically _- Teyla and Ronon 'd be more than willing to help ... if we asked," Sheppard suggested.

"We would need to gate into Atlantis. All they'd need to do to keep us out is activate the Gate's shield," Weir countered, quickly picking up on Sheppard's train of thought.

"Well, I did write a back door to the shield program a couple of years ago when Kolya stormed the city, so ... I mean, it could _hypothetically_ let us get into the Gateroom," McKay added.

"General Landry was worried about the Replicators rewriting the Bridge macro to gate them somewhere else in the Milky Way. Does that mean _you_ could change the macro - take us somewhere else in the Pegasus?" Elizabeth inquired feigning innocence.

"Somewhere like, uh ... just talking here ... the Athosian settlement where Teyla and Ronon are?" John asked.

"We'd need a Jumper," McKay offered.

"... and some of those A.," Sheppard added

"... _and_ someone to make sure Landry doesn't close the iris on us," Weir reminded them.

"Hmm!" McKay acknowledged, antsy with the need for a data pad.

"Hypothetically," Elizabeth added thoughtfully.

"Of course!" Beckett agreed.

* * *

Jennifer awoke to an empty tent and the smell of coffee wafting through the tent flap. Looking around she noticed Evan had already rolled up his sleeping bag and gathered their things in a pile next to the flap. Following his example she quickly dressed and rolled her own bag placing it in the pile before she walked outside.

"Good morning," she greeted, taking a seat on the log next to him.

"Morning sunshine," Evan returned as they sat in front of the fire. "Saved you some," he smiled, handing her a cup of coffee.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to the settlement?" she asked on a sigh. "I'm still worn out from yesterday's trek."

"Merna said we should make it before darkness if we keep up a steady pace."

"At least it's all down hill on the way back," she smirked rolling her eyes.

"Hang in there … this is the last push and then we'll be back at the SGC warm and well fed," he encouraged her.

"You're right … just three more days and we'll be home … I can do this!" she declared, firmly trying to sound convincing, if only to herself.

Sure enough, just before sundown they broke through the tree line and entered the settlement. Merna was greeted by several villagers clearly relieved to see she'd brought help. Their guide quickly led them through the main part of the village to the other side of the central fire pit and into her house.

Merna used a room in her home as a clinic to treat minor inflictions sending anything major to Belna. Unfortunately, this illness that was spreading quickly through their community left the inflicted too weak to make the long trek. Merna left her sister at her home taking down information as villagers became sick while she went to seek help. She'd only been gone three days and already there were another dozen taken ill and seeking aid.

Jennifer quickly took over the clinic setting up her supplies as Merna helped her devise a plan of action. The women decided to go through the list and treat the sickest patients first followed by a door-to-door dispensing of the antibiotic. The wisest move at this point would be to put everyone in the settlement on the antibiotic hoping to wipe out any chance of missing someone or re-infection.

Merna brought two women with her to observe and learn so they could help with the sick once Jennifer and Lorne left. After loading up her bag, Jennifer and the women started down their list treating those who'd been ill the longest with Lorne along for protection.

After treating the villagers on the list, Lorne began to set up camp while Jennifer and Merna re-packed her bag for the morning. Merna's helpers quickly made a light meal for everyone calling them all together as soon as the table was set.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful meal," Jennifer said gratefully. It was a fairly meager offering but real food nonetheless, which was a welcome change from the dehydrated cuisine they'd been sharing lately. "Looks like we treated everyone on the urgent list this evening so in the morning we'll start on the rest of the settlement."

"Do you have enough medicine for everyone?" Merna inquired hopefully.

"Yes, and we'll leave a small supply with Belna if you need more after we've gone. How long do you think it will take to get through the rest of the population?" Jennifer asked wearily.

"We would like you to help us until after the mid day meal. Then if you feel we are properly trained we would be happy to finish the injections leaving you sufficient time to start your journey back to the Ancestral Ring," she explained.

"Sounds like a perfect plan," Jennifer agreed smiling. "Well, I guess it's time to clean up and get some rest," she added, rising.

"Doc, I'll help with the cleaning. I want you to get ready for bed," Evan quietly instructed. His voice was firm letting her know there'd be no arguing with him.

As Lorne gathered the plates and platters Jennifer said goodnight to everyone and walked to the tent, which was set up next to the house. She was relieved to see that Evan had laid out their sleeping bags and even had the lantern ready to light. Sitting on her sleeping bag Jen pulled out her journal hoping to write a few lines before Evan joined her.

_Day 55 (I think) - Mountain Settlement We made it to the mountain settlement just as the sun set. Spent most of the evening and well into the night treating the worst of the sick. We got here before anyone succumbed to the sickness so I feel great about that. It was hard to watch the rest of our team walk through the gate without us. I know I'm being selfish but I had my heart set on seeing John. I worry about our relationship. I haven't had any contact in weeks and starting to have doubts. What if he came to his senses and doesn't want to pursue anything further with me? I'm probably just tired and worn out … but if you dump me John Sheppard I'll put you through the physical from Hell next opportunity I have!_

_We'll work most of the day tomorrow and then start back to Anora and gate home. Just a couple more days. Evan is making sure I get enough sleep and helping out as much as he can … I must look horrible to cause so much concern. I'm looking forward to gaining back the weight I've lost with real food when we get home!_

_I miss you John, stay safe._

Jennifer put her journal away grabbing her toothbrush and washcloth before making her way back to the house. In less than five minutes she was tucked into her sleeping bag trying to find a comfortable position.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard and his merry band of misfits put their hypothetical plan into action after gearing up and stealing a jumper. Before anyone could stop them they were through the wormhole and on their way to the Pegasus galaxy with Elizabeth, Carson, McKay and Sheppard on board. After picking up Teyla and Ronon at the new Athosian settlement, they dialed Atlantis and commenced plan A.

In less than thirty-six hours they'd secured the city, destroyed the Replicators, rescued General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey and saved Atlantis from being blown up by a nuke once the Daedalus arrived. All in all, it was a good mission and the reward was getting their City returned to them in one piece. General O'Neill's first act after the danger had passed was to grant Elizabeth's request to stay in Atlantis and resume command along with Carson Beckett and SGA-1. The Daedalus beamed down what personnel they could spare until they could return in a few weeks with enough recruits to properly run the city. Running the engines on maximum, Caldwell hoped to shave a week off the return trip.

* * *

After her shift Laura beamed into Atlantis looking for Colonel Sheppard. She'd be leaving tomorrow on the Daedalus but wanted an update concerning Evan and Jennifer before she left.

"Colonel Sheppard, do you have a moment?" Laura asked standing at attention in the doorway to his office.

"At ease Lieutenant, I've been expecting you," he nodded toward the empty chair across from his desk. "Come take a seat … relax, we're off duty," he added, looking at her stiff posture.

"Thank you Sir," she replied. "I was wondering if you've had any contact with Dr. Keller or Major Lorne since you've been back?" she inquired hopefully.

"Sorry Cadman, the gate's off line right now while we make repairs. Seems the Naquadah bomb we set off in the gate room caused some damage to the ring. McKay is working on it now. I'm hoping to have Lorne and Jennifer home by the end of the week."

"From my experience Naquadah can be very unpredictable. You're lucky it didn't take down the whole tower."

"Yeah, well it did do quite a bit of damage but the Replicators were able to restore the tower before we eliminated them," he frowned at the memory of watching the whole top half of the tower blow apart. "The Stargate must have been on the bottom of their _to do_ _list_ and unfortunately we're not as fast at repairing things so it may take a few days. I'm sure by the time you get back here with our people Lorne and the Doc will be back to their duties here in Atlantis."

"Yes sir, I'll look forward to that," she replied standing to leave.

"Laura," Sheppard called out as she approached the door. "If we can't get the gate back up by the end of the week I'll take a jumper and bring them home myself," he assured her.

"Thank you Colonel," she smiled thankfully. It would be much easier to leave knowing someone was working on getting her friends home.

The Daedalus left that evening for Earth to retrieve the members of the Atlantis Expedition who wished to return to their former post. Amazingly, most everyone was ready to exchange the luxury of fast food and instant gratification for the hardships of the Pegasus and would be waiting for the Daedalus when she returned to pick them up. Laura smiled as Atlantis faded from view knowing only a few short weeks separated her from that _girl talk_ she'd been promised and the arms of one Major Evan Lorne.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jennifer said one last goodbye to Merna before donning her pack and joining Lorne at the door. Their return trip should be somewhat faster having used many of the supplies they'd brought with them. Unfortunately, they were leaving much later than they'd initially planned forcing them to maintain a much faster pace.

The two made good time taking only one rest break. By dark they'd made it to a large meadow bathed in moonlight. With the aid of both moons they were able to clearly see the path and decided to keep going. Lorne guided Jennifer to the far side of the meadow before setting up camp for the night.

"How ya doing Doc?"

"Do we have to set up camp? I think I could sleep standing up right now," she grumbled from sheer exhaustion.

"I want you to sit here while I start a fire," Evan instructed helping with her backpack.

Jennifer quickly complied using her pack as a pillow. Soon her thoughts drifted to memories of her times with John settling on their first weeks together playing their silly card game. She'd learned a lot in college but right now she was extremely grateful for all the times she'd played _My Choice_ with her fellow students. Jen found it ironic that she discovered her "choice" while playing the game.

Lorne made quick work of getting a fire started and setting up the tent.

"Come on sleepyhead," Evan called pulling Jen from her daydreaming. "I need you to help me with this log." Actually the log wasn't that heavy but he wanted her awake enough to eat something before she fell asleep.

"Honestly Ev, I'm too tired to get excited about another MRE," she complained frowning. "I'd just as soon wait for breakfast."

"That was a long walk and I don't want you going to bed on an empty stomach. Besides, who said anything about MREs?" he grinned. Once they'd both taken seats on the log Evan lifted his pack into his lap and reaching inside he pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a thin cloth placing it in Jennifer's lap. "A parting gift from Merna and the townspeople."

"Oh my goodness," Jen giggled examining all the wonderful goodies inside. "We will feast tonight," she exclaimed.

"Thought that'd perk you up," he laughed.

They ate in front of a roaring fire filling their bellies until they could eat no more. There was still enough for breakfast making their trip back to Anora much more pleasant.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get back to Earth?" Jen asked leaning closer to Evan for the added warmth.

"Take a hot shower followed by a hot meal!" "How about you?"

"The same only I want to soak in the tub after the shower until my fingers and toes wrinkle and the water turns cold."

"What about your special "friend", are you going to try to find him?" Evan asked sheepishly.

"You've been spending way too much time with Laura," Jen snorted.

"Actually, I've been given strict instructions to follow you around the SGC until I find out who the mystery guy might be. Maybe you can give me a head's up … do I sniff around the military barracks or lurk among the science labs?"

"What makes you think he's either? Maybe it's someone off the Daedalus or from the medical staff, " she teased. "Point is, there's a lot that's happened in the last few weeks and starting a new relationship might be the last thing on his mind," she sighed. "I promised Laura a long _girl talk_ as soon as we find time when we're both in the same galaxy again so hopefully she'll stop bugging you."

"She can be a pill sometimes but she just wants to see you happy."

"I agree … she's definitely a pill but she's our pill," Jennifer grinned.

"I think it's time to get some sleep. You go ahead and get settled while I straighten up."

* * *

John Sheppard definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He should have gotten right up when he woke but instead he laid in bed a few extra moments thinking about Jennifer and what she might be doing this morning. His random thoughts quickly turned to worry and by the time he hit the shower he was determined to find Rodney and light a fire under him.

"Rodney," Sheppard called as he entered the control room. "Is the gate operational yet?

"Still working on it," McKay grumbled. "You'll be the first to know when we have it fixed."

"Well how long's it going to take? We have people off world and we need to get them home," he growled.

"Not helping! I'm working as fast as I can."

"Just keep me updated," John sighed running his hands through his disheveled hair.

He knew the man had been working practically non-stop since they'd reclaimed the city but he needed someone to bark at and McKay was the logical choice at the moment. Finding no satisfaction from their conversation, John headed toward Elizabeth's office with Plan B in mind.

"Good morning John," she greeted seeing her military commander standing in her doorway. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Just got through talking with McKay and think we should start thinking about other ways to get Lorne and the Doc home," he explained moving to the empty chair across from her desk.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked feeling a measure of the same frustration.

"Unless he gets that gate fixed today, I was thinking we should take a jumper and head to the nearest gate. From there we can jump to M7R- 332 and bring them home."

"I'd like to see them home as well. Put together a plan and we'll meet with Rodney this afternoon for an update. If he doesn't have any good news then you have a go for 0800 hours in the morning."

* * *

Jennifer and Lorne ate a quick breakfast before breaking camp and heading to Anora. The trip took just over six hours putting them back at the infirmary in early afternoon. Jennifer immediately checked in with Belna while Lorne walked to the gate to request a jumper to move all the equipment they'd left with Belna.

The healer made a pot of tea and motioned for Jennifer to follow her to the back room where she'd made a place at her desk for the women to sit and talk while enjoying the warm drinks.

"Healer Jennifer, please tell me about the settlement and how the people are fairing," Belna asked anxiously.

"You'll be happy to know we arrived in time to treat the whole population and all those infected are recovering nicely. I told Merna I'd leave extra antibiotics here with you should they have any problems."

"We are so grateful for all your help," Belna said appreciatively. "We will forever be in your debt."

"That's what friends are for and you have been good friends," Jennifer replied squeezing her hand. "Now, tell me, how are things between you and Cabell? Has the crisis helped ease the tension?"

"I am sorry to report that the situation with our neighbors is falling back to the old arguments. I fear fighting may begin soon, thankfully you will be home safely should that occur."

Jennifer saw Major Lorne stick his head in the room nodding for her to join him. She finished her conversation quickly and said goodbye to Belna before joining Lorne outside.

"Is the jumper on the way?" Jennifer asked as she approached the Major.

"I couldn't get through."

"What do you mean you couldn't get through … it's not like there're on the phone."

"I mean I tried several times and the last symbol wouldn't lock in. I'll keep trying every hour but right now I'm worried something's wrong with the gate."

"Do you think the Ancients locked the gate down?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"I don't think so … there's no reason especially with us depending on them. Something must be wrong on their end."

"What should we do?"

"Let's set up a temporary camp next to the infirmary and I'll keep trying the gate till we get through. Don't worry, this is just a small setback," he assured her hugging her shoulders.

Jen and Evan returned to the old campsite and made a small shelter for the afternoon. Jen explained the problem to Belna and then settled in to wait. She pulled her journal out to document the latest development while Lorne walked to the gate for another try on dialing in.

_Day 57 – Anora_

_We made it back to Anora this afternoon – our trip to the mountain village was very successful and everyone was given the antibiotic just to be safe. The trip back was harder on me than the trip there … I feel very worn out and could use a few days of sleep!_

_Lorne has been trying to dial Atlantis since we got back. There must be something wrong on their end. We've set up a temporary camp next to the infirmary … all I want to do is cry. We are so close! I need a hot meal, a hot bath and a hot man to hold me all night long. Am I asking too much!_

_Hopefully we'll be home soon. Please be waiting for me John._

After a dozen or more trips to and from the gate Jennifer insisted they finally call it a night and try again to make contact in the morning. She'd set their sleeping bags up and even attempted to start a fire while Lorne tried one final time to connect with Atlantis.

"No luck?" she asked as Evan trudged back into camp.

"No, still won't lock in." he answered dejectedly. "Let me help you," he added smirking at her attempt with the fire."

"I guess I should have paid better attention in survivor skills classes," she frowned. "I saved you some dinner … Belna brought us some food while you were gone."

"Why don't you get ready for bed while I finish eating. I'll start trying the gate again at dawn," he suggested knowing they both needed the sleep.

Jennifer crawled into her sleeping bag praying sleep would come soon. All she could do was think about their predicament and worry. She needed a game plan to hold on to.

"Evan, what are we going to do if we can't dial into Atlantis," she asked as the Major settled himself next to her in the tent.

"I've been thinking about that … I think we should give it a few more days and if we still can't make contact then maybe we should try to find the Athosian settlement."

"How are we going to do that?" she asked perplexed.

"I think if we gate to a few planets and ask around we may find someone who's traded with them recently. It shouldn't take long and in the mean time we'll keep trying Atlantis. Hopefully this is just a temporary problem."

Evan gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze encouraging her to get some sleep.

* * *

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning they were awaken by gunfire. Lorne sat bolt upright looking for his gun. Before Jennifer could even ask a question he was outside the tent instructing her to stay put.

A few minutes later Belna came rushing over to the tent checking to see that her guests were okay.

"Jennifer, are you awake?" Belna asked urgently standing in front of the tent.

"Yes … come inside," Jen answered pulling the flap aside.

"Cabell has launched an attack and you must leave immediately," her friend explained frantically. "Where is your protector?"

"Major Lorne went to find out what is happening." Jennifer answered just as Lorne returned.

"Get dressed Doc, we're about to be overrun," he ordered gathering up their packs and supplies. "We need to leave."

"Here, I have written down the symbols of a dear friend on another world. Her name is Ari and she will help you."

"How will we find her?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"I have drawn the path to her house as well but if you can't find it then ask at the tavern for healer Ari and someone will direct you. They are good people on this world so do not be afraid," she said helping them collect their belongings. "Do not leave before I get back," she pleaded. "I will hurry."

Evan took the tent down and quickly packed it up setting it with the packs and duffle they'd been carrying. True to her word, Belna was back in five minutes.

"Here," Belna urged thrusting two cloaks into Jennifer's hands. "Cover your clothing with these as you walk to the ring of the Ancestors. You will call less attention to yourselves but you must hurry before the soldiers of Cabell reach the ring." Jennifer quickly wrapped herself in her cloak and took the wrapped bundle of food that Belna pressed into her hands.

"Thank you Belna," she choked out as she hugged her friend. "Please give this to anyone who comes looking for us from Atlantis," Jennifer placed a note in Belna's hands that she'd written as they packed.

"You have been good friends to all the people of Anora … may the Ancestors go with you."

"Come on, Doc … we need to hurry," he said after giving Belna a hug goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sheppard walked through the control room on his way to the mess hall, planning to grab Rodney on his way. McKay had been working on the gate non-stop since they'd won the city back from the Replicators. It was urgent they get the Stargate operational again and Rodney worked best on a full stomach. If the gate was still not working by morning Sheppard planned on taking a jumper and flying to the Athosian settlement. After checking on Teyla's people they'd gate to M7R-332 and pick up Major Lorne and Dr. Keller before reversing the process.

John had felt uneasy the past couple of days finding it hard to sit still. Lorne and Jennifer had been gone too long … regardless of Jennifer's track record of attracting trouble, the Pegasus could be unforgiving even with the best of intentions. Hopefully he'd find them sitting at the gate waiting for a ride home. But that niggling feeling at the back of his head kept trying to prepare him for the worst. Call it what you want … a hunch, intuition, sixth sense or a plain ol' gut feeling, but John knew something was wrong. The sooner they could get to them the better.

"Come on Rodney, time to eat," John announced as he approached his teammate.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he mumbled frantically working on his data pad.

"No, now! The gate isn't going anywhere and you can get back to it as soon as you eat," Sheppard ordered, grabbing his shirtsleeve and pulling him toward the mess hall.

After filling their plates the men met up with the rest of the team out on the balcony. Sheppard soaked in the view of the city with the sun going down thankful they'd reclaimed their home. He couldn't wait to see the look on Jennifer's face when she realized they were back in the Pegasus.

"Rodney, it is good to have you eating with us this evening," Teyla said, smiling.

"Good to see you too, not that I had much choice," he grumbled, rolling his eyes at John.

"Don't complain, you'll think more clearly on a full stomach," Sheppard admonished.

"Is the gate fixed yet," Ronon asked as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"No and I'm not getting any closer to a solution sitting here with all of you," he snapped.

"A diet consisting of power bars and coffee is worse than not eating at all," John lectured. "Do you have a timeframe on the gate yet?"

"No and if you keep dragging me away it will just make it that much longer," the physicist groused.

"Is it possible you might have it working by tomorrow?" Sheppard prodded.

"Are we not leaving for Athos by jumper in the morning?" Teyla asked looking a bit confused.

"Eighteen hours in a jumper," McKay griped loudly. "And that's just one way! I'm sure I can have it working in less time, just give me one more day."

Sheppard thought about the long hours cooped up with McKay and Ronon in the same space, "Okay, you've got one day but if it isn't operational in 24 hours we'll be going by jumper without any complaining."

"Yes, yes … not a problem," he agreed, quickly jumping up from the table.

"Where ya going?" John asked, frowning.

"Need to get back to work," he said, inspired by the evil eye Ronon was giving him. The last thing he wanted to do was spend endless hours with an angry Satedan sitting behind him in a very confined space.

* * *

Evan and Jennifer hurried down the path to the Ancestral Ring listening to the distant gunfire. Knowing that the fighting centered around rights to the gate Lorne had Jennifer wait in the tree line until he'd established a wormhole. Once she saw the shimmering pool Jen ran from her hiding place and together they crossed the event horizon on their way to a safer planet.

It was still long before sunrise when they arrived on Baltron, too early to show up on a stranger's doorstep. Lorne quickly set up a makeshift camp in a secluded stand of trees close to the Stargate. After the tent was set up he shoved their packs and duffle inside leaving just enough room for their sleeping bags. Jennifer seemed extremely cold and unusually quiet as she crawled into her sleeping bag causing Evan to worry.

"It's going to be okay … this is just a small bump in the road," he said softly as they lay side by side in the tent.

"I know. I'm cold, tired and wishing we had a real bed. I'll be better when the sun comes up."

"At least I can help with the cold … move over," he said unzipping their bags so he could draw her closer. He snuggled the two of them together overlapping the bags to create more warmth and Jennifer quickly drifted to sleep. Lorne laid awake a bit longer putting together a plan of action for the day hoping that would dissolve some of the frustration he felt. It was his job to get Doc home safely and he was beginning to question his abilities.

* * *

Lorne had a good fire going by the time Jennifer stuck her head out of the tent and was just laying out some breakfast. They feasted on bread, fruit and some sort of meat neither of them wishing to know its origin. Lorne had pulled a couple of teabags out of their supplies to steep in the pot of hot water making their breakfast more than desirable.

"I think we should leave our provisions here in the woods while we track down Ari. I don't want to call a lot of attention to ourselves especially on a planet we're not familiar with," Lorne explained as he finished his tea.

"Why don't I clean up while you check the gate before we start our day," Jennifer suggested.

"Sounds good … keep your fingers crossed," he smiled leaving for the gate.

After two unsuccessful tries, Evan returned to help Jen pack things up. They both put on their packs, which held all their valuables then put their cloaks on over everything hoping they blended in with the general population. Taking a few moments to study the map they put some tree branches over their stuff and left for the town.

Belna's map was very well drawn taking only ten minutes to locate Ari's house. Evan waited a few feet from the front door looking for signs of activity. After a few moments they saw someone in what was probably the kitchen working on breakfast they guessed. Taking a deep breath Jennifer approached the door while Evan held back a bit so he wouldn't frighten the woman.

"Good morning, are you Ari?" Jen asked as the woman answered the door.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" she asked reluctantly.

"We have come from Anora and have a note for you from Belna," Jen explained handing her the letter.

Ari took a moment to read the words her friend had sent before ushering Jen and Evan into her house.

"Belna speaks very highly of you. Is it true you are a healer from the city of the ancestors?"

"Yes, my name is Jennifer and this is Major Lorne," Jen replied, pointing toward Evan who was quickly looking around the room for anything unusual.

"Belna has explained how you helped them in their need," she explained nodding to the letter she still held. "How may I help you?"

"We are trying to find our way to Athos, one of our trading partners and we are also seeking shelter for a few days. We have our own tent but if you could provide a place for us to make a small campsite for ourselves we would be in your debt," Jennifer explained.

"You are welcome to set up your camp behind the house … you should have plenty of privacy there. We would be honored to have you take your meals with us," Ari offered graciously. "As for finding Athos, most traders find their way to the tavern in town perhaps you could ask around."

"Thank you Ari, we are very grateful."

Jennifer and Evan left to retrieve their belongings spending the morning hours getting settled into Ari's back yard. At midday they made their way to the local tavern to inquire about Athos.

"Try to stay relaxed and pretend that we are a couple … the less attention we attract to ourselves the better."

"I'll follow your lead," Jennifer agreed making sure her cloak covered most of her uniform.

"Good Day," Evan greeted as he stood in front of the barkeeper. "We'd like a couple mugs of ale and perhaps something to eat if you're serving," he smiled, placing their order.

"Sure," he said filling two mugs. "Take a seat over there and I'll have Vira bring you some food," he instructed, nodding to his helper.

They ate in silence catching glimpses of the people sitting around the room. Soon Vira returned to get their empty dishes and Evan took the opportunity to ask some questions.

"That was mighty good food, did you cook it yourself?" he asked smiling.

"Best stew on the planet," she blushed. "Are you folks new around here?"

"No, just passing through. We're staying with friends just out of town."

"Welcome to Baltron, don't be too hasty to leave, we have a fine town here," she said, glowing with pride.

"We may just take you up on that at least for a few days. Actually, we're trying to find some friends who have relocated recently and was hoping we might find one of their trading partners among some of your fine patrons," Evan explained.

"So what's your friends name?" Vira asked curiously.

"Her name is Teyla Emmagan and she lives on Athos. Unfortunately, they've had to move their settlement to another planet and we've been off visiting on Anora so we just found out ourselves about their relocation," Jennifer explained smiling.

"We know they have a ring of the Ancestors on their planet so we're hoping to find one of their trading partners who can give us direction," Lorne added.

"Let me ask around to some of our regulars and if I find out anything helpful I'll write it down for you."

"Thank you so much Vira," Jennifer said gratefully.

"How about we stop back in for another bowl of that wonderful stew tomorrow," Evan suggested.

* * *

"McKay, found anything yet?" Sheppard asked as he approached.

"Did I call you, cuz I'm pretty sure I said you'd be the first to know," Rodney grumbled, never taking his eyes off his data pad.

"I need an update now … will you have this working by morning or not?" John asked barely containing his frustration. He was tired of all the delays and determined to have Jen and Lorne back in the city ASAP.

"I'm working as fast as I can but I haven't had much experience in repairing anything that's gone through a Naquadah blast," he replied sarcastically. "Actually, its pretty amazing the gate's still standing being at ground zero and all," he added reflectively stopping all work as he pondered the situation.

"Back to work, McKay … if you don't have this working by 2200 hours we'll leave for Athos at 0800 hours in the morning."

"No, no, no, no, I'm sure I can have it fixed long before it'd take us to round up Lorne and Jennifer by puddle jumper," he explained frantically. "If you insist on going I want you to know my time would be much better spent staying here and working on the gate," Rodney declared hoping to get out of the long, tedious trip.

"Put the new guy on it … if he gets it fixed we can always gate home and cut our travel time in half," Sheppard instructed over his shoulder as he exited the control room.

"The sorry excuse for _help_ that Caldwell gave me couldn't find his way out of a paper bag," he complained loud enough for the man to hear.

"What's his name?" John asked.

"I don't know … Johnson or Johnston … does it really matter?" Rodney growled.

"It's Jones, sir … Dr. Aaron Jones and I'd love a chance to work on the problem," he said looking at Sheppard pleadingly. The man desperately needed a break from McKay's rantings.

"There you go, Jones can work on it while we're gone. Be ready at 0800."

Decision made, Sheppard tracked down Ronon and Teyla informing them they'd be leaving in the morning for Athos then moving on to M7R-322 early the following morning. It was a good plan, two birds and all that. They needed to check on Athos anyway and he'd use any reasoning to get Jennifer home.

* * *

Jennifer retired early leaving Lorne visiting with Ari's husband while her new friend prepared the children for bed. Things had changed so much in the past 24 hours that she felt compelled to log it down while it was fresh in her mind.

_Day 58 - Baltron _

_I'm beginning to think that my luck is holding steady with off world missions! We had to flee in the middle of the night when Cabell crossed into Anora territory on their way to the gate. Belna packed us some food and gave us a name of someone to trust, Ari, on Baltron and even supplied us with cloaks to help disguise our uniforms. I don't know what we would have done without her._

_We gated to this new planet far away from the fighting and early this morning we contacted Ari. She is a wonderful person with a great family and even let us set up camp in her back yard. We are starting to look for traders who might know the new address for Athos. It may take a little longer than we hoped but I know we will eventually find Teyla and Ronon. They should be able to tell us why the Atlantis gate isn't working and it will be good to be back amongst friends._

_I'm trying to stay positive although I miss John terribly. Hopefully Laura doesn't know what's going on or she'd be frantic. As much as I don't want that for her, I don't know what I would have done without Evan. He hasn't mentioned it to me but I know he misses her as much as I miss John, I can see it in his eyes. But I also see his determination to get me home safely … you've trained your men well Colonel._

_Time to get some sleep … stay safe John._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jennifer and Ari laughed together as they cleaned up the breakfast dishes shooing the men out of the kitchen. It felt good having a few minutes of female companionship. After Ari's husband went out to tend the garden, Lorne left for the gate and his daily attempt at reaching Atlantis leaving the girls in the living area with cups of tea. Ari brought out a large bundle of clothing and began sorting it into piles.

"Jennifer, thank you so much for sharing all the news from Anora. I worry about Belna but at least I know she was okay when you left."

"What'll she do once Cabell reaches Anora? Does she have some place safe to stay?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll stay in the settlement as long as she can treating the sick and wounded from the battle but if it gets too hopeless she'll most likely retreat to the higher settlement in the mountains," Ari explained. "Belna also knows she's always welcome here as well." Ari took a few moments to formulate her next question. She didn't want to worry Jennifer any further but felt it necessary to warn her new friend about possible dangers. "What world is your home?" Ari finally asked.

"Actually, we'll be gating back to our home world in another galaxy. We've been in a temporary city for a few years but now its time to go home," she explained rather cryptically.

"You and your protector are wise to hide your identity," she smiled knowingly. "There are many who would do harm to those from the City of the Ancestors." Ari watched Jennifer give her a cautious look as she began to fidget with her hands. "Do not worry we are not among those to be anxious about."

"Thank you Ari, is it our clothing?" Jennifer asked as she looked to the insignia on her uniform.

"Yes," she smiled. "That is why I'm going through my clothing. I'm sure we can find you something more suitable to wear that would not call attention to yourselves."

"Ari, we can't take your clothing, you've given us so much as it is," Jennifer protested.

"Do not concern yourself, these are things we can easily part with. At one time me and my husband were both closer to your sizes but we've been blessed with strong children and ample food that have stretched our bodies to a more contented size," she giggled wiggling her shoulders for emphasis. Help me pick out something for both of you," she insisted nodding to the piles of clothing.

Jennifer quickly picked out a few things for her and Evan delighted with the idea of wearing something different. She'd found a couple of shirts for Lorne that were more fitting for the farming community and the cloak worked well to hide the tac vest. Jen picked out a set of work clothes and a non-descript dress that was bound to fit in on any world. Pleased with her choices she gave Ari a firm hug of appreciation and quickly left the room to change.

* * *

After unsuccessfully trying to contact Atlantis all morning, Lorne finally gave up and spent a couple of hours wandering around town getting a feel for their new surroundings. He didn't see anything to be concerned with but at the same time he felt it prudent to remain on alert until they could reach Atlantis.

Jathan and Reese watched Lorne from a bench they were seated on in the town square. The men were down to meager rations of food and even less currency to trade with. They needed a big score and soon. Neither had worked an honest day in their lives and wouldn't know how to till a field if their lives depended on it. If they didn't come up with a new scam soon they'd probably have to put that to a test.

"Hey," Jathan said nudging Reese in the ribs. "See that guy over there … this is the third time I've seen him this morning," he sneered.

"So, maybe he likes to walk… or maybe he's the town keeper. Don't do anything to cause him to remember us," Reese ordered.

"I've seen him somewhere before. Doesn't he look familiar?" he asked searching his mind for any clue to Lorne's identity.

"I said, don't make a ruckus," Reese hissed.

"I'm not but I've seen that man before … his face, I know I've seen it not that long ago."

The two men watched Lorne till he faded from sight before heading to the tavern for the afternoon. Jathan couldn't stop thinking about the stranger in town and where he'd seen him before.

"Stop fidgeting," Reese snarled.

"I can't help it … I almost had it."

"Had what?" he growled.

"Oh, oh … that's it," he exclaimed standing to leave. "I'll be right back," he whispered as he hurried to the door. Once outside he headed to their meager campsite nestled in the woods outside of town. After clearing most of the main buildings, Jathan took off at a slow trot so as not to arouse suspicion. The trip to their camp took five minutes and the man was breathing hard by the time he located his pack. Not finding what he was looking for after digging furiously he upended the pack spilling the contents all over the ground. "Aha," he exclaimed picking up a folded piece of paper. "I knew I'd seen him somewhere." After stuffing everything back in his knapsack he took off running back to the tavern with a grin on his face and visions of a huge windfall.

"I told you," Jathan smirked sliding the paper to Reese across the table. "I never forget a face."

Reese opened the paper revealing a picture of Major Lorne with something scribbled in different languages around the edges. "Jackpot," Reese grinned folding the wanted poster and sticking it in his pocket. "If we plan this right we should make enough to get through the winter. The Ancestors are smiling on us today."

* * *

"McKay this is Sheppard, please respond," John announced into his radio as he walked to the mess hall. "Rodney, respond," he repeated, anxious for an update.

"What!" McKay barked, frustrated with his lack of results on the gate repairs.

"Is the gate fixed or not?"

"No, but I think we might be close," he answered, fudging on the truth just a little.

"Pack a bag, we leave in an hour," Sheppard ordered, exasperated with all the excuses and false hope. It was an 18-hour jumper ride to Athos where they'd spend the night and check on things in the Athosian settlement before gating to M7R-332 on foot to retrieve Lorne and Keller. He was tired of waiting for something that might take another week to repair and intuition told him to step up his timeline. He wouldn't relax until Jennifer was home safe and sound.

"Fine … I'll meet you in the gate room," Rodney huffed.

John entered the mess hall with a list of requests for their trip. Captain Sutter nodded after looking over the order.

"I can have this put together in about twenty minutes, will that work for you Colonel?" Sutter asked, noting Sheppard's nod of approval. "Will you be going after Dr. Keller sir?"

"Yes, Captain, and Major Lorne as well."

"It'll be good to have them back in the city." Sutter was thankful to be back in Atlantis. He'd been reassigned to the Daedalus when they were forced from the City. Once the Replicators were defeated he was allowed to resume his duties beaming in with the others who Caldwell had temporarily reassigned until the added personnel arrived in a few weeks. Sutter had a soft spot in his heart for the young doctor ever since he helped her with a game she was involved in a few months ago. He saw her as a very sincere person, which was hard to find these days.

John loaded up a tray and moved toward Teyla and Ronon who'd just sat down at the team table for breakfast.

"Are you guys packed?"

"Yes John, we will be ready," Teyla answered.

Ronon nodded his head while consuming his breakfast.

"Colonel, I was hoping to remain on Athos to visit with my people while you travel to Anora," she asked questioningly, desiring to spend more time with her loved ones.

"I'll make radio contact with Lorne as soon as we get to Athos and if everything is routine then you may as well stay until we get back," he offered anxious to get started. "Make sure you both have full tac vests and grab a first aid kit from the infirmary."

"Why the extra kit?" Ronon asked frowning.

"They've been gone a long time, just want to be prepared," he explained. He knew he was being overly cautious but life hadn't gone according to plan lately.

Sheppard collected his order from Captain Sutter and handed it off to Ronon agreeing to meet in the gate room in ten minutes. Stopping by his room, he collected his pack, which contained an extra set of clothes and a few toiletries then reported to Weir before joining his team. If all went well maybe they could announce their relationship once they got back to Athos if he could refrain from sweeping Jen into his arms the moment he saw her. On second thought, maybe it would be a good idea to announce their relationship as soon as he saw her. _Yes_, much better plan he thought to himself.

* * *

Jathan and Reese could hardly contain themselves at the good fortune they'd stumbled upon, deciding to splurge with a huge bowl of stew to celebrate. It would take some planning but the end of the rainbow was almost in their hands.

Jathan raised his hand to catch Vira's attention. They placed their order just as Lorne and Jennifer entered the establishment sitting at a table across the room.

"Hello," Vira greeted cheerily as she passed Lorne's table. "I'll be right with you as soon as I deliver this order."

The boys watched Vira from across the room excited that she might know something about the strangers.

"Here you go boys," she said setting the large bowls in front of the hungry men.

"Say, Vira, do you know the strangers in town?" Jathan asked nodding toward Lorne and Jennifer.

"Just met them yesterday. They're hoping to find traders who might trade with the Athosians … you boys aren't traders by any chance?" she asked almost snickering. She'd seen these two in the tavern every day for almost a month and the most ambitious thing she'd seen either of them do was pick up a crust of bread that'd fallen on the floor.

"Actually, I have a cousin who does a lot of trading with many worlds," Reese answered confidently, sitting a little straighter. "Perhaps he could be of help."

"I'll let the folks know you might be able to help," she said rolling her eyes as soon as she turned to leave.

Vira returned to the kitchen after taking Jennifer and Lorne's order to prepare their food. She hadn't decided if she'd even pass on the information Reese gave her concerning his cousin for fear he's try to wrangle a reward out of the nice couple. She'd already decided the boys were lazy connivers looking for easy money and doubted they'd actually be of any help.

"Here you go," she announced cheerily setting down their bowls of stew.

"Vira, do you know those gentlemen sitting over by the window?" Lorne asked after observing them several times looking their way.

"They've been in town for several weeks now doing what you see," she said sarcastically as she nodded toward the two. Don't think they've done an honest day's work since they got here. They aren't bothering you are they?"

"No, not at all," Jennifer said shaking her head. "We've just noticed them looking over at us several times and were a bit concerned."

"Sorry, that's my fault. Seems they were wondering about you being new to town and all and I told them you were looking for traders," she explained apologetically. "I'll tell them to mind their own business."

"Not a problem, I'd be glad to speak with them. Maybe they can be of help," Lorne assured her. "Again … you make a mighty fine bowl of stew Vira," Lorne said with a grin.

Evan waited till Vira had removed their dirty dishes before discussing the opportunity with Jennifer. After thoroughly considering their situation, they decided Jennifer would return to Ari's house while he went to talk with the strangers. He'd make a decision once he'd heard them out.

Lorne approached the table introducing himself before taking a seat across from Reese.

"I hear you're looking for traders, thought we might be able to help." Reese began looking Lorne over carefully.

"My cousin lives on Cyree and travels all over for their government to many planets," Jathan added. Looking at his partner in crime he saw the small frown knowing that was his cue to shut up.

"Perhaps we could introduce you to Karl and he could give you the information you seek," Reese suggested.

"Who said I was looking for information?" Lorne asked trying to get a feel for the men and what their objective might be.

"Vira said you were looking for some help from traders. We were just trying to be friendly," he explained. "Doesn't matter to us."

Lorne thought about it for a few moments and decided to press a little further before trying elsewhere for help.

"So, you just want to help out of the kindness of your hearts?" Lorne asked sarcastically.

"Actually, we're a little down on our luck and were hoping you might possibly be willing to offer a small reward for our help. Just a little something to help us get by until harvest season when we can get some work."

"And why would we trust you to give us the correct information?" Evan asked.

"Tell you what, we'll meet you on Cyree and introduce you to Karl ourselves. You won't have to give us anything until you get the information you're looking for. Does that sound fair?" Reese inquired doing his best to sound genuine.

"How about you give me the address for Cyree and I'll talk it over with my partner. If we decide to take you up on your offer we'll meet you in the tavern tomorrow at noon and you can introduce us to Karl," Lorne proposed.

"What about a reward," Jathan asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

"If all of you show up I'll give you a small reward. If Karl has the information we need I'll make it a large reward. Does that sound fair?" Evan asked, still not trusting the men.

"We'll be there," Reese promised as he wrote down the address on a scrap of paper.

* * *

Lorne made it back to Ari's apprehensive about the arrangement but also feeling a tiny bit hopeful. Looking back over the past couple of months he felt they'd put in their dues … being rewarded with a swift answer to their problem didn't seem out of line even with Jennifer's track record.

"How'd it go?" Jennifer asked as soon as Evan entered the room.

"They said they know another man on Cyree who might be able to help us. I think they're just looking to make a quick buck but Reese made an arrangement that might work for us," he explained tentatively, still rolling the details around in his head.

"If it doesn't work out you are always welcome to return here," Ari quickly offered.

"I'd like to leave our supplies here if you don't mind and then we can return here after our meeting."

"My husband will make room for it in our shed, it will be safe there," Ari agreed.

"When do you want to go?" Jennifer asked excited with the thought of finding the Athosian settlement quickly.

"I thought we'd leave in the morning. I set the meet for noon but I'd like to do a little recon of the area before we show up."

Jennifer and Lorne spent the evening with the family feeling more relaxed than they had in weeks. Jennifer told stories to the children after dinner while Lorne helped cut and stack firewood. She would miss Ari and silently made plans to visit if they ever made it back to the Pegasus galaxy. Soon it was time for bed and Jennifer excused herself hoping to get a few words written in her journal before Evan joined her.

_Day 59 – Baltron_

_It was a good day today … maybe our luck is changing! We found some men at the tavern who know someone on another planet that trades a lot and might have the address for Athos. Evan continues to try the Atlantis gate numerous times each day but so far he hasn't connected. I worry that something has happened to our city but haven't voiced it to anyone. I keep thinking that if we make it to Athos then we will have a better chance of making it home. My hope is the Daedalus might be able to find us and the Athosian settlement would be a logical place to start; at least in my mind it makes sense. I'm so thankful that John is safely tucked away on Earth … please wait for me. I'm so sorry it's taking us so long to get home._

_We leave in the morning to meet with the men and hopefully purchase the gate address for Teyla's people. It will be so wonderful to be with Ronon and Teyla again. Just the thought of sitting around their campfire tomorrow night lifts my spirits completely._

My eyes are heavy – time to blow the light out. John, I hope you know I'm thinking about you. You are always on my mind and in my thoughts … stay safe my love.

* * *

Jathan and Reese stayed late at the tavern in their own private celebration. They'd figured this time tomorrow they'd be rolling in money, their biggest score ever. They'd already accomplished the hardest part, getting the strangers to a secluded planet. _Yes, this would be easy_ they thought as they ordered another round.

* * *

Sheppard listened to the sounds of snoring as he flew through the night. Checking the HUD he determined they were within an hour of Athos. Looking at his watch he decided it was too late in the night to try and contact Lorne, morning would be soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The team arrived in the settlement in the wee hours of the morning finding Halling tending the fire and standing guard. To receive visitors in the middle of the night was rare for the village and his senses were keen as he listened to noises coming along the path. Teyla was the first to enter the clearing around the fire followed by Ronon, McKay and Sheppard all grinning at the surprised look on Halling's face. Teyla stepped forward touching foreheads in the traditional Athosian greeting before hugging him soundly.

After discussing all the latest developments with Atlantis and the destruction of the Replicators, it was time to get some sleep. Teyla showed the men to her personal tent that she kept for the times she visited her people while she moved to Hallings tent to sleep with him and Jinto. It was good to be back with her people even if just for a brief time.

Sheppard rose early smelling food cooking just outside their tent.

"Good morning, Colonel," Teyla greeted as her teammate sat beside her at the fire. "Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good until my stomach growled loud enough to wake me up," he frowned. "I'm not sure but I may have skipped dinner last night."

"It was a long journey."

"I think I'll walk down to the gate and dial Anora. Lorne should be up by now and I'll feel better once I've talked to him and Jennifer, give them time to get packed up."

"It will be good to see them," Teyla said delighted with the thought of seeing her friends again. "I will be sure to save you some breakfast should you take longer than necessary."

"A lot of breakfast," Ronon added with a grin, slapping Sheppard on the shoulder as he started jogging down the path.

"I guess we're off for our morning run," Sheppard chuckled, running after Ronon.

Sheppard followed Ronon along a carefully worn path the Satedan'd established during his time with Teyla's people. It felt good to exert himself with something familiar after all the chaos of the past week. He'd feel even better once he had all his people accounted for, he thought to himself as they neared the gate.

Opening the slip of paper that held the gate address John began to dial hoping Lorne had his radio near by. "Major Lorne, this is Sheppard, please respond." With no response he shared a frown with Ronon before trying again. "Lorne this is Sheppard, please respond."

This was not the outcome he'd hoped for but at least he'd prepared himself for the lack of contact. Nodding toward the settlement he took off running with Ronon following.

Upon entering the camp, Sheppard found the rest of his team and issued orders before sitting down to eat a quick meal. Afterwards everyone geared up and prepared to gate to Anora on foot. Once the situation was assessed they'd gate back for the jumper.

* * *

Before the gate had shut down the team had spread out to evaluate the conditions on the planet.

"Sheppard, you hear that?" Ronon asked as soon as they all took cover.

"Yeah… Rodney, you and Teyla guard the gate, Ronon you're with me," he ordered wondering why everything concerning Jennifer had to be so difficult. The two headed toward the infirmary keeping as close to the tree line as possible. The not so distant sounds of gunfire causing Sheppard to guess that the on going differences between Anora and Cabell were on going again.

John tried to contact Lorne several times before arriving at the infirmary. The men slid in through the main door unseen by the frantic medical staff inside. Scanning the area he quickly spotted Belna on the far side of the room.

"I'll cover you," Ronon announced, urging Sheppard to make it quick.

John crossed the room gaining Belna's attention nodding toward the back room where they could talk in private.

"Colonel, it is so good to see you. We are leaving here shortly and I was fearful I would not see you before we left."

"Belna, where is Dr. Keller?" John asked, fearful of her answer.

"They traveled through the ring three days ago to Baltron. It is much safer there and they were going to find my friend Ari," Belna explained quickly. "This is a note Jennifer left for you and I have written down the symbols for Baltron on the back," she said pulling the note out of her pocket.

John quickly glanced at the gate address before scanning the note.

_Major Lorne and I have gated to a safer planet and the town of Baltron. We will be staying with the local healer, Ari. We are both doing fine although a hot shower would be very welcomed. Major Lorne will continue to try the Atlantis gate several times each day but eventually we will try to find traders who can direct us to the new Athosian settlement. _

_Dr. Keller_

"Thank you Belna, is there anything we can do for you before we go?" he asked seeing the terrible situation they were in.

"Thank you but we are packing up and moving to the mountain settlement. It is we who should thank you for all you've done for our people. Without your assistance there would be few of us left," she explained quickly. "We will be safe in the mountains and by the Ancestors, this fighting will be over soon," she said urging them on their way.

Sheppard and Ronon thanked Belna before beginning their covert run back to the gate. As they drew near they radioed ahead for McKay to begin dialing Athos. It was time to regroup and head to Baltron. John couldn't help but feel frustrated and helpless at the way things were going. If he didn't find Lorne and Jennifer soon he'd need some sort of release for the mounting anger he was feeling.

* * *

Lorne placed the last of their things on the pile in the outbuilding behind Ari's house preparing to gate to Cyree for their meeting with Jathan and Reese.

"Jennifer, put anything personal in the shed with our supplies. I don't want anything that would identify us to be in our possession," he instructed.

"Should I worry about a change of clothes or just what I'm wearing and the lunch Ari packed for us?"

"Just the lunch … I plan on being back here before sunset as long as Reese doesn't keep us waiting."

Jennifer quickly put her pack with everything else in the shed before joining Evan in the yard to say goodbye to Ari and her family. They'd only been here a couple of days but already she felt close to the healer and her family.

Lorne dialed the gate and noted the time before they walked through to Cyree. It was still early in the morning giving him several hours to scout out the town and surrounding area.

* * *

Following Reese's instructions, Jathan finished making the repairs to the rundown tool shed at the back of the abandoned farm they'd been squatting on. The shed lacked any windows making it easier to secure. He removed everything leaving only the bare dirt floor and then proceeded to secure any loose boards making the structure as sound as possible. Reese was making some kind of secure lock for the door thus turning the shed into a prison to house their guests.

Reese spent most of what little money they had left on food to get them by the next couple of days until they could dispose of their soon to be captives and collect on the ransom. He thought of all the times he'd yelled at his partner for collecting useless bits of nothing and storing it in his pack but when he produced that ransom poster with the face of the soldier he couldn't have been happier. He'd even decided to throw in the woman for free since they had no need for her… maybe they'd even earn a small bonus.

* * *

Jennifer and Lorne scouted the outskirts of town looking for anything out of the ordinary. Evan was a bit surprised to see such a small settlement, barely larger than an outpost. If this Karl did indeed do a lot of trading Evan couldn't imagine it'd be for much. The small town had very few tended fields and most of the farms looked abandoned. He started to get an uneasy feeling about this whole transaction.

With an hour to spare before the meeting, Evan and Jennifer wandered into the local tavern with the intention of questioning the barkeep if the opportunity arose. They wanted some concrete proof that Karl really existed before meeting with Reese and Jathan.

Looking around the small establishment they counted six patrons mostly sitting at the bar. After ordering their drinks Evan engaged the barkeep in some light banter before asking if he was familiar with a trader named Karl.

"Humm, can't say that we get many traders this far off the normal trading routes," the man answered going over strangers in his mind that'd come through his tavern in the past year. "Are you sure you have the right town?"

"We had an acquaintance on another world who recommended the man, said he lived here in your fair community," Lorne explained. "Do you have anyone in town that trades for a living?"

"Not that I know of. Seems most of our citizens have left for more prosperous worlds. Those of us who've stayed are hiding out from the Wraith hoping they'll overlook us for richer feeding grounds elsewhere in the galaxy."

They finished their drinks and left after leaving a generous tip. Lorne decided to scrub the meeting and head back to Baltron immediately.

* * *

Jathan and Reese saw Lorne and Jennifer exit the tavern as they were just heading into town. They ducked behind the side of a building so they wouldn't be seen if the pair turned around.

"Now what should we do?" Jathan asked frowning. "Looks like they're heading toward the ring."

"Give me a minute," Reese growled quickly going over possible scenarios in his head. "Do you have your knife with you?"

"Yeah, it's right here," he acknowledged, pulling it out of his boot for proof.

"I have my gun too so here's what we'll do …" Reese said as he began to explain the change in plans.

The two men took off running down the overgrown path across from the old store, a short cut they'd discovered just after finding the out of the way planet last year. The new plan involved surprising Lorne and Jennifer taking them hostage before they actually reached the clearing in front of the stargate. Jathan and Reese had never tried anything this daring but they were getting desperate. They needed a big score to get them through the winter.

There was a large outcropping of boulders left over from a mudslide many years ago standing about fifty feet from the clearing. The men sprinted for the safety of the rocks knowing this would be the only place to launch their surprise attack. If they didn't make it there before Lorne and Jennifer passed by their plans would be ruined and the two would escape through the ring. It was all or nothing at this point and they ran as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Evan could see the discouragement in Jennifer's face as they trudged along the path. He knew she was disappointed but there was nothing either of them could do about that now.

"So what are you thinking?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"We'll settle back at Ari's and let Vira know we're still looking for any traders that might make it into town. Hopefully we'll find someone soon. In the meantime I'll keep trying to contact Atlantis. It's not time to panic yet," he smirked, throwing his arm around Jen's shoulders and pulling her close while they walked the final leg of the trail. "I'm not about to spend the holidays out here … these people don't even know what a pumpkin is let alone how to turn one into a pie," he teased.

"You get me home before Thanksgiving and I'll make you the best pumpkin pie you've ever tasted," she promised proudly knowing her pies were about the only thing she knew how to cook.

"It's a deal."

The light-hearted banter was soothing as they approached the gate and she could feel her mood changing quickly. Jennifer was mentally planning to take the afternoon and get to know Ari better and maybe volunteer to help her with patients until they could obtain the address for Athos.

Reese peeked out from a crack between the boulders giving hand motion instructions to Jathan to get ready. Moments later Reese jumped out from behind the rocks shooting Lorne in the leg before he could raise his P-90 in defense. Jennifer shrieked as Jathan grabbed her from behind putting a knife to her throat. In the melee that followed, Jennifer lost her footing falling to the ground as the knife sliced her shoulder. Jathan quickly pulled her to her feet while Reese relieved Lorne of his weapons.

Taking a deep breath, Reese took control of the situation making demands of everyone as he took Jathan's belt using it to fasten Lorne's hands behind his back. Moving over to Jennifer he firmly slapped her across the face threatening to do much worse if she didn't cooperate.

"This is a simple operation … I have the gun and you are injured. If either of you try to run I will shoot the other. If you try to call out I will shoot the other. We are going to take a little walk and if you come willingly then neither of you will sustain any further injuries … do I make myself clear?" Reese growled as he issued orders to his captives.

"Yes, crystal," Lorne hissed trying to find a more comfortable stance with his injured leg.

"Please, I'm a doctor, let me check his injury," she pleaded looking to the blood pooling where Evan stood. "I won't try anything, I just want to see the damage."

"I'm fine," Lorne scowled letting her know he wasn't happy with her declaration.

"You'll have plenty of time for that when we get to the farm," Reese said mulling over her increased value now that he knew she was a healer.

The foursome moved through the woods along the short-cut path then skirted the edges of town as they made their way to the farm and their tool shed prison. Lorne did his best to control the pain in his body as well as the anger he felt for walking into such an obvious trap… obvious in hindsight that is. Their situation went from bad to worse and he was determined to find a way of escape as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Spoiler for Idle Mischief:

Making Our Way Home is a sequel to Idle Mischief where Jennifer and John got to know each other over a game called _My Choice_. This was a game consisting of one hand of poker and the winner got to choose an activity for the participants to play. The game had three rules:

Rule #1: The activity has to be something that takes less than an hour to perform.

Rule #2: The activity can't be life threatening or socially unacceptable

Rule #3: No repeats.

In Idle Mischief Jennifer won the last hand of poker and ended her activity by kissing Sheppard. When it was John's turn to pick an activity he broke rule #3 and continued the kiss long into the night.

The above explanation should help clarify the references to rule # 3 in the rest of this story.

* * *

Chapter 14

Colonel Sheppard and his team sat around a table in the gathering room on Athos discussing their next move. Belna had informed them earlier in the day that Lorne and Jennifer had escaped to another planet in the middle of the night a few days ago. She'd given John a gate address and the name of the local healer where they'd be staying. If he'd not been holding the precious information he feared he'd explode and most likely take someone's head off in the heat of the moment. Taking a deep breath he calmed the inner struggle knowing they were just a wormhole away.

Sheppard logged precise details of the mission since they landed on Athos explaining what was going on with M7R-332 and what their next action would be. Halling was the keeper of the log along with a radio and the minute Dr. Jones had the gate fixed Weir would be dialing into Athos for an update. Having read Jennifer's note over several times he was comforted knowing they hadn't given up on Atlantis and would continue to try and make contact.

Sheppard's team quickly ate the mid-day meal before leaving by foot through the gate to Baltron. Unsure of the planet's terrain, the team was forced to leave the jumper behind. After walking through the gate they once again spread out looking for any immediate danger. The planet looked peaceful enough filling Sheppard with a small measure of hope. Pulling out the directions Belna had giving him, he took off in the direction of the town leaving Ronon and McKay to guard the gate.

Approaching Ari's house John had Teyla make first contact while he stood several feet behind her at the edge of the road. Teyla explained they were friends of Jennifer and Lorne and had come looking for them to take them home. Once she'd described how their gate had stopped working Ari was convinced they were fellow Lantians.

"I'm sorry, but you just missed them. They left for another world to meet with a trader who might have information to lead them to Athos where they have friends. But they will be back … they left all their belongings with us in the shed out back," Ari explained nodding toward the small building.

"When do you expect them to return?" Teyla asked feeling a spark of hope ignite in her heart.

"I believe her protector said sometime before sunset. You are more than welcome to rest here with us while waiting for their return," Ari graciously offered.

"Thank you Ari, for your generous offer. Might there be someone who can tell us more about this trader?"

"I believe Vira introduced your friends to men who knew of the trader. She works at the tavern and has proven herself to be very trustworthy. Perhaps she has more information."

Teyla thanked the woman promising they'd return once they'd talked to Vira. Sheppard informed Ronon and Rodney of the latest information instructing them to stay put while he and Teyla checked out the tavern.

Upon entering the establishment, the two approached the bar ordering something to drink as they scanned the room.

"Good afternoon," Teyla greeted. "We are looking for some friends and Ari suggested we might talk with Vira. Would she be working today?" Teyla asked as the barkeeper poured them each a glass of ale.

"Take a seat and I'll get Vira for you," he said nodding toward a table away from the rest of the room.

"Good day," Vira said approaching the table. "Are you looking for the healer and her protector?"

"Yes… I am Teyla Emmagan and this is Colonel Sheppard. We are searching for our friends who were staying with Ari and her family."

"Your friends have been looking for you," Vira replied looking at Teyla. "I believe they were looking for Athos … the Ancestral Ring would not transport them to their own world so Athos was their new destination."

"Do you know the men they were going to meet?" Sheppard asked concerned.

"Yes," she answered with disgust. "Unfortunately, they were not very reputable men. I have seen them in Baltron for quite some time, coming and going through the ring but they always seem to return. They told your friends they knew someone who did a lot of trading who could help them."

"Are they dangerous?" Sheppard inquired urgently

"I have never feared them … just felt contempt at their laziness," Vira explained. "They were eager to have your friends meet with their trader acquaintance. I suspect Jathan and Reese probably asked for some kind of reward."

"Do you know where they planned to meet?" Teyla asked hopefully.

"I am sorry I do not but it was not on Baltron."

"Thank you Vira for all your help," Teyla answered sincerely.

Sheppard and Teyla left a generous tip for Vira then proceeded to return to Ari's house.

"Damn!" Sheppard growled after leaving the tavern. "We just keep missing them."

"Are you worried for their safety?" Teyla asked frowning.

"I'm not feeling good about this."

"It does seem a bit worrisome to keep missing them. Perhaps they will return shortly to Ari's house."

"We'll head that way but I'm tired of waiting around," he grumbled, reaching for his comm. "McKay, this is Sheppard, please respond."

"McKay here."

"Start tearing apart that DHD. Major Lorne and Dr. Keller gated to another planet this morning. I want that address," Sheppard ordered.

"It's not that simple … I can't just pop it open like the yellow pages."

"I don't care what you have to do, I want to know where they went," John hissed with frustration.

"We've dealt with this problem before, the best I can do is pull a block of addresses dialed but they aren't time stamped and it'll be next to impossible to narrow it down to one address."

"Do what you have to but do it fast. Sheppard out."

* * *

After being roughly thrown into their makeshift prison, Jennifer hurried to Lorne's side to assess his condition. It was evident he'd lost a lot of blood but appeared to be in control of his senses and taking a self-inflicted verbal beat-down on foolishly walking into an amateur ambush. Surveying the room she quickly located a bucket of water and set to work cleaning up Lorne's injury.

"What are you doing?" Evan growled out watching Jennifer pull off her shirt to gain access to her tank top.

"I'm making a bandage," she explained turning her back to Evan as she gently slid her tank over her wound and off her head before returning her shirt to her body. "It's not sterile and half of it's covered in blood but it'll have to do." Pouring some water over the fabric she returned to Evan's side and began cleaning his wound.

"How bad is it?" he asked wincing at the pain as she scrubbed the area around the entry wound.

"I can feel an exit wound," she announced relieved but knowing they weren't out of the woods yet. Reaching into the pocket of her skirt she pulled out two small bundles of field dressings dividing one bundle in half. Placing each half in the wounds she took the other dressing and wrapped his leg as best she could. "This isn't the best first aid I've ever given but it's the best I can do with what we have." Jen then tore a strip off her long skirt and wrapped his leg snuggly hoping to stop the flow of blood.

"I meant how's your shoulder?" Evan asked concerned.

"It's fine, not very deep at all and it's pretty much stopped bleeding," she assured him. "Your injury is more serious. You should try to get some rest."

"We need to find a way out of here," he said firmly, trying to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," she admonished. "You need to sit still and that's an order. I've looked around and don't see any way out of here and now it's getting dark. Rest as much as you can then we'll find a way out when it gets light in the morning."

Lorne finally drifted off to sleep and Jennifer was just finishing cleaning her shoulder when she heard someone undoing the lock on the shed door. She moved closer to Evan fearful of what their captors might want and wishing John was the one on the other side of the door.

Reese held the door open pointing a gun at Jennifer while Jathan brought in another bucket of water and a large bowl of some kind of food, it was hard to see with no light in the small room. Just as Reese was closing the door Jathan threw in a blanket and then they were plunged into darkness as the lock was reset. Jennifer wrapped the blanket around Evan as he slept leaning against the far wall then sat herself next to him with the remainder of the blanket across her shoulders. As the temperature began to drop she was once again thankful for the friends she'd made and the warm clothes they'd bestowed upon them. Had they not been wearing the heavy cloaks Ari had given them it would have been a much longer night for both of them.

* * *

Reese sat near the lantern as the evening became darker, looking over the wanted poster one more time. There were vague instructions at the bottom on how to proceed to collect the reward. Reese knew there would be a series of hoops to jump through before finally finding the author of the request and hated wasting all that time.

"Can you remember which world we were on when you found this poster?" Reese asked.

"I think it was the one with the tavern on the edge of town, you know … the big one that served great food," Jathan described hoping to jog Reese's memory. "What was that gal's name … oh yeah, Sonia … she was really sweet on you."

"I remember," Reese huffed. "I want you to go back there and see if you can get any further information on the poster. We need to dispose of our _guests_ as soon as we can especially if the man needs mending," he growled.

"When?"

"Now, and take what's left of our money to barter with but don't use all of it," Reese ordered.

Jathan left immediately arriving at the public house just after sunset. Scanning the room he settled on a likely mark sitting at the bar and took a seat next to him engaging immediately in idle chatter. As the night wore on the two quickly became drinking comrades and eventually the stranger relaxed sharing more personal information. Around midnight he slipped the poster out of his pocket seeking to gain more information.

"Say, have you ever seen a poster like this before?" Jathan casually asked. "Man could easily retire if he could collect on something like this."

"Not likely," the stranger replied sarcastically while looking to see if anyone was listening. "I was here when those were dumped off and want nothing to do with those people."

"You know who put the bounty out?" Jathan asked admiringly. "Haven't you ever thought about cashing in on the large reward?"

"I want nothing to do with the Genii…that's one group of people I don't ever want to go against," he stated worriedly. "They'd slit your throat as soon as look at ya … some things just aren't worth it."

"Say I wanted to get hold of these guys just to get some more information, do you know their gate address?" Jathan asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"No, and not interested in finding out, but the bar keep might know."

Jathan spent a few more minutes chatting with his new friend, and plying him with drinks until he was sure the man was sufficiently inebriated hoping he wouldn't be able to recall much of their conversation. Eventually he called the bartender over to settle his bill and ask about the Genii. After tendering a substantial tip he was rewarded with the address.

"Just be sure you don't tell where you got your information. I don't want any trouble from the Genii. You might want to think twice before engaging in business with the lot … they can be dangerous if crossed," the barkeep warned sternly.

Jathan slid off the barstool making his way out the door and back to Cyree convinced the Ancients were watching over him.

* * *

Ari and Teyla chatted together while preparing the evening meal. Both women began worrying once the sun set with Lorne and Jennifer still missing. Sheppard busied himself to and from the gate checking on Rodney's progress and walking off the mounting frustration as the minutes ticked by. _Why did he leave Jennifer in the Pegasus galaxy_ he kept asking himself. Forget the extenuating circumstances, he knew he left two of his people behind and was frantic to rectify the situation.

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked as he approached the scientist … _again_.

"I'm still here and the answer is still the same … nothing yet," he growled never looking up from his data pad as Ronon stood over him holding a flashlight on the screen.

"It's getting dark so grab your stuff and follow me to the house. The women are making us something to eat."

"Excellent," Ronon stated joining Sheppard on the path. "Finally … I could use a good meal. It's been hours since we ate on Athos, did you see what kind of protein they were fixing … did you recognize anything?"

"Work on your gracious skills, McKay," John grumbled.

"I happen to be very thankful but still need to maintain a certain amount of caution … I have a sensitive pallet and certain allergies could throw me into anaphylactic shock. Then we'd be stuck here on some back water planet without adequate medical care or a decent trauma center and I could die before the new guy gets the gate working," Rodney mumbled defending himself as Ronon and Sheppard continued to pull away from the babbling teammate leaving Rodney talking to himself.

After dinner Ari walked Sheppard out to the shed pointing out the supplies and possessions Lorne and Jennifer had entrusted to them. Retrieving their packs from the top of the pile he returned to the house to sort through things hoping to find something that would indicate where they'd gated to, kicking himself for not thinking to do so sooner.

"Rodney, how's it going?" Sheppard asked as he returned to the house.

"Still working… this would go a lot faster if we were back on Atlantis. I have a program on my other laptop that would sort this out a lot faster."

"Keep working on it," John sighed.

Sitting at the large table in the kitchen area Sheppard took Lorne's pack emptying the contents on one side of the table. "Teyla, why don't you sift through Lorne's things and see if you find anything useful."

Opening Jennifer's pack he began to do the same. It shortly became evident that they'd left behind their radios and identification. John understood why but it frustrated him just the same. They'd now have no way to contact them other than physically searching each planet in Rodney's list … if he ever got a list together John thought running his hand through his hair dishearteningly.

Reaching back into Jennifer's pack Sheppard pulled out a small notebook. After skimming through the first few entries he realized it was her personal journal. The though of protecting her privacy never entered his head as he thumbed through to the last entry.

_Day 60 – Baltron_

_We will be leaving in a few minutes to meet with Jathan and Reese. Evan wants to go early so we can look the town over before we meet the trader. I'm actually feeling hopeful but a little nervous too. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Evan with me. If this works out I could be home in John's arms in just a day or two. Will he still care about me? Will he still want me? As much as I've tried to go slow and guard my heart the truth is I'm madly in love with Lt. Colonel John Sheppard … but I guess I'll keep that to myself for now._

_Time to go – hopefully we'll be with Teyla and Ronon tonight. I miss you John – stay safe. _

John found himself overwhelmed with emotion and a frantic desire to find Jen at all costs. He needed to see her, to feel her in his arms, to mess up her hair and tickle her senseless … to break rule number three all nightlong. Realizing another journal entry might put him over the edge, he closed the book slipping it inside his tac vest to read later. As he was reigning in his emotions his radio came to life.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Weir please respond."

"Elizabeth, it's good to hear your voice," John said grateful to know the gate was back on line.

* * *

Jathan returned to the farm late into the night to find Reese waiting up for him.

"Well, did you get a gate address?" Reese asked as soon as his partner closed the door.

"Yes, it took quite a bit of liquid refreshment to loosen up my new friend but eventually I found out everything we need between him and the barkeeper. Unfortunately it took most of my money."

"So, did you get an address?" Reese asked again impatiently.

"I have the address to the Genii home world right here," Jathan bragged holding up the wanted poster.

* * *

Jennifer snuggled in closer to Evan, as the night grew colder. His wound had stopped bleeding but his temperature was beginning to climb suggesting an infection was taking over his body. Thankfully he was sleeping which is what he needed more than anything but she needed to get him back to Atlantis.

Jennifer tried her best not to think about their captors or the situation they were in but the fear was hard to keep at bay. Once the moon had drifted to the far side of the shed away from the cracks in the roof she fell into a restless sleep calling his name in the dark … _John I need you_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Team Sheppard gathered around Ari and her family to express their sincere thanks for all their help. It was decided, after talking to Dr. Weir, that Sheppard and McKay would gate back to Atlantis in the jumper leaving Teyla and Ronon on Athos for the night to visit with the Athosians and fill Halling in on the new developments. John knew it wasn't safe to leave Lorne and Jennifer's packs and supplies on a foreign world so he distributed everything among the team members to carry back to Athos. Sheppard jotted down a few words for Lorne, should they make it back to Baltron … _We'll leave the light on, knock twice… _giving the note to Ari to hold. When Jen and Lorne made it back Ari would tell them the gate was working again and the note would act as their new IDC.

"Thank you for your hospitality and for helping our friends," Teyla spoke as she gave Ari a warm hug. "I am sure we will meet again."

It was late at night when the team made their way through the gate to Athos and John felt unsettled with a sense of urgency to get back to Atlantis. Once Sheppard had the medical supplies and survival gear packed in the jumper he and McKay left immediately for home.

After landing in the jumper bay Sheppard expressed his concerns once more to McKay sending the scientist on his way to get some rest and start work on the addresses he'd harvested from the DHD not necessarily in that order, while he briefed Elizabeth.

It'd been a long day and John felt the weight of it as he made his way to the crew quarters. After a hot shower and a couple power bars Sheppard settled himself on his bed with Jen's journal. He usually liked this time of night when the city slept and the lights were dimmed but tonight held no peace for the weary soldier. Tonight he worried over the safety of his missing people while his arms ached for the comfort of _his_ _girl,_ which is how he'd come to think of the young doctor.

He'd kept the journal a secret, not wanting to share it with anyone. John knew some would lecture him on invading the privacy of Jen's most intimate thoughts, which was exactly why he needed to read every word. It was driving him crazy not having her near so he clung to her writings as he clung to the certainty that they'd find her.

He slowly opened the journal and somewhere just after the middle of the book John drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Reese left precise orders with Jathan on exactly how to handle the prisoners. It'd been a while since either of them had been in the presence of a beautiful woman and the last thing he needed was his partner being swayed by the requests of a pretty face. He was allowed to bring them fresh water and food and that was it.

He handed Jathan his handgun and after repeating his instructions for the prisoners he began his trip to the ring. Reese skirted the town keeping an eye on the path and the surrounding woods watching for inquiring eyes.

Once he arrived at the gate he took a deep breath and pressed in the address for the Genii home world believing his dreams of fortune were about to come true.

* * *

Ladon Radim ran a tight ship always alert to potential threats from those who might wish to overthrow his government. After all, he'd just successfully launched his own coup killing their longtime leader, Cowen, and taking the throne. His reign was in the early stages and they were still organizing their government, rooting out the old guard and anyone opposed to the new rule. He was wise to question motives as he worked to make alliances in the galaxy.

He received word late in the morning that the guards at the gate were holding a man who was requesting an audience with the leader of the Genii people. He boasted having information on someone they were seeking. After careful consideration, Ladon ordered the guard to bring the man to his office.

Positioning his aide at a table in the back of the room with instructions to take down everything the man said, Ladon motioned for his assistant to bring the man in.

"What is your name and origin?" Radim asked nodding for the stranger to take the chair across from him.

"My name is Reese and I'm from Cyree," he stated confidently.

"It is not often we have strangers on our doorstep," Radim acknowledged, sizing the man up. "Since we have no knowledge of you or your people I'm afraid I must ask you for your gate address … strictly for security purposes."

After obtaining the information, Ladon motioned for Reese to continue.

"My partner and I … ," Reese began only to be interrupted by the Genii leader.

"And what is your partner's name?"

"Jathan. We recently ran across a man you are looking for," he explained pulling the wanted poster out of his pocket and placing it on the desk.

"Ah yes… Major Lorne. Unfortunately my friend, there is no longer a bounty on his head."

"Oh … I see," he muttered dejectedly. "Are you sure you aren't still interested in his capture?"

"Do you have him in your possession?" Radim asked devising a plan to use this for his own gain.

"Yes … we have him and his female companion, a young healer."

"And do you know her name?" he asked thinking the situation just kept getting better and better.

"I think her protector referred to her as Jen," Reese answered hoping the leader would at least be interested in obtaining the services of a healer.

"Where did you find this pair?"

"They were on Baltron looking for information about Athos and we lured them to Cyree.

"Well, my friend … may I call you friend?" Laden asked as he stood and walked around his desk.

"Yes, of course," Reese stuttered, standing as the leader approached.

"It would seem you are in quite a dilemma … you see, the people you have imprisoned are from the City of the Ancestors … you are holding Lantians captive." Radim watched as the man blanched, all color draining from his face as he realized his mistake. He put his hand on Reese's shoulder as he guided him toward the door. "My advice would be to release your prisoners and disappear. The Latians are known for their "leave no man behind" tenacity and they will come looking for their people, in fact, I'm sure they are searching as we speak. If their people are harmed or, the Ancients forbid, found dead they will not stop till they track you down and administer their own brand of justice. There'll be no place in the Pegasus galaxy where you can find shelter."

Reese fumed as he was escorted back to the gate. His plan had been foolproof and he'd already spent half the reward money in his head. He had plans for a night of debauchery on a different planet with beautiful women eager to fulfill his every desire. Now all he had left was a halfwit partner and his worthless prisoners.

Walking along the path to the farmhouse his anger grew until he could barely breathe. If his captives were so valuable then surely someone would pay to get them back. If nothing else, he'd use them as a means to relieve his growing frustration. Before the day was over someone was going to feel the wrath of his rage at the total failure of his plans.

* * *

"So, where are we John? Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"McKay is working on the addresses he got off the DHD. He's trying to pare the list down to ten or fifteen then we'll split up the list and send teams out to physically look for them," Sheppard explained, pacing in front of Weir's desk.

"Is there any way to calibrate the life signs detector to pick up their tracking devices?"

"Rodney said he'd look at that possibility as soon as he finishes with the addresses," John answered running his hands through his hair.

"That would certainly speed up the process. I'm afraid the Daedalus won't be back for another three to four weeks or we could engage them in the search as well," Elizabeth stated, frustrated at the lack of options.

Sheppard and Weir were still talking rescue strategy when Chuck announced _unscheduled off world activation._

"What have you got?" Elizabeth asked as they approached the technician.

"No IDC but it mirrors the Genii's last contact. We have a weak transmission on the VHF band."

"Go ahead, put it up," Weir ordered.

"Atlantis base, this is Ladon Radim, please acknowledge."

"Open a channel," Weir instructed. "Go ahead Ladon."

"Dr. Weir, it's good to hear your voice, is Colonel Sheppard there with you?"

"What do you want Ladon?" Sheppard asked sternly.

"You don't sound very friendly Colonel and here I thought we'd become allies."

"Let's just say I still have trust issues," Sheppard replied sarcastically.

"As a sign of good faith I have valuable information you'll want to hear."

"Certainly hope it's better than the dead ZPM you offered up last time," he snarled. "What do you want for this information?"

"Like I said, I'm hoping to build an alliance between our two cultures."

"Spit it out Ladon, what've you got," Sheppard smirked doubting there was anything of value that'd peak his interest.

"Although I'm not asking for anything in return a good will gesture would be much appreciated. It seems our farmers have been clearing new fields and could really use some of your C4 to make the chore easier."

"Seems we've heard that ploy before," John snapped.

"Yes, but last time I didn't know the location of Major Lorne and Dr. Keller," Ladon stated enjoying the shock on Sheppard's face.

"I'm sending Colonel Sheppard through with your C4 immediately," Elizabeth answered.

"I'll have the information written down for the exchange. Radim out," he announced cutting transmission.

* * *

Reese stormed into the farmhouse slamming the door and shouting for Jathan. Searching the house without finding his partner he ran out to the shed in a rage continuing to shout for Jathan's whereabouts. Finding the door to the shed open, Reese stomped in to see Jathan putting down fresh water and food. Seeing Lorne and Jennifer huddled together in the corner he launched himself at the injured Major kicking him hard in the face.

Jennifer had been holding Evan's fevered body in her arms when the attack began. Shrieking with the first kick, Jennifer jumped up putting her body between Reese and Evan screaming at him to stop.

Reese reached out grabbing Jennifer's cloak; pulling her close he punched her hard in the face before throwing her into the wall of the shed.

"Jathan, watch her," he yelled as he dragged Evan across the floor and out the door. "Lock the door," he ordered as Jathan followed him out.

The partners wrestled with Evan's unconscious body dropping him on the kitchen floor, which only served to open his wound. Lorne had been out most of the day with a rising fever and developing cough.

"Grab that bucket of water and throw it on him," Reese shouted, grinding the heel of his boot into his prisoner's open wound. He was hoping to find some means of extracting a ransom out of Lorne but he never regained consciousness.

"What's going on?" Jathan demanded.

"There is no bounty! We did all of this for nothing," he roared, kicking Evan repeatedly. "His people will be coming for both of them, we need to get out of here. Pack up our things and don't leave anything behind that could lead them to us."

"What should we do with them?" Jathan asked, beginning to panic.

"No use questioning him, he won't live long. You pack while I talk to the woman," Reese ordered stomping out of the kitchen.

Jennifer shivered in the far corner of her makeshift jail terrified of what they were doing to Evan. She had no idea what happened but it was evident that the one called Reese was beyond angry. Hearing someone unlocking the door she frantically searched the room for anything she could use for a weapon but short of a water bucket and a small bowl of fruit the room was empty.

Reese threw open the door quickly crossing the room pulling Jennifer up by her hair and punching her several times in the face and stomach.

"Do I have your attention?" he snarled as spittle ran off his chin to the floor.

"Yes," Jennifer moaned as he threw her against the wall. She slid to the ground dazed, feeling completely helpless. "What did you do with Evan … please stop hurting him."

"I don't have time for this, how do I contact your home world?" Reese hissed standing over her crumpled body.

"I don't know … we have been trying the gate for days and can't get through."

"You're lying," he roared, kicking her repeatedly. "You are from Atlantis and they'll pay handsomely or we'll kill you both."

"Our people have gone back to Earth … there is no one left to pay a ransom," she pleaded.

"Stop lying, they wouldn't just leave you."

"We can't get back to Atlantis … the gate doesn't work. That's why we were looking for Athos," she sobbed. "What have you done with Major Lorne?"

Reese turned back to the door securing the lock as he left. The night air did nothing to soothe his anger as he headed back to the farmhouse.

"Has he awaken at all," he asked entering the kitchen.

"No, what are we going to do with him? What happened with the Genii?" Jathan asked as he continued to throw things in a duffle bag.

"They are from Atlantis," he growled spitting on Evan's limp body. "The Genii leader said the Latians won't stop looking until they find them and if we hurt them they'll come after us."

"What should we do?" Jathan asked, terrified at the possibility of being captured

"Grab the bag and help me drag him back out to the shed," he ordered.

After depositing Evan on the floor in the shed Reese began pacing back and forth trying to formulate a plan of action. He purposefully kept himself between the two prisoners keeping the healer from reaching out to her protector. He could hear the clock ticking a warning in his head … _hurry, hurry_. "Grab the girl, we'll take her with us."

"What about him?" he asked nodding at Evan. "We can't drag him all the way to the gate."

"Leave him … he's dead or will be shortly," Reese sneered. "We'll keep her as a bargaining chip."

Jathan grabbed Jennifer by the upper arm yanking her to her feet. As they neared the door he watched his partner pull his gun and shoot one round into the limp body of Major Lorne.

"He won't be talking to anyone now," he gloated, putting a bullet in his back.

Reese watched as Jennifer became hysterical, sobbing and trying to get to Lorne. He swiftly crossed the room to the exit and hit her firmly in the head with the butt of his gun.

"Pick her up and let's get out of here," he ordered.

Reese watched as Jathan slung Jennifer's wilted body over his shoulder and headed out the door. Picking up the duffle bag he joined his partner locking the door behind him. Together they quickly left the homestead scurrying toward the gate.

* * *

Sheppard exited the wormhole on the Genii planet anxious to get the information Ladon had promised. He'd brought a small amount of C4 as asked to seal the deal. All this tip-toeing around an imaginary _alliance_ was a little more than he could stomach but if it provided the information he need to bring Jennifer and Lorne home then he was willing to empty the whole armory of their C4 just to get his hands on the gate address.

In less than an hour the Colonel was walking back through the gate to Atlantis full of renewed hope. It'd only been a few hours since Radim had sat face to face with Jennifer's captor and time was of the essence. Gathering his team and Dr. Weir in the conference room he laid down a simple search and rescue plan. If McKay was successful in converting the life signs detector to pick up Jennifer and Lorne's tracking devices they might even be home before dinner. With Elizabeth's approval, John launched the mission immediately hoping to have the reunion he so desperately sought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jathan dumped Jennifer's body at the base of the DHD stretching out the muscles in his aching back after the long walk from the farmhouse.

"What are we going to do with her? Are we taking her with us?" Jathan asked worry etching his face. "They'll kill us if they find her with us."

"Shut up a minute while I think," Reese snapped.

"Well think fast!"

"Do you still have that address with the broken DHD … the one you bought off the Traveler last year?"

"Yeah, it's in my pack, why?"

"Dig it out. We can send her there and she'll be stuck… if the Lantians find us later we can always use her whereabouts as a bargaining chip. Then we'll split up and gate to different worlds … they'll be less likely to find us that way."

Jathan dumped the contents of his pack on the ground and after several minutes of rummaging around he finally found the scrap of paper holding the address. Handing the paper to his partner Reese immediately started the dialing sequence only to be cut off by an incoming wormhole. The men grabbed Jennifer's limp body and slipped into the woods for cover as they watched the chevrons lock into place.

* * *

Team Sheppard left immediately for the armory to gear up once Weir gave approval for the SAR mission. Rodney carefully slipped his data pad into his backpack and loaded up several extra power bars just in case. Everyone had high hopes for finding their missing friends but Sheppard knew it'd been over two months since Jennifer left the city on a mercy mission and, try as he might, he couldn't shake a feeling of dread.

The team climbed the stairs to join Weir as she gave the order to dial the address and send a probe through. The few moments it took to receive telemetry from M42-454 seemed like a lifetime. John held his breath as he looked at the stats over Chuck's shoulder.

"Looks good, you have a go Colonel," Elizabeth instructed.

Sheppard and his teammates quickly made their way to the flight bay lowering the jumper into the gate room. After Weir gave her customary _Be Safe_ the jumper disappeared crossing over the event horizon.

* * *

Reese and Jathan watched as the jumper came through the gate cloaking immediately. "Crap," Reese declared watching the jumper disappear from sight. "We need to hurry."

The men raced to the DHD desperately dialing the first address.

"That was them," Jathan shouted willing the gate to spin faster. As soon as the wormhole established Reese helped his partner drag Jennifer to the gate and shove her through the event horizon.

Next the men dialed separate destinations and were gone one after the other leaving the meadow in front of the ring in silence. Once again, _his girl_ slipped through his fingers without John ever realizing.

* * *

Rodney tapped furiously on the display screen of the life signs detector before shaking it vigorously.

"McKay, is that thing working?" Sheppard asked nervously from the pilot seat of the jumper.

"I don't know. I had two tracking devices when we first came through the gate but now it only shows one … Major Lorne's," Rodney announced grimacing as he looked at Sheppard.

"What happened to the other?" John demanded.

"I don't know. Look, I didn't say it was foolproof. I'll keep trying to tweak it but I'm doing the best I can," he grumbled.

"Just keep working at it."

Sheppard put the jumper down on the outskirts of town choosing to go the rest of the way on foot. He and Rodney took the lead as McKay directed them toward the blinking dot on his screen.

It soon became evident that Lorne must be somewhere on the homestead. Sheppard signaled for everyone to fan out as they began the search of the property.

Ronon and Teyla entered the farmhouse searching the rooms for hostiles while Sheppard and McKay followed the blinking dot on Rodney's display.

As they rounded the far side of the house they could see a shed in the distance and quickened their pace. Sheppard broke the primitive locking device swinging the door open to see Lorne lying face down in the middle of the room.

"This is Sheppard," he called into his radio.

"Go ahead," Ronon whispered.

"We found Lorne in a shed out back. Secure the house then you and Teyla join us."

Sheppard checked for vitals and was rewarded with a faint pulse. "Rodney, go get the jumper, we need to get him to Atlantis now," John urged.

Rodney took off running to retrieve the jumper parking it just outside the shed doors. It only took twenty minutes to secure Evan on the floor of the jumper and fly him back to the waiting arms of Carson Beckett and his meager medical staff.

Once the gurney left the jumper bay Sheppard turned to Rodney instructing him to return to the planet and work his magic on the DHD. He wanted all the addresses that'd been dialed in the past week sending Ronon with him for added protection. As McKay started to protest John quickly cut him off. "I know, I know … you can't just grab the addresses I want. So grab what you need to figure it out," Sheppard snapped.

"We'll find her," Ronon growled, grabbing McKay by the arm and pulling him around Sheppard and into the jumper. As they lowered into the gate room John headed to the infirmary to watch Beckett work his miracles from the observation area above the operating room.

He knew it was bad. It'd been a long while since he'd seen anyone this messed up and still pull through. He couldn't help but worry about what they'd done to Jennifer. The thought of them putting their hands on her was more than he could bear so he continued to shove the images to the back of his mind and concentrate solely on his second in command.

* * *

Serra was sitting at her small desk when one of the villagers, Raff, ran into the clinic shouting her name.

"There is a woman … hurt … at the ring," the man explained while trying to catch his breath.

Serra thanked the man as she grabbed her medical bag and ran out the door. The ring was located close to town so it only took a few minutes to reach the woman. Rolling Jennifer onto her back she gasped at the injuries that'd been inflicted.

"Quickly Raff, go get my husband," Serra urged. "You and Togar need to help me get her home."

While she waited for the men to return Serra carefully looked the woman over checking each of her wounds. She felt the huge lump on the back of her head guessing she was probably beaten up and purposefully dumped on their world. Krillik was a small community and rarely received visitors since word had been circulated that their dialing device was broken. Even so, occasionally they would find someone badly hurt lying beside the ring of the Ancestors. Jennifer felt extremely cold to the touch indicating she'd probably been dumped sometime in the middle of the night.

Soon Togar appeared with Raff close behind carrying a stretcher. Following his wife's instructions, he gently picked up the frail woman placing her on the litter and the men walked her back to the small cottage behind their house. Serra would occasionally use the modest structure when she needed to keep an eye on a patient for an extended time. From the looks of Jennifer's injuries, Serra figured she'd have the woman with them for a few weeks.

* * *

Sheppard watched Beckett finish the surgery, removing the bullet from Lorne's shoulder and cleaning both wounds. He stood in the small area above the operating room with Teyla and Ronon beside him waiting for word on Lorne's condition.

"Colonel, Teyla, Ronon," Carson acknowledged entering the theater. "He's alive which is more than I'd have given him when we started treating the lad."

"Is he going to make it Doc?" Sheppard asked

"It'll be touch and go for the next twenty-four hours. He has a couple broken ribs as well as a couple bullet holes that need to heal. He's also battling an infection and high fever … needless to say, the Major's in pretty poor shape. He'll be moved to the main floor as soon as he's cleaned up."

"When do you think he'll regain consciousness?"

"Hard to say with the fever but probably not until sometime tomorrow. You're welcome to sit with him … I'll radio when he regains consciousness if you're not present."

"Thanks Doc," Sheppard sighed.

"He's a strong lad, John, don't give up on him," Beckett admonished squeezing his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Sheppard gave Teyla and Ronon the go ahead to take the first shift knowing he'd camp out at Lorne's bedside through the night. Leaving the observation theater he quickly made his way to the mess hall before heading to McKay's lab.

"McKay," Sheppard called out as he entered the lab. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks, and don't ask …I'm still working on it," he groused. Rodney spent the next few minutes clicking away on his data pad, stalling with idle chatter before he quieted and waited for John to speak his mind.

"Rodney …" John started running his hand through his hair, "there's something I need to know." He continued to hesitate wondering if he really wanted an answer as he paced back and forth behind Rodney's chair.

McKay slowly swung his chair around to meet Sheppard's eyes before answering the question that hung in the air. "Yes, Jennifer was probably on the planet when we came through the gate," Rodney said, sorrow and frustration filling his voice.

"Damn," he growled, blinded by anger at his inability to find her. "I should've left someone to guard the gate." John continued pacing, growling at his stupidity and needing to hit something just to feel some kind of release. "Now she's out there all alone and who knows what she's going through or what's happening to her."

"It's not your fault," McKay declared. "I'm just as much to blame … I thought the detector was screwing up."

"We were so close," Sheppard growled, slamming his fist on the top of a filing cabinet. Stepping back he gave it a couple of swift kicks for good measure.

"Go check on Lorne and I'll call you as soon as I have the addresses."

"I'd like to get started on a new search as soon as Lorne's out of the woods," Sheppard said determinedly. "Thanks Rodney," he added walking out the door.

* * *

Serra spent the better part of the day tending to Jennifer's needs, cleaning her wounds and stitching her cuts. It was apparent the young woman had received a firm beating before being dumped on Krillik. In all her years as healer of her world she'd never understood how men could be so cruel. The healer cried as she hand bathed Jennifer's body wiping away the blood and seeing to what comfort she could give.

Once Serra had done all she could she called her daughter, Tamara, to come sit with the stranger and watch over her. Later in the day Togar brought in a small cot for Tamara to use while she slept in the room listening for any changes in Jennifer's condition. Now it became a waiting game. Serra checked on her patient several times during the night while Tamara became her constant attendant taking care of all her needs hoping she'd wake up soon, the waiting was always the hardest.

* * *

John walked down the dimly lit corridors making his way to the infirmary. Exhaustion swept over him threatening to consume his body … he could feel the toll it was taking but couldn't bring himself to surrender to the bliss of sleep with Jennifer still out there somewhere and Lorne fighting for his life. Instead he was on his way to relieve Teyla and Ronon insisting they get some rest.

"Any change?" Sheppard asked as he walked around the privacy curtain.

"No, he's the same but the doc seems to think that's good," Ronon answered.

"Go get some rest, I'll be here through the night," he ordered leaving no room for discussion. "I'll let you know if there's any change."

Sheppard settled in the chair pulling another one close to use for a footrest. Pulling the journal from his waistband where he'd tucked it he opened to the first page and began to read. He'd lost track of how many times he'd skimmed over the pages since he'd first discovered it back on Baltron. He just knew he had to read… had to devour each sentence … commit each paragraph to memory. Right now the journal was his lifeline and he desired it more than food or sleep … he needed to be with Jennifer even if it was just her thoughts.

In the wee hours of the morning John could feel his body begin to betray him finding it tougher and tougher to stay awake. He was on his fourth time through the journal pushing himself to read one more entry.

Day 29 - Anora

_I found a note from John today. It's been 15 days since I last saw him so the note was very precious. Not seeing him everyday has been so hard but the work has kept us all busy. The villagers here are doing well and slowly recovering. All the volunteers have been trained and we will be moving to Cabell in the next day or two. I plan on sending our lab techs home tomorrow but keep Marie with me to help in Cabell._

_The cold is settling in and it feels like fall back home. I find myself lingering longer around the fire at night. The officials have been true to their word and we haven't seen any conflicts while we've been here. I think 10-14 days in Cabell and we should be heading home. _

_I worry about John and if he's still going on missions in the Milky Way galaxy – please be safe. _

Tucking the book beneath his shirt he surrendered to sleep and thoughts of his girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was mid morning of her second day on Krillik when Jennifer first began to stir. Her initial recollection as she began to moan was the stabbing pain behind her right eye. She'd tried to open her eyes but the first attempt was met with too much light, which only intensified the pain in her head and the rolling nausea she felt.

Tamara had been making her bed and straightening the room when she heard her patient wake. Swiftly moving to Jennifer's side she took her hand softly speaking reassuring words.

"Hello… my name is Tamara. You are safe. Can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" Jen asked as she wrestled with confusion and the ever-present pain. She felt like she's been cocooned in a blanket of fog … reaching for snippets of information only to have them drift away. "Can I have something to drink please?"

"I'll go get you some fresh water, try not to move," Tamara instructed, leaving for the main house to report the new development to her mother.

Jennifer closed her eyes slowly reliving the past two days. She'd always had Evan to guide and protect her but now the flashes of his broken body moved to the front of her mind causing the quiet tears to overflow, building tiny trails down her face.

_I'm so sorry, _she kept whispering over and over focusing on all the negative things that'd happened over the last couple of months. Things she'd had no control over yet felt responsible to take the blame for. All the bad decisions leading to this one moment and the realization that Evan was dead. He was her best friend, her confidant, and protector. It was all her fault that he'd died on some forgotten planted in the middle of nowhere. Why hadn't she just gone home with Marie and the others? "_I'm so sorry Evan," _she cried feeling the sadness pierce her heart.

Serra entered the cottage encouraged that her patient was awake already but concerned when she saw how distraught she was.

"Hello … my name is Serra, I am the healer and you are in my cottage. This is my daughter, Tamara," she announced, nodding toward her daughter. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"My name is Jennifer," she responded, wiping the tears away. "Where did you find me?"

"You were found beside the Ancestral Ring. We will have plenty of time to speak but right now you need to get some rest."

"Please, did you find anyone else?" Jen asked with a shaky voice.

"I am sorry Jennifer, you were alone."

Jen covered her face with her hands letting the tears flow freely as she fought to close herself off from the world. She wanted to join Evan, to be free from the pain that was squeezing her heart.

"Try to get some sleep and I'll return in a bit with some soup. Tamara will bring you some fresh water and watch over you till I return," Serra said gently rubbing Jennifer's shoulder.

* * *

Sheppard finished up his report dealing with the search and rescue mission on Cyree. It went without saying he was grateful to find Lorne but what about Jennifer. Why couldn't he have brought her home too? He still held out hope that they'd find her; it was just a matter of time. But time seemed to be slipping through his fingers and the law of averages couldn't be circumvented forever.

Depositing his report on Elizabeth's desk he walked to the infirmary to sit with Evan for a while and check in with Beckett. It'd been three days and Lorne was improving but still hadn't regained consciousness. He desperately needed to find out what happened, to hear first hand if Jen was still alive. At the last minute he decided to grab a tray in the mess hall since he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Seeing his team sitting at their usual table he headed their way.

"John, it is good to see you," Teyla greeted making room for Sheppard's tray.

"How's Lorne doing?" McKay asked. "Is he talking yet?"

"He's still unconscious … I'm going to go sit with him for a while, see if Beckett has anything new to report. How're you doing with the gate addresses?"

"I'm running one more program to help narrow down the field and we should be ready to start searches tomorrow."

"That's great news, Rodney."

"Did you expect anything less?" McKay frowned. "Yeah, well … don't thank me yet. There'll probably be about forty addresses on the list, that's the best I can do."

"I'll take it." _Finally, a glimmer of hope_, he thought. _Maybe her luck was changing_. "Get some rest, we'll have a briefing at 0800 tomorrow," he ordered looking at his team.

"Ronon, I want you and McKay to go back to Baltron this afternoon and check in with Ari and Vira, make sure those guys haven't been seen in town," he added before leaving for the infirmary.

* * *

Jennifer slept most of the day and through the night only waking long enough for a few sips of water. Tamara stayed close by checking on her often during the day. Several times she'd warmed up soup for her patient only to find her asleep again when she returned to her bedside.

The next day Serra woke Jennifer up insisting she eat something even if it was just a few bites. She needed to get her strength back if there was any hope of recovery. Too often the healer had seen patients with that same look in their eyes that Jen held, mostly from Wraith survivors or those that'd lost loved ones. She'd yet to find any natural herbs or remedies to treat shock or extreme despair but both maladies could lead to death if she couldn't coax the patient to desire life. She was afraid Jennifer would challenge all her skills as a healer.

"Are you feeling better today?" Serra asked, trying to penetrate the vacant stare that encompassed Jen's face. "Jennifer, are you feeling better today?"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I don't know. I'm really tired."

"Do you feel like talking?" Serra asked hoping to learn something about her background.

"No… I'm really tired," Jen insisted.

"Well, perhaps when you feel a bit stronger," the healer suggested smiling.

Jennifer slid down under the covers and curled into her side facing away from Serra. She would never feel stronger, never feel whole again. How could she talk about all that'd happened to her with a total stranger? Why would she want to relive it all over again?

Serra decided to give her some time before pressing her for more information.

* * *

Sheppard spent most of the day keeping vigil in the infirmary in the chair he'd come to think of as _his._ He scribbled plans in a notebook for rescue missions and made notes for the morning briefing leaving only when Teyla showed up to relieve him. Taking advantage of the break he changed his clothes and hunted down Ronon to join him for a run. The lack of activity was driving him nuts but he wanted to be there when Evan woke up.

The two friends ran their usual morning route around the outer piers of the city working off nervous frustration arriving back at the gym after a good hour.

"You okay?" Ronon asked throwing Sheppard a bottle of water as he sat on the bench.

"What do you mean?" he asked defensively. This was not the conversation he wanted to have with anyone right now. He'd kept their relationship to himself for too long and now he didn't want to talk about it for fear of jinxing it.

"You seem … driven."

"What do you expect, Doc is still missing and Lorne's unconscious.

"You wanna talk?"

"No," John said after a long pause. "Not yet," he added, hanging his head and wiping the sweat off the back of his neck.

"Then let's get something to eat," he declared, slapping Sheppard on the back.

"Thanks Ronon," he said as they left the gym.

Ronon grunted, walking the rest of the way to the mess hall in silence.

After eating and showering, Sheppard grabbed Jen's journal and walked to the infirmary. Checking in with Beckett he learned the Major was still not awake but doing fine. Relieving Teyla he settled into his chair for the night and began reading the journal … again!

_Day 32 – Cabell_

_We arrived safely after sending the techs back to Atlantis. By now they're sitting at the SGC making out new resumes. Wish I were with them. Actually, I wish I were with John. I need to stop thinking about him or I'll never make it through this whole ordeal. Evan spent most of the evening grumbling to himself. I don't think he's very impressed with the local officials. Sometimes I think he's being overly protective but then I wonder if John left him with some strict instructions I'm not aware of. It's nice to have someone looking after me although it'd be even nicer to have a certain Colonel on my protection detail. _

_Looks like things are pretty organized here in Cabell so maybe we'll be home early. I'm starting to get excited about Earth as long as I end up somewhere close to John. Wonder if he got me a job at the SGC? _

It's getting colder here every day. Cold weather seems to steal my energy – makes me sleepy. Time for bed … I miss you terribly, stay safe!

Sheppard had just laid the journal down on his lap and was rubbing his eyes when he heard Lorne stir. He stood up and crossed the few feet to the bed while calling Beckett on his radio. John figured Carson must have still been in the infirmary since he instantly appeared at Lorne's bedside.

"Well, Major, it's good to have you join us," Beckett greeted as he began checking Evan's vital signs. "How are you feeling lad?"

"Like crap," he groaned looking around the room. "Where am I? Are we back on Atlantis?"

"Long story short, we're back in control of the city, I'll fill you in later," Sheppard explained.

"Your vitals look good, how's the pain?" Carson asked.

"My head hurts like hell, what happened to me?"

"You were pretty messed up when we found you. Bullet in your shoulder, one in your leg and you looked like someone's punching bag." Sheppard explained.

"I'm afraid you have some broken ribs as well as an infection. I'll be right back with something for the pain," Beckett added, leaving for the drug cabinet.

"Sir, is Jennifer okay?" Lorne asked, watching his commanding officer flinch.

"What happened out there Major?"

"We were ambushed and taken hostage … shot me in the leg as we approached the gate to return to Baltron. Held a knife to Jennifer so we didn't have much choice"

"Was Jennifer with you?"

"Yes … you found her didn't you?" Evan tried to move to get a better look at Sheppard but quickly fell back to the bed hissing in pain. He watched as Beckett injected the painkiller into his IV line.

"Get some sleep Lorne, I'll be here when you wake up," Sheppard assured him. Before he was even settled in his chair Lorne had drifted into a drug induced sleep giving him the rest his body demanded.

John kept rolling Evan's words around in his heard … you found her didn't you? No, we didn't find her … where was she? Was she hurt, scared, alone? He wouldn't allow himself to think about the obvious.

Seeing that Lorne wouldn't be awake anytime soon, Sheppard left to stretch his legs and pace the halls. He checked on the control room pacing back and forth in the small space behind the tech stations. He checked on the Marines who drew night patrol duty. He wandered the science labs to see if Rodney had any of the temps working late. Finally, when his body rebelled he went to the mess hall to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" Ronon asked, taking a seat next to Sheppard looking out over the city.

"I could ask you the same."

"Had a late night sparring match … couldn't sleep after." Ronon could see Sheppard was stewing about something and gave him the space he needed knowing he'd speak when he was ready.

"I screwed up … I should've made her come back to Earth with us. I left her behind."

"We'll find her," Ronon declared as if it was a done deal.

The two men sat in silence staring out the window each lost in his own thoughts as the sky began to faintly glow with the promise of dawn.

* * *

Tamara sat up startled hearing the screams from across the room. Stumbling in the dark she finally found the lantern and quickly lit it to drive the darkness from the room. Looking around she found Jennifer pressed in the corner with her head on her knees, trembling as she frantically called out for someone named Evan.

Grabbing a cloth she soaked it in the water bowl before approaching Jennifer talking softly to her as she crossed the room. Tamara sat on the floor in front of her patient mirroring her position with her legs drawn up … their feet almost touching.

"Jennifer, you're okay, you're safe. Can I help you?" the young girl asked.

"Is Evan here? I can't find him and the men are coming. Please help me find him," she sobbed raising her head to look around the room.

"It was just a dream … there are no men, just me… it's just the two of us." Tamara slowly moved her hands reaching out and gently touching Jen's knees. "Let me help you back to bed."

Jennifer looked at the girl for a few long moments before realizing she had indeed been dreaming. Slowly she reached out and grabbed Tamara's hands. "I'm so sorry, it seemed so real."

The girl helped Jen walk back to her bed and tucked her in before placing the wet cloth against her forehead. Blowing out the lantern she sat for a while on the edge of Jennifer's bed and held her hand until she fell back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sometime just before lunch Lorne woke again, quickly clearing the cobwebs away as he surveyed the room for Colonel Sheppard. Shortly Dr. Beckett arrived to take his vital signs and check his wounds.

"Good morning Major," Carson greeted. "Everything looks good today and I'm happy to say you should make a full recovery."

"How long will I be laid up, Doc?"

"Let's take it one day at a time, your ribs will take a while to mend."

"How is Jennifer doing?"

"Hey Major, good to see you awake," Sheppard announced as he rounded the curtain. "How's he doing, Doc?"

"Much better, Colonel, he's mending quite nicely," Carson answered happy to turn his patient over to his commanding officer. "I'll leave you in capable hands, lad."

Sheppard settled himself in his chair hoping to get a full explanation and details of what happened on Cyree. He'd already been cleared during the briefing to start search and rescue missions with the addresses McKay provided. He hoped talking with Lorne might provide valuable information to help the search.

Lorne waited for Sheppard to sit before asking again about Jennifer. He was starting to get the sinking suspicion that Sheppard and Beckett were avoiding his questions.

Sheppard hesitated a few moments trying to decide the best approach before diving in. "Evan, we haven't found Jennifer yet … you were alone when we found you. I need you to think hard and give me all the details you can remember from the time you reached Baltron."

Lorne spent the next hour going over everything that'd happened once they'd left Anora. To say he was distraught was an understatement.

"Sir, I still don't know why they grabbed us. They never asked for a ransom or even searched us for anything valuable, of course, I was out of it for most of the time," Lorne explained.

"I think I can fill in some of the pieces for you. We got a call from Ladon Radim, seems your two bumbling captors found an old wanted poster and tried to collect a bounty from the Genii. I think Ladon put the fear of Atlantis into them which may account for the added beating."

"Why would Radim even bother passing on information to us?" Lorne frowned, thinking of the time he spent in their jail when the wanted poster was valid.

"Their good will gesture involved a few packs of C4 but it was a fair trade since we were able to obtain the information about you and the Doc. Was Jennifer with you the whole time you were being held?"

"I developed a fever the first night in the shed and Jennifer was with me, helped clean my wound although the shot to the shoulder must have happened sometime later. I remember sitting in the far corner with her when the men returned but I was really out of it. I know there was a lot of yelling and I remember the first kick to my face, then nothing."

"It looked like they may have dragged you into the farmhouse, there was a lot of blood on the kitchen floor and drag marks from the shed to the house. We also found a chair with some rope restraints and more blood. I don't even want to imagine if it was Keller or not."

"Sorry I can't be of more help," Lorne offered. "When are you starting the search?"

"Got the okay this morning. McKay harvested thirty addresses from the DHD and we'll start systematically searching each one. I figure we can cover two addresses a day as long as nothing threatening pulls us back to defend the city."

"I'd like to help with the search Colonel," Lorne stated firmly.

"As soon as you're cleared by Beckett I'll put the two of you to work, hopefully we'll find her before that."

* * *

Jennifer awoke to a beautiful fall day, clear but crisp. She was so sore it was hard to get out of bed but she decided it was time to start stretching her muscles again in small doses. She had no desire for food or conversation, in fact she wanted to crawl back under the safety of the bed covers and push everything out of her mind. The practical _doctor_ side of her knew she needed to get moving and fight to recover but her own interpretation of reality demanded she shut down and blow away in the wind. She'd failed Evan.

Tamara arrived with a large bucket of hot water, soap and a towel.

"I'm so happy to see you sitting up," she greeted cheerily. "I brought you some things to clean up with and a clean set of clothes."

"Thank you … Tamara is it?" Jen asked receiving a smile and a nod. "I appreciate your kindness."

"Can I bring you some breakfast? Mama is cooking up some porridge and I can bring you a bowl after you clean up."

"I'm really not hungry right now, maybe later."

"I'll let you two fight it out," she chuckled. "My mother is a firm believer that food and healing go hand in hand."

Tamara gave Jennifer some privacy, hurrying back to the kitchen to report on their patient.

After breakfast Serra left Tamara washing dishes as she grabbed a bowl of fruit heading out to the cottage. Knocking lightly she entered to find Jennifer sitting on the side of the bed in the clean clothes.

"Good morning," she greeted her patient, setting the fruit on the table while taking a seat on the bed beside Jennifer. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like I've over done it already," she frowned. "My head hurts pretty badly and I wouldn't be surprised if my shoulder was starting an infection."

"You were pretty roughed up when we found you. Tamara said you had a nightmare last night, would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry if I scared her. I keep seeing vivid flashes, which I can deal with when I'm awake but the nightmares seem to control me when I finally fall asleep. I'm sure they'll fade with time." Jen explained quietly. "I want to thank you for taking me in … I'm grateful for all you've done for me."

"We don't have many visitors to our settlement but we are a hospitable people especially to those who need help. I'm sorry I don't have any medicine to help with the pain. Our dialing device has been broken so our traders have not been able to bring in new supplies," Serra explained. "Will someone be looking for you?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, looking away as her eyes filled with tears.

"Tell you what, why don't I look at your shoulder and we'll talk more after you rest," she suggested not wanting to upset her patient any further. Serra could see she'd been through something very traumatic and didn't believe she was strong enough emotionally to talk about it yet.

"Thank you," Jennifer whispered, unable to stop thinking about the events of the past few days.

Serra examined Jennifer's shoulder wound agreeing it was infected. She spent the better part of the morning thoroughly cleansing the area before arranging an herb poultice over the gash. Afterwards she placed a bandage loosely over the injury waiting to stitch it up until after the poisons were drawn out.

Jennifer liked the feel of the pain as the healer dug at her shoulder. It was good to focus on something other than Evan lying dead on the dirt floor or wondering if she'd ever see Earth, her friends or John again. She couldn't bear the idea of answering any more questions as her tears rolled along the side of her face soaking her hair. She knew she'd have to tell her story soon but didn't feel strong enough to get the words out so she waited until Serra was finished before rolling onto her side and surrendering to sleep.

* * *

Sheppard stood in front of the gate waiting for the wormhole to stabilize. He knew Rodney had worked day and night to compile the list of addresses and as grateful as he was he couldn't seem to convey anything but dark menacing half sentences to anyone he spoke to lately. Getting Jennifer back was all he could think about and it showed.

Gazing at the shimmering blue pool of the event horizon, he whispered a quick _please be there _to himself as he followed Ronon through the gate with Teyla and Rodney following. This was the first location on the list and his hope was to search at least two to three addresses before the day was out. He'd wanted to send more people out to look for Jen but they were spread thin until the Daedalus returned with the added military personnel who'd been granted transfers back to Atlantis. Unfortunately, it'd be another three weeks before they docked again on the east pier.

Once through the gate Ronon and Teyla spread out securing the immediate area while he and McKay looked for activity on the life signs detector. The area seemed innocent enough and with no immediate showing of Jennifer's tracker signature the team began walking to the settlement some four miles away. Usually McKay's grumbling about long walks annoyed him but today he had to agree although for different reasons … the longer it took to search the town, the less likely they'd be able to search another address before returning to Atlantis.

Arriving in the settlement they went directly to the tavern, sitting at the bar as they ordered food and beverages striking up a friendly conversation with the barkeeper. They chatted with the man explaining how they'd just come from Cyree and were looking for some friends who may have come this way. The man said he wasn't familiar with the names and definitely hadn't seen any new women in town chuckling as he reaffirmed he'd have remembered a pretty face. They lingered a bit longer then split up to track down the local healer and check with the hotel using the same cover story with both.

Sheppard was frustrated with the time it took just to check this one settlement. By the time they walked back to the gate and checked in with Atlantis it was evident that the day was nearly over and it was time to return. It was good to cross one address off the list but he knew he didn't have the patience for a long and exhausting search. He needed to find her soon or forfeit his sanity.

"John, would you like to join us for dinner?" Teyla asked as they finished their return physicals.

"Think I'll check on Lorne first … I'll join you after," he answered nodding toward Evan's curtained off area.

"We shall save you a seat," she said smiling.

Sheppard wasn't the least bit hungry but decided to sit with his team when he was done anyway just to add some normalcy to his evening.

"Major," Sheppard greeted as he approached Lorne's bedside.

"Any luck Sir?"

"No, we only covered one address but they hadn't heard of or seen the men or Jennifer. We did a pretty thorough search so I'm confident we can cross this one off the list."

"Damn … sir, I really need to get out of here … I need to be looking for her. I can't stand the thought of her out there someplace alone."

"I understand… as soon as you can fly without passing out I'll put you to work. Until then I suggest you get some rest, give your body time to heal."

After checking in with Weir and spending time with his team in the mess hall, Sheppard finally excused himself heading to his room for a hot shower. Afterwards he settled on his bed to spend some time reading through Jennifer's journal, which he practically had memorized. He knew she was still alive; no one could convince him otherwise especially if that person wanted to survive. What started off as a silly card game during his vacation had turned into something he couldn't live without … he would find Jennifer or die trying. The Colonel fell asleep with plans of his next rescue missing floating through his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Spoiler for Idle Mischief:

Reminder ...

Making Our Way Home is a sequel to Idle Mischief where Jennifer and John got to know each other over a game called _My Choice_. This was a game consisting of one hand of poker and the winner got to choose an activity for the participants to play. The game had three rules:

Rule #1: The activity has to be something that takes less than an hour to perform.

Rule #2: The activity can't be life threatening or socially unacceptable

Rule #3: No repeats.

In Idle Mischief Jennifer won the last hand of poker and ended her activity by kissing Sheppard. When it was John's turn to pick an activity he broke rule #3 and continued the kiss long into the night.

The above explanation should help clarify the references to rule # 3 in the rest of this story.

* * *

Chapter 19

Serra stood at the stove stirring porridge and cutting bread when Tamara entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morn, daughter, how is our patient today?"

"She slept better last night although she didn't eat much of her supper," the girl explained reaching for a cup of hot tea.

"Perhaps it is time for a long chat. I'll spend some time with Jennifer after our meal."

"Thank you Mama, I really like her but I'm worried at how slowly she's recovering," Tamara stated, frowning at how little progress she's made with her new friend.

"Take her that bucket of hot water and these clean clothes while I dish up your meal."

Once breakfast was done, Serra straightened up the kitchen while Tamara washed the dishes. When they'd finished, the healer gathered her supplies and walked out to the cottage.

"Good day Jennifer," she greeted entering the small house. She found her patient sitting on the edge of the bed trying to comb the tangles out of her hair.

"Hello," Jennifer responded.

"Here let me help you," Serra offered taking the comb from her hand. "This should work much better," she added taking a brush from the bedside table. "So, Jennifer, what do you do on your home world? Do you have a mate or a family?" she asked hoping to get some conversation started.

"I'm like you, a healer. We are called doctors on my world … I don't have a family or a mate."

"I'm sorry, we have heard you call out for someone named Evan several times and I thought he might be family."

"Evan is … was … my best friend, the closest thing I have to family," Jen voiced barely above a whisper as the tears started to form. She was thankful Serra was twisted behind her as she brushed her hair so she wouldn't see the tears.

Finishing with her hair, Serra turned Jennifer to face her as she reached for her hands before asking the harder questions. "Was Evan with you when you were hurt?"

"Yes," she whispered. "We were just trying to find a way home when two men grabbed us and held us for a couple of days."

"What happened to Evan?"

"They just kept hurting him," Jennifer explained as the tears fell unchecked. "Then they panicked over something and killed him before knocking me out … that's all I remember. I guess they pushed me through the gate to your world unless you've seen strangers in town?"

"No, I'm sure you are the only one. I am so sorry," she said gently pulling the young doctor into her arms.

Jennifer relaxed in her embrace crying for her friend she'd lost and her love she'd probably never see again. "Thank you Serra," Jen choked out trying to still the tears as she pulled back.

"Why don't you lay back and let me check your shoulder," she instructed, handing her a clean cloth to dry her eyes with. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth, a planet in another galaxy. I was a doctor with an expedition on a planet in your galaxy but everyone has left and gone home except for Evan and me. We were on a mercy mission to the people of Anora, helping with their sickness when our people left for home. We were supposed to finish and return to Earth but we couldn't get the gate to work and we've been stuck," Jen explained, leaving out the part about Atlantis.

"Will your people send someone to look for you?" Serra asked, worried that more would get stranded in their town. "Are there not others who would want to find you?"

"I don't think so … they have no access to your galaxy any longer," she told the healer as visions of John filled her head. The tears began to flow again thinking about the man who stole her heart and carried it with him to Earth. She'd given up all thoughts of ever seeing him again and decided at that moment to push all memories deep into some hidden chamber of her heart. It was the only thing she could do if she wanted to recover from her wounds … even a small thought of the one she loved all but drove her insane. She could either bury John deep in her heart or allow herself to fall into some dark abyss of regret… regret that she'd been able to do nothing to save Evan yet she'd survived. Being stuck on a planet with a broken DHD seemed like a just punishment.

"Your wound is draining very well. I'll return later to stitch it up and place a proper bandage over it. For now, I think you should get some rest." Serra said softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will help you through this Jennifer, you are welcome here with my family for as long as you'd like to stay," she assured her before squeezing her shoulder and gently covering her with a blanket.

Jennifer curled onto her side as the door clicked shut. She silently said goodbye to John before pushing him away … releasing him from the life they had started together. He was now just a memory she locked away until she was strong enough to remember the joy they'd shared together.

* * *

Team Sheppard spent another long day searching for Dr. Keller, returning early in the evening tired and hungry. They'd come up empty but were able to scratch an additional three addresses off the list of planets to search. Dr. Beckett informed the Colonel that his team was starting to show signs of exhaustion and if they didn't get more rest between missions he would be forced to step in and restrict their time off world. John knew he was pushing everyone hard wanting Jennifer home before the weather made searches more difficult but he couldn't help himself. He did agree to cut back to searching two planets per mission instead of three, which seemed to satisfy Beckett for the moment.

Sheppard carved out as much search time as he could without putting the city in danger. Once the Daedalus arrived with the added military personnel he'd put more teams in the rotation for the search but until then, he'd add Lorne and Beckett to the roster tomorrow.

After two weeks of bed rest the Major had convinced the doctor he needed to join the search or he was going to start breaking apart things in the infirmary just to relieve his mounting frustration. He was finally given consent to return to duty with Beckett's reluctant blessing as long as he didn't push himself. Sheppard had asked Carson to work with Lorne on missions until the Daedalus arrived since there was little to do in the infirmary. The few medical assistants Caldwell left behind could handle anything during the hours Beckett was off world.

* * *

Jennifer continued to heal although regaining her strength was slower going. She's had no appetite and missed meals completely if Tamara forgot to remind her. She tried not to think of the past but was finding it harder to keep thoughts locked away with so much idle time. She needed some kind of distraction, something to focus on if she was ever going to get better.

"Good day Jennifer," Serra announced, entering the cottage with some breakfast for her patient.

"Good morning," Jennifer replied, smiling slightly.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, setting the tray on the table.

"I think my shoulder is healing finally although much slower than I'd like. I was thinking it might be nice to get out of the cabin for a while, maybe take a short walk."

"That would be an excellent idea. My morning is free, I'd love to walk with you." Serra was excited for the improved outlook. "I'll finish cleaning my kitchen while you eat and then we can go for a short walk."

Jennifer was actually looking forward to spending time with her new friend although it was hard working up any enthusiasm over the chore of eating. She doubted her appetite would ever return. Eating brought back too many precious memories of time spent with friends in the mess hall in Atlantis. She'd decided it would serve her best to put all those recollections away and deal with the life she now possessed. It'd been almost three weeks and as the days added up the hope of rescue faded. Jennifer finally accepted the fact there was little that could be done from Earth even if they wanted to mount a rescue.

Serra returned shortly with a walking stick of her husband's to help Jennifer till she regained her strength. She led her on a short walk up to the road and back to the house stopping at the flowerbeds to show Jennifer the different types of flowers that existed on her planet... or what was left of the flowers this late in the season. Once they were through examining the yard, Serra helped Jen up the stairs to the back door and into the kitchen where she settled her at the table before putting on a pot of water for tea.

"Serra, thank you so much for all you've done … you've literally saved my life and I'm very grateful."

"You're welcome, but you did that for yourself when you decided for life over despair. I was very worried about you the first couple of weeks after we found you. I'm not saying you are fully recovered yet but getting out of the cottage was the first step, I'm very proud of you."

"I don't feel like I'm recovering, it's hard to believe I'll never see any of my friends again," Jen admitted sorrowfully. "There are still times when I just want to curl up and blow away, I think it would feel less painful if I'd have stayed with Evan."

"Give yourself time," she insisted. "The road to recovery is easy for the body … the heart takes a lot longer but you'll make it."

* * *

Sheppard finished up his breakfast with Lorne, anxious to get started on his search. The past two days had been spent checking on several trading partners who they hadn't heard from since they'd rescued the city from the Replicators. Now that he was free to resume the search he was antsy to get started.

Major Lorne and Dr. Beckett would be joining the hunt today on their third mission … Beckett continued to insist Evan start slow. Working together helped Carson keep an eye on the Major insuring Lorne gradually increased his workload as his health improved.

Team Sheppard covered both planets returning to Atlantis just before Evan and Beckett finished checking their assigned address. Over dinner, John explained how they'd found a man on the second planet who'd seen Jathan and Reese but assured John the men were alone. After being thrown out of the local tavern for starting a fight the men were asked to move on or risk being thrown in jail. Another missed opportunity. As the conversation continued around the table John mentally cursed himself for having the worse timing in two galaxies. It was so frustrating how she seemed to stay one step away from him … he cursed the Ancients for their arrogant appearance that started this whole blasted chain of events.

After dinner Sheppard encouraged everyone to get some sleep before they started again early in the morning. The Daedalus was due to dock in several days and then they'd all be busy getting the returning crew settled and going through orientation for the new expedition members. John was determined to push through as many addresses as possible in the next few days.

Leaning back against the wall, John sat on his bed with Jennifer's journal determined to spend a few moments with _his girl_ before calling it a night. After reading the first few pages it occurred to him that Jennifer probably had other journals in her room. After mulling over the revelation for a few moments and shooting a quick _thank you_ to the heavens that Beckett had run out of time to pack up her belongings, he swiftly left his room walking the short distance to her quarters, using his override command he opened her door. Sitting at Jen's desk John searched through the drawers until he found the stack of journals … bingo, it was like winning the lotto or first prize at the state fair. Looking through the top journal he found what he was searching for, the last entries she made before leaving for Anora. Taking the book, he closed the desk leaving the room in the same condition he'd found it and quickly returned to the privacy of his own room.

_Last day of vacation – Atlantis_

_I had such a wonderful time today (actually yesterday)… best day of my life I think. Colonel Sheppard and I spent most of the day together … I think I could spend everyday with this man and never get bored! We ended the night playing our card game and I kissed him. I've never done anything this bold before but there he sat blindfolded, all handsome with that little boy smirk and sexy hair… who could've resisted? That was a magical night, which I hope won't end like the vacation time did. I think I could break rule # 3 for the rest of my life and die fulfilled._

_Wow! I sound like a schoolgirl with my first crush. I'm eager to see what happens next week when life returns to normal or as normal as the Pegasus gets._

_On another note … Carson asked me to join him on a mercy mission to Anora and Cabell. This is a wonderful opportunity and I'm really excited although I'll miss John terribly. But it will only be for a few weeks and I know I'll learn a lot._

_Time to get some sleep before we leave in the morning._

John sighed into the darkness before tucking the journal under his pillow."Be safe my love."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jennifer slowly slipped into a mindless routine as she worked at repairing her muscles and emptying her mind of the past. Her goal was to accept this new life in Krillik, to gratefully embrace the second chance she'd been given, but she was having a hard time convincing her heart to get on board. As much as her mind told her it was the logical thing to do, her emotions always got the best of her by the end of each day pushing her to tears as the evening meals sat cold and untouched on the bedside table.

She had a new understanding for patients who'd lost limbs yet still felt the phantom pains in missing toes or lost arms. Resting quietly in her room the stabbing memories of all she'd lost returned uninvited to haunt her every night. Tamara had just recently moved back to her own bedroom in the main house, which suited Jen just fine. As much as she enjoyed the young girl's company, she'd rather tackle the dark thoughts and disturbing nightmares alone.

* * *

Sheppard filled his days with administrative duties and the occasional mission, when he wasn't actively searching for Jennifer but his nights were spent with _his girl_. His routine had moved from a habit into an obsession with the passage of time. Each night he settled on his bed with the lamp turned low pouring through her journals memorizing each word. When his body finally won the battle for sleep he'd slip the precious books under his pillow and dream of the carefree days they'd spent together during their vacation before the Ancients returned … before their lives turned upside down.

He refused to give up hope of finding Jennifer … refused to think of her never fulfilling the fantasies he'd entertained in his mind of their lives together. He would search for her till he found her or till they forcefully removed him from the Pegasus galaxy.

* * *

Major Lorne stepped through the wormhole with Dr. Beckett close on his heel, once again hoping this would be the last trip the two of them would have to make. Hopefully this would be the day they finally found their missing friend.

This was the sixth trip they'd made together and the statistics improved with each mission. The address list was down to single digits now and it was only a matter of time before they found her. Neither voiced the ever-present fear of finding her dead or, worse yet, never finding her at all but each man refused to entertain the negative and silently prayed this would be the day … the day they brought her home.

Lorne pulled out the life signs detector as the wormhole closed down. The Ancient device gave them a helpful lay of the population, unfortunately, McKay hadn't had time to convert another detector to pick up Jennifer's tracking device so they'd have to search the settlement the old fashion way … on foot.

The men traveled together to the settlement hoping to get some information from the town barkeeper … the local tavern usually yielded the best information. As they walked through the village center they noticed many businesses abandoned or closed. Lorne felt a bit uneasy as he entered the establishment.

"Good day," Evan greeted as he and Beckett approached the bar. A quick survey of the room showed only a handful of patrons scattered about at different tables. Not wanting to waste time, he dispensed with ordering drinks and moved right to asking about Jennifer. "We're looking for a friend who might have arrived in your community a few weeks ago," he started.

"How did you arrive in our town?" the bartender asked curiously as he dried the wet glasses.

"We came through the ancestral ring," Lorne replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that you're now stuck in our little town … our dialing stand has been broken for well over two years now."

"I don't understand, it looked fine when we walked past it," Carson stated, his voice giving away his worry as it cracked on the last couple of words.

"That's not my area of knowledge, I just know that it's broken."

"Is that why most of your businesses are closed?" Lorne asked, refusing to think about how much a non-functioning DHD would delay them.

"Our traders aren't able to get new supplies so we pool our resources and all our citizens share. But … back to your original question, I believe Serra has someone staying with her that Raff found at the ring one morning. You say she's a friend?"

"Yes … who is this Serra you spoke of?" Evan asked working hard at keeping the urgency out of his voice.

"Serra's our healer, you passed her place on the way into town. She has a clinic a ways down the street, you might check there first."

"We appreciate the help."

The men moved out noting very few open businesses as they made their way to the clinic. Upon arriving they found it locked up with a note saying to contact Serra if there were an emergency. Lorne growled with frustration as they headed back the way they'd come.

* * *

Serra decided it was time to push Jennifer a little harder and thought she'd take her for a longer walk this morning. After cleaning the kitchen and setting Tamara to work washing clothes, she prepared a lunch to take to her husband who was working in the back field all day. Next she gathered Jennifer along with her walking stick and the two struck out slowly on their errand to deliver Togar his mid-day meal.

It was a beautiful Fall day, sunny but crisp with a hint of colder weather approaching. Jennifer's favorite time of year back home on Earth. She began entertaining thoughts of harvest parties and pumpkin pies. Her mind began wandering with remembrances of hayrides and ice-skating on the pond those years that delivered an early freeze. Before she could stop herself she was planning what she'd serve John for their first Thanksgiving dinner.

"Are you alright?" Serra asked, noticing the sadness that slowly changed Jen's countenance.

"I'm afraid I let my mind wander a bit too freely. This has always been my favorite time of year."

"Mine too … I love how the ground prepares for the long days of cold and snow. Tamara and I will spend many hours preparing the harvest for storage and sharing with the villagers, I love this time we share together. Losing our ability to travel has been a burden but also a blessing. All of us in Krillik have grown closer and learned how to be more appreciative of the little things… like food and medicine," she laughed, pulling Jennifer out of her sadness.

"I'd love to help you with your preparations."

"That would be lovely," Serra agreed, linking her arm through Jennifer's and pulling her closer as they walked back toward the house.

* * *

Lorne and Beckett climbed the steps of the front porch and knocked on the door hoping this was the right house. The bartender gave him detailed instructions on how to find the healer's house once Evan explained that the clinic was closed. He continued to guard his thoughts in case this was just a coincidence but there were some things he just had no control over like his sweaty palms or rapid heartbeat.

Tamara walked toward the door wondering who had hurt themselves and was in need of her mother's care. Opening the door her eyes widen at the strangers standing on the porch holding weapons and dressed in strange clothes.

"Hello," Evan greeted with a slight smile. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you. Is this the home of Serra?"

"What do you want? Is someone injured?"

"Oh, no … we're fine. We're looking for a friend and your townspeople said you might have someone staying with you," he explained, unable to keep the hope from his voice.

"Are you friends of Miss Jennifer?"

Evan reached out grabbing the doorframe for support as they stood dumbfounded at the sound of her name. "Yes … yes, we're friends," he answered, welling up with emotion. "I'm Major Lorne and this is Dr. Beckett."

"Were you friends with Evan?" Tamara asked just to be sure they really knew her new friend.

"_I'm Evan_," he said, looking puzzled.

"You cannot be alive … she saw the men kill you," Tamara stammered confused.

"No, no, no," he growled, shaking his head back and forth. "She thinks I'm dead?"

"Yes, she is certain of it and I believe blames herself."

"Can you show me where she is … I need to find her… now," he said urgently.

"My mother has taken her for a walk to the back fields. I will show you where the path starts," Tamara said leading the men around the house toward the back yard.

Thanking the young girl, Lorne led Beckett down the path at a brisk pace daring to believe their hunt was over. Five minutes later as they rounded a bend in the path he could see the women in the distance walking toward them.

* * *

Serra noticed the men first wondering if there'd been an accident in the village requiring her services.

"Looks like we have company," Serra said gaining Jennifer's attention. The healer could hear her companion gasp and felt her pace slow as she quietly unhooked her arm.

This can't be, Jennifer thought watching the men come closer. Instantly vivid flashes of the shed bombarded her mind with searing pain. Over and over images of Evan's broken and dead body attacked her mind like a strobe light on a dance floor. She stopped walking and clutched her head moaning at the painful attack.

"Serra what's happening?" she gasped, reaching for the healer. Jennifer could feel something in her mind snap replacing reason with a morbid picture show of the beating she'd taken and being ripped away from Evan … the same man who was walking toward her down the path.

The healer reached out to support Jen but she was already sliding toward the ground where she sat unable to support herself as the panic attack washed over her. How could this be … Evan was dead and Carson was on Earth.

Evan watched in horror as the scene played out just a short distance from him. Unhooking his P-90, he roughly set it on the ground as he and Carson quickly closed the gap. He watched her open her eyes and stare in terror as they approached.

Serra didn't know what to do. Obviously, Tamara trusted these men or she never would have sent them but from Jennifer's reaction this didn't look like a good thing.

Reaching Jennifer first, Evan slowly squatted down a few paces in front of the women and waited for Jen to look at him.

"No, no, no," she kept moaning shaking her head back and forth with her arms tightly wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at Evan for fear she was losing her mind.

"Hey sunshine," Evan softly called. "I'm not dead sweetheart, please open your eyes."

Jennifer slowly turned toward the voice she'd recognize anywhere and the only one who ever called her sunshine. Could it be…

Evan reached out a hand hoping she'd take it and waited.

"Ev?" she called, reaching out to touch his hand. As their hands met she felt him stand and pull her into his arms.

Serra watched the reunion unable to keep her own tears from falling. She looked on as Jennifer clutched at this tac vest sobbing, Carson instantly moving to her side squeezing her shoulders and grinning with joy. This was the best medicine either healer could prescribe for her long-term recovery.

As the reunion waned, Serra suggested they leave for home while Jennifer still had the strength. Lorne helped support her as they made their way down the path. They'd only moved a short distance before he realized she was having a hard time walking. Taking no regard for his mending body, Evan scooped her up in his arms making a mental note to speak with Serra later about her condition. What he wasn't expecting as he adjusted her in his arms was how light she felt. It was obvious she'd lost a lot of weight since she'd first left Atlantis… the sooner they got her home the better.

By the time they got back to the cottage Jennifer was sound asleep in Evan's arms resting contentedly for the first time since they'd been separated. He gently laid her on the bed covering her with a blanket before asking Serra if she would meet with him and Carson while Jennifer slept. Serra agreed sending Tamara to stay with Jen while she informed the men of their colleague's condition.

As they walked to Serra's porch Lorne checked his watch once again, knowing they'd missed their check-in. They were allotted four-hour blocks to search each address and it was now five hours. Atlantis would be calling for an update.

"It's been almost a full cycle of the moon since your Jennifer was found beside the ancestral ring and brought to my cottage," Serra began as the three of them sat on the veranda. "She'd been beaten quite badly and had a very infected shoulder, which I've been treating as best I can with some local herbs. She has battled with guilt over your death… supposed death," she grinned patting Lorne's hand. "I am happy to say she has been working the past few days on strengthening her muscles. I trust her strength will eventually return but I worry about her emotionally. I believe her recovery will be much swifter now that she has you back in her life."

"Major Lorne, this is Weir, please respond."

Evan excused himself walking a few feet away from the porch. "This is Lorne," he replied to the expedition leader.

"Major, what is your status?" Elizabeth asked relieved.

"We found Jennifer this morning, unfortunately, the DHD on this planet is damaged leaving us stranded."

"That's great news Major, how's she doing?"

"She seems weak and in need of medical attention so the faster we can get someone here to fix the gate the better."

"Rodney's not due back for quite some time so I'll divert the Daedalus to your location, they are about five hours out. We'll send Rodney in a day or two to fix the gate."

"Can you send a jumper through and we'll use its dialing device?" he asked hoping to get back quicker.

"Sorry Major, with this skeleton staff we don't have anyone presently in Atlantis with the ancient gene, at least with the Daedalus Dr. Beckett will have access to an infirmary hours before we can get anyone to your present location."

"Will you notify Colonel Sheppard for us?"

"I'm afraid they are out of radio range at the moment. The Daedalus will radio you when they are in orbit above Krillik. Good job Major, Weir out."

Evan returned to the porch to fill Serra in on the latest developments.

"We're extremely grateful for all you've done for Dr. Keller. We don't mean to be rude but a ship is on the way to pick us up and should be here in five hours."

"Please do not worry, it will be good for Jennifer to get some proper care as quickly as possible. In the mean time, Tamara and I will make a mid-day meal for everyone."

Evan and Carson walked back to the cottage to find Jennifer stirring as they entered the small house.

"Jennifer, can you sit up and let me take a look at you?" Carson asked softly.

Evan helped her sit on the edge of the bed while Beckett checked her as best he could with the few instruments he'd brought in his pack. He checked her pulse, blood pressure and listened to her lungs before checking the ragged looking wound on her shoulder.

"Well, lass, I've seen you in better shape, I must say. The Daedalus will be here soon and we'll get you to their infirmary for proper treatment. Before you know it you'll be dancing a jig," he smiled, squeezing her arm in reassurance.

Beckett was fairly certain her shoulder was still infected, her elevated temperature bearing witness hence he started her on a strong antibiotic. He wished he could run some fluids through her but that would have to wait until they were settled on the Daedalus.

Evan sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He felt her reach out for his hand grasping his fingers in a death grip while surveying the room. He was thankful to find her alive but quickly realized they weren't out of the woods yet. He put his arm around her pulling her close while she continued to cling to his other hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Making eye contact with Beckett both men realized in that moment this might take a bit longer than just returning to Atlantis on the Daedalus. Jennifer was going to need some serious help to work through all that'd happened over the past few months. He didn't know how long it'd take but Evan planned for him and Laura to be a big part of the healing process.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Colonel Sheppard mentally crossed off M7N-332 from his list of planets to search. His team had spent the better part of the day walking to the isolated settlement only to have the locals assure him they'd had no visitors of his description. The long walk left his team tired and frustrated at the lack of results and McKay's constant complaining about his fragile feet was only adding to Sheppard's brooding mood.

Once they reached the gate John decided they'd return to Atlantis, get a hot meal then continue on to their next destination, M33-P4R, in the jumper. According to the ancient database, this planet consisted of several communities living in huge caves in the face of a mountainside some distance from the gate. Sheppard thought it sounded like an ideal hiding place for anyone running from the law.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, John met with Elizabeth giving her an update on the morning's activities and mapping out a more detailed explanation for their next search. Seeing as it would probably take quite a bit of time to search the next planet if the housing arrangements were even close to the description in the database, John estimated it would be late night before they returned and most likely out of radio range once they entered the caves. It was agreed they'd radio in or return by 2300 hours. It'd been a long day already and Weir didn't want them pushing it.

* * *

Serra and Tamara chatted with their guests over the meal they'd prepared, grateful to hear the missing details of what had happened to Jennifer and Lorne and the events leading up to their reunion. It was an amazing story and gave Serra a better perspective on the causes of her patient's slow recovery. Jen drifted in and out of sleep only catching bits and pieces of the conversation. She was having a hard time following much of what they talked about opting to spend her time napping.

As the afternoon drew to a close, Serra said goodbye to the men and roused Jennifer long enough to hug her firmly and invite her to return as soon as she was healed. The healer promised to make room in her kitchen for Jen to help with the harvest preparations.

Jennifer clung to her friend for a few long moments thanking her and Tamara for all they'd done, promising to return if she ever found the opportunity.

Lorne walked Serra back to her house reiterating the plan to have Rodney return to her settlement in one or two days to fix the DHD. He also had her make out a list of supplies that'd be helpful until their traders could once again procure provisions they'd need to get the village through the winter months. Lorne laughed seeing the excitement exchanged between the mother and daughter … like two kids in a candy store. He made a mental note to add a box of chocolate bars especially for Serra and her family. On his way back to the cottage Evan's radio suddenly came to life.

"Major Lorne, this is Colonel Caldwell, please respond."

"This is Lorne."

"Major, the Daedalus is in orbit above Krillik and ready to assist," Caldwell said, hoping to pick up the team quickly.

"Sir, can you lock onto Dr. Keller's transmitter and beam her and Dr. Beckett directly to the infirmary? I'd also like to request Lt. Cadman meet Jennifer when she arrives."

"I'll notify the infirmary and have Cadman standing by. Radio when you're ready, Caldwell out."

* * *

Dr. Keller was beamed to the Daedalus into the waiting arms of Lt. Laura Cadman. After hugging her soundly, Laura followed as Jennifer was settled into a bed in a curtained off area of the infirmary while Carson met with the head of medicine for the Daedalus, Dr. Westin, to inform him of the situation.

"Hey girlfriend, how are you doing?" Laura softly asked, enjoying the few minutes of solitude with her friend while the infirmary staff readied the scanner.

"Where are we? How did you get here?" she asked, surprised.

"We're on the Daedalus … we diverted to pick up you, Evan and Dr. Beckett. Now we're on our way to Atlantis.

"I don't understand, why are we going to Atlantis … I thought they kicked us out?" Jen asked feeling overwhelmed with confusion.

"Jen, didn't Evan tell you what happened?" Laura asked a bit confused herself.

"I slept most of the day … what's happening?" she urged a bit panicky. "I just want to go home."

"It's okay … it's all okay sweetie, we'll fill you in on all the details as soon you're settled. We're going home … everyone is back on Atlantis and that's where we're heading," Laura assured as she watched the tears slip down Jennifer's face. It was hard to see her friend so distressed instead of the bold, self-assured leader she knew her to be.

"Everything's all mixed up. I don't know what's real anymore. Is everyone back on Atlantis? Are we living with the Ancients?"

"The Ancients are gone. Most of the Atlantis personnel are on board the Daedalus with us … even Marie is here somewhere," Laura explained.

"Is Colonel Sheppard here too?" Jennifer asked, daring to hope.

"No, he's …," Laura started only to be cut off by Marie as she flew into the room.

"Jennifer … I couldn't believe you were on board and had to see for myself," Marie rattled on as the two friends embraced. "I'll be assisting with your care until we get to Atlantis," see beamed.

"I think they're ready for you," Laura announced as Carson entered. "I'll go find Evan and we'll both come back as soon as Carson finishes with your exam," Laura promised giving her hand one final squeeze.

"She's all yours Doc, I'll be back as soon as she's settled," Laura stated moving aside.

"Give us about forty minutes," Carson suggested.

Jennifer's confusion increased with all the activity and her disappointment with John's absence added to her despair. _Why couldn't he have been one of the ones to return to Atlantis with everyone else? Why wasn't he with Evan and Carson … did he stay at the SGC? _ She had so many questions but her body continued to demand rest. She finally gave up on trying to figure things out and drifted into a light sleep as Carson began a battery of tests.

* * *

Lorne finished briefing Caldwell and was making his way to the infirmary when he rounded a corner coming face to face with Laura grinning ear to ear. She was certainly a sight for sore eyes, he thought. Evan checked the corridor to be sure it was free of prying eyes before reaching out and claiming Laura's arm, "Your room … now!" he whispered firmly in her ear.

Laura wound her way through the ship with the same determination and urgency as the Major displayed, arriving at her quarters in record time. Unlocking the door she entered the room with Lorne practically tripping over her to get the door shut.

Evan grabbed the Lieutenant pulling her swiftly into his arms with a primal growl, laying claim to what was his. His kiss was full of hunger and need conveying much more than words could express. He'd faced life and death in the weeks since he'd last seen her losing Jennifer in the process … he needed to hold Laura and somehow convey all that was going on in his head. He ran his hands through her hair releasing the bun she'd secured at the nap of her neck. Running his hands back to the sides of her face he drew her in roughly claiming her mouth once again. Having her in his arms released a calming peace he hadn't felt since she'd walked through the gate back on Anora. Releasing her lips he kissed her eyes tenderly then inhaled as their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry … I couldn't wait another minute," he whispered running his hands over her shoulders.

Laura grabbed Evan and swung him around pushing him against the door. She watched the surprise and uncertainty in his eyes as her own eyes filled with tears. With strength she didn't know she possessed Laura pinned his shoulders to the door, "Don't you ever do that again … don't you ever scare me like that, do you hear?" she choked out while tears flowed unabated. Grabbing his face she pulled him down and kissed him fiercely until the fear eased off leaving them desperately clinging to each other.

"So … did you miss me?" he asked using that little boy grin she couldn't resist.

"You're incorrigible," she snapped, punching him playfully in the arm. "We should get back to Jennifer, we can pick this up again when we get home. We have a lot of explaining to do before we get there and I'm sure she'll have some questions."

* * *

Evan and Laura sat in the mess hall on the Daedalus grabbing a quick bite to eat. They'd left Jen under Dr. Beckett's watch since he had to take another round of vitals and blood anyway. The Daedalus was about forty-five minutes out and Major Lorne was completely exhausted, mentally and physically.

"You look beat," Laura stated looking across the table analyzing Evan's body language.

"I'm turning cartwheels on the inside," he sighed. "She looked so broken when I found her," he said slowly shaking his head. "I let her down."

"No, you didn't. We'll get her through this," she said, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

"Can you stay on Atlantis with us … maybe bunk with Jennifer, make sure she's okay?"

"Already got it approved, I'll beam down with the three of you," Laura confirmed, squeezing his hand before standing up. "Come on, let's see if she's ready."

As the two entered the infirmary, Beckett motioned for them to follow him into Dr. Westin's office. He nodded at the two empty chairs across from the desk as he proceeded to explain his latest findings.

"Dr. Keller's test results are looking much better than when she was first admitted. We're hydrating her and working to bring her electrolytes into a normal range. My main concern at this time is her emotional state. She's showing signs of Post Traumatic Stress, which is understandable considering all she's been through," Beckett explained.

"My staff has noted she's continuing to withdraw into herself at an alarming rate. Major, I'm reluctant to release her from our infirmary without a solid support system in place to help her transition back into her former life," Westin explained firmly, worry etched on his face.

"What do we need to do?" Lorne asked, determined to see that Jennifer stayed in Atlantis.

"Not only is she showing signs of PTSD but her body is extremely underweight and she is anemic as well. It's a good thing you found her when you did or the consequences could have been much worse," Westin stated, speaking directly to Dr. Beckett.

"I have her on a strong antibiotic to combat a low-grade infection that she's probably been battling for quite some time," Beckett added.

"What do you think that's from?" Laura asked concerned.

"It could be something from the planet where we found her or more likely its from the cuts and beating she took when she was first captured. I'll monitor her progress and administer an alternant treatment if it persists."

"What do we need to do to keep her in Atlantis?" Lorne asked bluntly.

"My main concern is her emotional condition. I understand you are both close to Dr. Keller, is that right?" Dr. Westin asked.

"We're her best friends and have been for several years," Laura was quick to point out.

"We're the closest thing she has to family," Evan added.

"Good. She'll need someone to be with her 24/7 for the first week possibly more than that. Lieutenant, aren't you stationed aboard the Daedalus?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes but I'll check with Colonel Sheppard and see if I can transfer to Atlantis for the next tour."

"Your first objective will be to get Dr. Keller to open up and deal with all that's happened to her in the past few months. Her natural tendency will be to keep her experiences bottled up and that's what concerns me the most. I've seen patients shut down and slowly disappear within their own minds. I don't want this to happen to Jennifer," Westin stated firmly. He'd gotten to know Dr. Keller over the past year and they'd quickly become close colleagues. He was determined to see her make a full recovery.

"We'll do whatever's necessary Doc," Evan promised.

"Dr. Beckett and I will prescribe a course of action and he'll be able to monitor the situation on Atlantis. I'll sign her release papers and you should be able to accompany her back to Atlantis as soon as we dock. Give me a few minutes to write up her discharge orders and then you can help her get dressed Lieutenant," he instructed.

"Thank you Doc," Laura replied gratefully.

"I'm willing to give it a try for a few days while we're docked here in Atlantis. If she shows no signs of improvement by the time we're ready to leave Dr. Beckett and I agree we'll have no choice but to recommend that Dr. Keller return to Earth for more aggressive treatment at the SGC."

* * *

Chuck stuck his head in Dr. Weir's office announcing the Daedalus was ready to beam their personnel.

"Have them hold for a few minutes, Colonel Sheppard is due to check in. I'd like him here before they beam into the city," Elizabeth instructed knowing John would want to be here.

She ordered Chuck to dim the lights for the night hoping it would create a more peaceful setting for Jennifer. Dr. Weir began pacing her office mentally urging John to hurry.

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck announced adding to the anticipation. "It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC," he confirmed to Dr. Weir as she approached ordering him to lower the shield.

"Welcome home Colonel, she greeted as the jumper came through the gate. "Please join me as soon as you've parked."

"Be right there," he answered, nodding to her as he moved the jumper to the hanger.

"Come with me Colonel, the Daedalus is beaming down personnel, I think you'll enjoy our new arrivals," Elizabeth smiled, leading the Colonel from the control room to the balcony overlooking the gate room.

"Is that why you've dimmed the lights so early? I thought the Daedalus usually off loaded their cargo and personnel in the mornings when they arrived this late?"

"I'm sure you'll agree there's nothing _usual_ about this voyage. I'll clarify everything at our debriefing in the morning," she explained seeing the questioning look on his face.

As Sheppard joined Weir at the railing a bright light filled the room below depositing four figures from the Daedalus. Elizabeth chanced a sideways glance at her military commander and saw something totally unexpected. John was moved beyond words as his eyes welled with tears. Moving closer and placing her hand on his back she began to explain, "Major Lorne found her today on a planet with a damaged DHD. When he missed his check-in we called and he informed us he'd found her but couldn't get home. Instead of waiting for Rodney I diverted the Daedalus to pick them up."

John turned to Elizabeth and grabbing her hands he whispered a simple _thank you,_ which was all he trusted himself to voice. Turning toward the stairs he quickly followed Elizabeth to the gate room floor and the woman he loved.

* * *

Jennifer stood between Evan and Laura crippled with emotion. She had a firm grasp of Lorne's upper arm with both hands not willing to deal with anyone by herself. Ronon, Teyla and McKay entered the gate room on their way to the mess hall and were shocked and overjoyed to see Jennifer standing in the middle of the room.

Teyla noticed immediately how lost and scared she looked and tried to keep well-wishers from crowding around. Thankfully the room was mostly empty at the moment.

"Don't leave me," Jennifer whispered frantically tightening her grip on Evan's arm. She could feel Laura's reassuring hand on her back trying to calm her.

"It's okay Jen, I won't leave you till you're ready," he answered as she leaned in closer letting her hair fall in her face blocking her vision. He saw the fright and flight look in her face knowing she wanted to bolt as she stared at her feet.

Jennifer buried the side of her face in Evan's shoulder as he pulled her in closer. Seeing Teyla, Rodney and Ronon only intensified the sorrow she felt at John's absence. _Why hadn't he returned?_

Weir and Sheppard crossed the floor with John hesitating a moment to assess the situation. _She looks so fragile_, he thought. After giving Elizabeth a moment to hug her shoulders, John slowly moved closer to the group.

"Major, I've got her," Sheppard said, reaching out his hand to touch her only to have Lorne turn slightly in a protective move.

"Sir, respectfully, she's not quite ready …" Lorne started only to be interrupted by his commanding officer.

"Evan, I've got her," John insisted firmly. He put his hands on her shoulders gently pulling her away and into his arms holding the side of her face to his chest. Embracing her tightly he leaned down to whisper, "You're home Jen."

"Colonel, please, she's had a difficult time …" Lorne began to explain as he took a step closer before Sheppard once again cut him off.

"_Major," _John warned, "you need to stand down."

The familiar smell of his aftershave and sound of his voice began to penetrate the walls she'd built around her heart over the past month. His embrace began to feel familiar helping her relax.

John held her still while brushing her hair back from her face slowly lifting her chin with his other hand. His heart broke at the look of uncertainty in her eyes. Her gaze darted around the room, never focusing on any one thing. "Jennifer, look at me," he ordered softly. "Look at me sweetheart," he repeated moving his hands to tip her face up. He continued to look into her eyes until he saw her register his presence. "There's my girl," he smiled choking out the words.

Jennifer threw her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest. The sobs came in waves ripping through her body as she completely surrendered to his care.

Pulling her in closer John held her tightly letting his few quiet tears mingle in the wild abandon of her hair not caring who witnessed the emotional reunion.

Jennifer held on to John for dear life. All those days she thought she'd never see him again came tumbling back to haunt her one more time. Pulling back she looked up running her hand along the side of his face just to be sure he was real. "I missed you," she choked out reaching up to wipe a lone tear from his cheek.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks before gently kissing her lips. Both were completely lost in each other's arms and failed to notice the gate room filling with curious onlookers.

"Sir, why don't you take Jennifer to the infirmary so she can check in," Lorne suggested as he placed a hand on Sheppard's forearm while nodding toward the growing crowd.

"Not tonight … please not tonight," she pleaded. "I'll check in tomorrow," she promised.

"I'll leave her in your care tonight, Colonel. Bring her around in the morning…that's soon enough," Beckett allowed.

Everyone watched as John scooped Jennifer up in his arms weaving his way through the maze of colleagues who'd gathered to witness the reunion. Making his way toward the crew quarters he pulled her in closer, marking this down as the day he began to live again.

Laura looked over to see Evan slowly shaking his head back and forth looking rather dumbfounded. "I guess this makes our job easier," she whispered stepping up beside him. She hooked her arm through his gently moving him toward the infirmary and mess hall.

"Huh, I never would've guessed," Evan sighed, mumbling mostly to himself as they walked out of the gate room.

"You're in good company … no one saw that coming," she laughed.

"Just to be sure … he's our mystery man, right?" Evan asked, incredulously.

"Wow, nothing gets by you flyboys," she teased. "Looks like I've been replaced as caregiver … not sure what I'll do with all this extra time I'll have on my hands," she snickered wiggling her eyebrows.

"Did I mention I'm not fully recovered yet?" Lorne growled suggestively.

The End

* * *

A/N: A big _thank you_ to everyone who joined me on this roller-coaster ride ... I truly enjoyed all your reviews and input. Your comments have helped to make me a better writer and I sincerely appreciate it.

And a huge _thank you_ to bailey1ak for all your help and encouragement ... there aren't enough words!


End file.
